RID: Here We Go Again
by LunarShadowAngel
Summary: The war is over, the Allspark returned, and Cybertron restored. Both old and new generations now enjoy the peace won. Join Hope, daughter of Wheeljack and Solarstorm, as she finds her place in the universe by means of a familiar planet...Earth.
1. Chapter 1

**Here We Go Again:**

 **Hello one and all! I know the ones that already read my stories are going to kill me over this, but I am starting a new story...yes I know not a good idea since I already have three in progress. Well, I have been wanting to write about this ever since I heard about it.**

 **This will be over the Robots in Disguise 2015 show and it is awesome! If you don't know the show is a sequel to Transformers Prime. I know I shouldn't make another story until I have finished more of mine, but those other two would take longer to write than this one so I wanted to go ahead and do this one. I haven't forgotten them I am just waiting until I finish this story first since there aren't as many episodes. So please just be patient with me.**

 **However I will still be continuing my Among the Stars story cause it is my favorite. So without futher adu here comes yet another new story...enjoy!**

 **Here We Go Again:**

The war for Cybertron lasted for millions of years and during that time so many trajedys occured. Ties were broken, lives were lost, and a whole world even turned dark. The war between the Autobots and Decepticons even took a new setting; on a small planet lightyears away...Earth.

The natives on this planet are small organic creatures called humans. In the best interest of these humans it was decided that they could never know about the small group of Autobots that resided there. So, they became robots in disguise.

Their secret remained intact for a few years, known only by their human liason, until three younglings crashed into their lives. Even though they had a rough start they all warmed up to each other, resulting in a strong friendship.

Together with their new human friends they continued their fight with the Decepticons. When the final battle occured the evil warlord Megatron looked in smug satisfaction down at Optimus Prime ready to deliver the final blow...

"Wheeljack!" The voice of a femme exclaims.

Wheeljack turns his attention to the femme standing in the doorway to the kitchen. "Hey Stormy. What can I do for my lovely mate today?"

"You can tell me why your telling that story again." Solarstorm replies with a smirk.

"Cause the kid loves it." He replies with a smile of his own.

"I'm hardly a kid anymorel." I groan playfully.

He turns to me and says,"You'll always be kid to me darlin'."

I giggle at that. "Can you finish the rest?"

"Don't you have to be at work soon?" Solarstorm asks.

My optics widen at that then droop in disappointment. "Oh yeah. Forgot about that."

"You didn't forget. You'd just rather sit here and listen to your sire tell the same story over and over." Solarstorm replies smugly.

"I can't help it. Sire has such a great story telling voice." I exclaim happily.

Sire pulls me into a hug and says, "Only for you darlin, but I'll make you a deal. When you get off work I'll tell ya the rest. How's that sound?"

"Sounds great sire!" I exclaim.

"Then I suggest you get going. The sooner you go to work the sooner you can be back here." Carrier suggests while rubbing my helm.

"Ok." I reluctantly agree. I get up and head towards the door, but before I leave I hug both my creators. "I love you carrier. Sire."

They hug and kiss my back and carrier says, "We love you too Hope."

"Make sure you kick aft and take names." Sire jokes.

I laugh and say, "Always do sire. Bye!"

After another goodbye I'm out the door and heading to work. I don't mind my job, I actually love it. I work with the enforcers to help keep the peace. What's even better is that I get to work for Bumblebee, but I sometimes call him uncle Bee since he's such a good friend of my creators.

Ever since I reached my young adult age I went to work with the enforcers because I wanted to do my part for Cybertron like my creators and Bee did.

The only thing I don't like is having to work with another cadet named Strongarm. She is so by the book that it makes her a huge annoyance to be around. Not to mention her hero worship over Uncle Bee. Honestly I don't think she cares that much for me either.

Once I get to the station I immediately run up to the familiar yellow mech waiting for me. "Hi uncle Bee!"

"Hello to you too Hope." He replies.

I turn to the femme next to him and dryly greet her. "Cadet Strongarm."

"Cadet Hope." She replies just as dryly.

"Alright you two straight down to business. We've got a 2-1-1 in progress and we need to take care of it."Bee states.

"Yes sir." We reply.

We drive to our designated area with Bee taking the lead. He leads us off the road we're on by jumping off, transforming, and landing on the ground below. I immediately pull out my weapon, as I've been instructed to do so. Strongarm however, is lagging a bit.

"Get it in gear Cadet Strongarm." Bee orders before running towards our destination with me following close behind.

She follows as she pulls out her weapon and says, "Whatever we're doing I am honored. After all you were there, right along side Optimus Prime."

We stop at the corner of a wall as we ready our weapons. "But?" Bee encourages her to continue.

"Its just...after all you and Optimus did for Cybertron I'm surprised you weren't made something more prestigious than a street cop." She continues.

Bee sighs. He then peeks around the corner and says, "That must be our disturbance."

I look and see that we're at the park where the Optimus statues stand proudly. Then I notice the red streak going back and forth.

Bee runs into the park with me and Strongarm following. Now that I'm closer I notice that the perp is making circles around all the statues leaving skid marks in his wake. This makes me angry cause he clearly has no respect for the bots behind the statues.

The red bot stops in front of the Optimus statues and even though they're in alt mode I can tell they're staring at us. They even flick one of their headlights on and off in an obnoxious form of a wink. They then do more circles in front of the statues and moving on to the others.

"Right in front of the Optimus statue." Strongarm hisses."That punk is going down!"

Bee stops her from going after him and says, "That punk is Sideswipe, and while he's about as exciting as this job gets he's not actually dangerous. I'll just-." He suddenly lets out a gasp as he stares at the pool under the bridge we're standing on. He looks up at the Optimus statue then back at the pool.

"Uncle Bee? Are you okay?" I ask.

"Do-do either of you see that?" He asks while looking back into the pool.

Strongarm and I look into the pool but see nothing. "That's okay lieutentant you meditate. I'll handle this perp." She then runs after Sideswipe.

Knowing how she is I tell Bee I'm going after her before running after her. She's none too happy to see me when I catch up. "I can handle this without you." She states.

"But rules say a cadet should always be accompanied." I retort.

Being a stickler for the code she doesn't argue further.

"Following after him like this won't work, so I suggest a shortcut." I suggest as we run.

"I'd rather not take the risk of losing him, so we stick to the chase." SHe states.

I groan and pull behind her a bit and then head in a different direction to intercept Sideswipe. Not like She'd listen to me anyway.

Out of the corner of my optic I see Sideswipe nearly run her over and yell, "Eat my exhaust! Woo!"

I roll my optics as I wait for him to reach me. When he's close I throw my baton in his path causing him to hit it and stop. "Not cool! That could of scratched my under-." He stops and transforms and stares at me in awe but then changes to a slag eating grin. "Well hello. Who might you be?"

I roll my optics at his attempt at being smooth. "An officer."

He immediately looks disappointed. " Figures." He then smirks again. "How about a deal? You let me off the hook and I take you out on a date. What do you say?"

An amused smile makes its way to my face at that. "Nice try slick."

He looks behind my and says, "Wish I could stay and chat cutie but I'd rather not deal with your friend right now." He then quickly transforms.

I go to throw my baton again but Strongarm shoves past me while saying, "I've got this!" She throws hers at the ground and Sideswipe hits it hard enough that he ends up airborne. Strongarm then jumps up at him.

"Don't!" I yell at her when I notice what he would hit if she kicks him. He transforms but still hits the leg of the statue then falling to the ground.

Strongarm and I head over to him and she takes a pair of cuffs and attaches one end to her wrist and the other to his.

He immediately perks up at that. "Wh-what?!" He stutters.

Strongarm makes him stand up.

"Are you crazy?!" He asks her.

I notice pieces of the statue falling off and then start to crack. I grab Stronarms arm and pull them away. "The statues falling!"

Strongarm then yells out for Bee. "Lieutenant!"

Noticing that he's just standing there I help. "Bee! Move!"

Bee looks up in time to see the statue falling in his direction. It crashes to the ground. turning to rubble.

"No!" Strongarm and I yell in worry.

Thankfully Bee gets up from the rubble. I stare at whats left of the statue. I even hear Bee whisper "Optimus." In distress.

"Lieutenant? Are you talking to the statues head?" Strongarm asks.

Bee doesn't answer.

"Brain rust." Sideswipe whispers while tapping his fist to his head. "So sad."

Strongarm yanks on him and rudely says, "Show some respect!"

"Urg, you can't turn left on Cybertron without breaking some law." Sideswipe groans.

"Cadet Strongarm, you and cadet Hope take Sideswipe down to the station for processing." Bee orders.

"Seriously?!" Sideswipe asks.

"Sir." Strongarm protests. "Right along regultion 2-0-1 section 4 requires that we-"

Bee runs off while yelling, "Uh, I'll meet you there!"

"Good plan sir." She replies.

"I bet if he told us to jump in a smelting pit you would still think it was a good idea." I tell her sarcastically.

She glares at me. "I will not argue with a superior officer. Thats also regulation. Something you should read up on."

"At least I'm not obnoxiously obcessed with it as you are." I retort.

"I'm guessing you two don't work too well together." Sideswipe guesses.

"None of your business punk." Strongarm snaps.

"Strongarm, theres no need to be rude." I say in aggrivation.

"He deserves it for knocking down the Optimus statue." She argues.

"Actually that's mostly your fault cause your the one who kicked him into it." I reply.

"Good point. So it's actually your fault the statues rubble." Sideswipe adds.

"Don't even. You shouldn't have been doing what you were doing in the first place." I point out.

"Hey, I thought you were on my side." He pouts.

"I'm the neutral party. Now, if you'll excuse me I'm going after Bee." I reply.

"Lieutenant Bumblebee told us to meet him at the station." Strongarm argues.

"Oh come on ms. protocol. Don't act like your not curious what he's up to, especially after the way he was acting." I say knowing I'll have her with that.

She ponders for a moment then says, "Alright, but only because regulation states that cadets must be accompanied by a superior officer."

"Whatever you say. Now, I saw him running in the direction of the history musuem so that's a good place to start." I state.

We run to the musuem all the while ignoring Sideswipes griping to be let go. When we get there we search the building until we find him in the room holding the space bridge. He's leaning over the controls and even talking to it.

"Lieutenant?" Strongarm asks.

Sideswipe throws up his arms up exasperatingly as he pleads, "Please take me to jail. This place is so much worse."

"Don't be so dramatic." I scold.

"I'm not. I'm being serious." He replies.

Bee interrupts and doesn't look happy with us. "Strongarm? Hope? I told you-"

"With all due respect sir, regulation 2-0-1 section 4: A ride along shall accompany a senior officer for an entire shift." Strongarm interrupts while having pulled up her holographic code book. "No exceptions."

Bee sighs and says, "Okay. I've been following a trail. One that you three apparently can't see. A trail layed out for me by...Optimus Prime."

"The Optimus Prime?" Strongarm asks.

"But he passed on years ago?" I state.

"Optimus Prime wants to send us to Earth?! I am so in!" Strongarm exclaims happily.

"No your out. It's a mission for me. Alone." Bee replies.

"Alone? You shouldn't go to another planet anone." I argue.

Before he can reply we hear the sound of footsteps. Bee holds his hand up to us, signaling us to stay put. He then looks out the door. "Urg, guards. I'll keep them busy. Please see if theres a way to disable those stasis fields around the space bridge."

"I'm pretty sure tampering with museum property is looked down upon." I say while looking at him weirdly.

Strongarm pulls up the code again and says,"Not to mention that it violates protocol section 1-1-6 paragraph-"

"Strongarm, he's gone." I interrupt. "And I'm concerned."

"He's Bumblebee. He must have a good reason right?" She asks.

"I'm not so sure at this point." I reply.

Strongarm then turns to Sideswipe and asks,"Your a punk. You know how to take out security systems dont you?"

"That's a little stereotypical don't you think?" I ask.

"She ignores me and asks him again, "So do you?"

"NO...maybe." He reluctantly admits. "But what makes you think I'd help you?!"

"Because you'll go straight to the station if you don't." She snaps.

"You'll just take me there regardless. So the answers no and theres nothing you can say to change my mind." Sideswipe says sternly.

An idea comes to mind and I just hope that it will work. I walk up to him and smile sweetly. "Please Sideswipe. I would really appreciate it."

"Oh, that's not fair. I'm a sucker for a pretty face." He pouts.

"Hey! I'm standing right here." Strongarm says offended.

"Yeah I know." He replies with a glare.

"SO will you please do it? I promise you won't be sent to the station." I interrupt.

He sighs and says, "Fine, but I better get a date out of you for this." He then gets to work on the spacebridge.

After a bit Strongarm tries to intervene. "No, disable that wire."

"Don't touch that." He hisses.

"Just let him to it. You have no idea what your doing." I state.

Sure enough Sideswipe gets it running.

"Lieutenant Bumblebee we did it." Strongarm announces.

"No I did and with a giant paperweight strapped to my arm." Sideswipe corrects.

"Thank you. Now stand back." Bee says before typing coordinates into the controls. He then walks towards the enterance of the bridge as he says, "Strongarm. Hope. Tell the guards you tried to stop me. Sideswipe, get a new hobby ok."

The guards walk into the room with their weapons aimed at us.

Sideswipe immediately holds his arms up in surrender.

Bee runs into the spacebridge. Naturally Strongarm being Strongarm goes after him, pulling Sideswipe with him since they're still cuffed together. Sideswipe then grabs my arm and pulls me along as well. Before I can protest.

Soon we're on the other side as Strongarm exclaims, "Earth!"

I don' t have time to admire my surroundings cause Bee turns to us in shock at the sight of us. "What are you doing? What's he doing here?!"

"Oh, the punk. Forgot all about him." She replies.

"I was dragged along." I add.

"Look. I can't be responsible for the three of you while I'm-Strongarm and Hope go back through! The spacebridge is gonna close any second!" Bee orders.

"Sir right among ranks. I'm with you." She argues.

Bee groans and says, "Uncuff Sideswipe!"

"Yeah. Uncuff Sideswipe." He agrees.

"I know I violated protcol and i will fill out all the paperwork when we-

Bee interrupts her by shooting at the cuffs, breaking them.

"Move it Sideswipe!" Bee orders.

Sideswipe smirks. "Back to hassle planet Cybertron? Forget that! And forget you two!" He then quickly runs off.

If that's not enough the spacebridge closes, leaving us here.

"And I'm stranded on Earth with teenagers." Bee groans.

"Actually we're young adults." I argue.

"Whatever. Let's just go after him." Bee states.

"I can't believe I'm really here sir!" STrongarm exclaims.

"It is rather exciting." I add.

Bee groans. "I can't believe your here either." He then heads in the same direction as Sideswipe.

I run up to him as I look around in awe. "So this is Earth? It's just as sire and carrier described it."

Bee's optics widen. "Scrap! They're gonna kill me!"

"No they won't cause they don't know we're here." I argue.

"That's worse. If Solarstorm doesn't slaughter me then Wheeljack is sure to blow me to scrap!" he says.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you." I say sweetly. I then notice something up ahead. "Whats that?"

Upon closer inspection we see that its a lot of rubble from what looks like a crash. When we're closer I also see a small orange minicon who looks and sounds frantic. "Mayday for the 432nd time, mayday. This is Fixit, caretaker minicon for the Cybertron max security prison ship the Alchemor. Still on doo-doo."

"Doo-doo?" Strongarm asks.

The minicon, Fixit, quickly looks at us in surprise. "Duty ma'am." He salutes."It's so good to see Cybertronians after all these years! Wh-wheres your squadron?"

"I'm afraid we're it. We didn't know you'd be here. I'm Lieutenant Bumblebee. This is cadet Strongarm and shes cadet Hope." Bee introduces us.

"I'm Fixit sir and this is, was, the prison ship Alchemor bearing Cybrtronians most wanted Decepticons. I've reconned the crash site and we're missing most of our stasis cells. Several nearby have ruptured, their inmates are presumably at large." Fixit explains.

"How many is several?" Strongarm asks.

"Oh, a couple of hundred." Fixit answers nonchalantly, like its no big deal.

"Did you say hundreds?!" I ask in shock at the number.

"Yes ma'am." He then rushes over to a cell. "In fact this is the only pod in tactition-intactometer-intact. And it's cyrostasis mechanism may be a bit damaged too."

A noise then comes from where a light is flashing on a console. "Fixit." Bee alerts him.

Fixit rushes to it. "Right. Tracking system just rebooted sir." He brings up a map with signals on it. "I can't lock onto the prisoners locator chips, but I'm definately getting Cybertronian life signitures. Odds are it's a fuga-fujative."

"More likely it's Sideswipe. Alright, Fixit stay here and continue repairs. Strongarm and Hope with me." Bee states.

Strongarm and I follow in behind him. "HUndreds? Hundreds of stasis pods and only three of us; four if you count Sideswipe."

"That punks going back to Cybertron first chance." Strongarm states.

"And so are you two." Bee adds.

"But sir-"

"Do you really think its wise to be on this planet by yourself with hundreds of Decepticons at large?" I interrupt. "You know you could use the help."

He sighs and says, "We'll see."

"I knew that if I worked hard and followed the rules I might someday recieve an assignment on Earth. Sideswipe just caught a break he doesn't deserve." Strongarm rants.

Bee is quick to correct her."First of all this isn't an assignment Strongarm. It's a mistake. Second, go easy on Sideswipe. He's an okay kid he just needs some guidance."

"A horn interrupts Bee's lecture, and its Sideswipe driving up to us... and hes not alone.

Theres a small organic inside Sideswipe and it looks like those humans my creators showed me images of. They really are squishy looking.

Bee isn't impressed in the least. "Wonderful. We've been here less than an hour and he's already revealed himself to a human."

"Oh, so that's a human?" Strongarm pokes its head in awe.

Suddenly Sideswipe drives away and I know why. Behind us there is a huge four legged Decepticon. "I know what your thinkin. Is that tall, dark, and handsome really Underbite, devouror of Nuon City?" He rants.

Instead of answering we just start shooting at him. He immedately gets angry. "No one recognizes me!"

Thinking quickly we transform and drive off the with Underbite giving chase. When we catch up to Sideswipe at the crash site I yell, "What'd you say to make him so mad?!"

"I didn't say anything!" He replies.

"Hey your back!" Fixit exclaims.

Underbite comes back into view. He goes to attack Fixit and the human, but thankfully Bee gets them out of the way. "Human!"

"Russell." The human meekly tells his name.

"Get behind that stasis cell. Fixit stay with him!" Bee commands the two.

Underbite charges at Sideswipe but I quickly shove him out of the way.

"Thanks." He mutters.

"You three fan out!" Bee commands.

Underbite then shoves Strongarm and Bee in one direction and Sideswipe in another. He goes to swipe me but I quickly jump into the air and onto his back. "Get off me Autobot!" Underbite yells as he tries to buck me off.

"No happening!" I yell trying to hang on.

Since he can't buck me off he reaches and grabs my leg with his mouth and roughly throws me to the side. I groan from being thrown to the ground and feel someone help me stand up and see that it's Sideswipe. "Are you okay?" He asks.

"Yeah I think so." I reply. "Thanks."

"No problem." He replies with a smirk.

I notice Underbite running off, and wonder what got his attention. Everyone gathers together and Bee asks Fixit," Fixit, I assume that was one of your escaped prisoners?"

"Yes sir." He pulls up a holographic database and searches until an image pops up. "A chompazoid named Underbite. The more metal a chompazoid consumes the more powerful it becomes."

"So it's not good that he's headed for a metal graveyard then?" Sideswipe sarcastically asks.

We look and see what hes talking about. "If Underbite gets all that into his jaws we'll never bring him down." Strongarm states.

"Wait, do you mean the scrapyard? My dad's in there!" Russell exclaims in worry.

 **Well there ya'll go. First chapter complete and more to come. If yall read my Transformers Prime: Plus 1 story then you'll know that Hope is the daughter of my OC Solarstorm and Wheeljack. It was suggested to me that I make a story in this show with her, so here it is! Tell me what ya'll think! Bye!**


	2. Pilot Part 2

**Robots in Disguise: Pilot Part 2**

 **Well here is another installment of Here We Go Again. Thanks to everyone who favorited, followed, and reviews the first chapter. I was surprised by the good feedback so far. You guys rock! In regards to my OC, Hope, I wanted to clarify what her appearence is. She has the same build as Solarstorm (OC) and Arcee. She is red with white swirled decals on her arms, legs, and a little her face. She has a crest on her forehead and pointed audio fins. She also has Wheeljacks winglets. Just wanted to clarify since it was pointed out to me I didnt. Thank YOu!**

 **LuisJM: Thank you! I thought so too. Just to clarify my character Hope is someone I made up from my other story Transformers Prime: Plus 1, so I did not take her from another author. Also, it couldnt be helped if she shares the same name as another OC since there is no way I can be aware of every story out there. I hope I don't sound mean I just want it to be clear that this Hope is my very own made up character and that I in no way took her from someone else. Thank you. :) Also, in regards to Wheeljack and my other OC that was apart of the story previous to this one as well.**

 **Izzy-dragon-rider: It's so sad that there aren't more out there cause I love this show! I don't know what is so hard about not having Sunstreaker when you have a Sideswipe. They go together! Thank you! It was suggested that I wrote this show with Hope so how could I say no. Lol! Strongarm is too stiff to me. Bless her. Thank you for your review!**

 **emzydatffan: Thank you so much! It was suggested that I write my OC, Hope, from my other story into this show and here it is! Thank you for reviewing. :)**

 **snake screamer: Don't worry. I plan to continue until the end. :)**

 **Beast Prime: Gracias! Im sorry, but I had to google translate what that meant. Lol! :D**

 **crassher55: Lol, he will be in this one. Thats how the writing played out. :)**

 **DJ Jazzy: Thank you! Hope I don't disappoint. :)**

 **Here We Go Again:**

"Oh mercy, his dads in there!...what's a dad?" Fixit asks.

"Um...its an older member of this planets dominant species that shares genetic material with the younger member and assists in the learning and education of that member." Bee explains.

"So like a sire?" I ask.

"Exactly." He replies.

"Oh, why didn't you just say that?" Fixit says.

"Dad!" Russell yells running towards this scrapyard.

Bee quickly grabs him and holds him up to his face. "Your not going anywhere near that chompazoid. Its too dangerous."

"Urg, you know what else is probably too dangerous...him." Sideswipe says while pointing to something behind us.

We look and see someone walking up to us...its a black and green mech and hes huge. He then transforms into a Dinobot.

Everyone takes steps back to put in some distance between the stanger. I'm looking at the mech in curiosity so I don't think about moving.

Sideswipe grabs my arms and pulls me back with him. "How about we move away from the strange scary mech."

"Who is he?" I ask.

"Not a clue." He replies.

The mysterious mech walks closer to us.

Bee stands up to him. "They're civilians. No threat."

"I'm no civilian." Strongarm protests trying to look intimidating.

"He doesn't look threatned to me." Sideswipe jokes.

The stranger sniffs and then runs off and out of sight. Bee sighs. "Those two can draw all kinds of attention. Everyone stay here."

"Regulations clearly state that multiple officers-"

"No. You and Hope are too inexperienced. I'm handling this alone." Bee interrupts her. Then he runs off.

"I don't care what he says. That's my dad." Russell says before running off.

"Wait little human!" I yell but am ignored.

"Opps, the human is on the move. I better keep an eye on him." Strongarm states in fake innocance before running after him.

"Strongarm!" I yell but it does no good. "Now if I did that she'd be quick to pull out her stupid regulation code."

"She's just jealous that shes not as likeable and pretty as you are." Sideswipe says smoothly.

"Flattery will get you nowhere slick." I reply dryly.

"Please forgive me for interrupting your conversation, but aren't you two going as well?" Fixit asks.

Sideswipe scoffs. "Not my fight."

"Oh I hear ya, loud and fear-sneer-clear." Fixit states. "I'm no fighter either; I'm a lover."

He then starts rummaging through the rubble. "Let's see if ol' Fixit can find something to help out with these fugitives. Maybe some weapons...gear...I can tell we're going to be great friends. So Sideswipe, do you have a nickname? No no wait, let me guess!"

Sideswipe groans in aggrivation and starts pulling on my arm and pulls me with him. Once we're far enough I snatch my arm back. "That was very rude Sideswipe."

"What?" He asks.

"Walking away from Fixit while he was talking to you. That could hurt his feelings." I reply.

"Who cares. I wasn't about to listen to the rest of his rambling." He replies.

"He's probably just overly excited about having someone to talk to." I reason.

He smirks as he walks a bit closer to me. "I don't see you racing to get back."

"...shut up. Now lets go. I'd like to find Uncle Bee." I mutter.

"UNCLE Bee?! PLease don't tell me that guys your uncle!" He exclaims.

I roll my optics at his antics."Relax he's not really my uncle. I call him that sometimes cause he's a good friend of my creators."

"And who exactly are they?" He asks.

I go to answer but see Strongarm up ahead and say, "Theres Strongarm. Lets go."

Sideswipe and I drive up there in time to see the human and Strongarm run past Bee. Sideswipe drives past him but I stop by him and transform. "I'm so sorry Bee. I should have done better about stopping them."

Bee sighs and says, "Forget about that. Right now we have more important things to worry about. Let's go."

I nod and follow Bee's lead. I see Underbite jumping at the dinobot, but he just moves to the side making Underbite crash into a pile of...whatever those little statues are. Underbite gets up in time for the dinobot to tackle him into the ground. "Guess chompazoids arent' so tough."

"Or dinobots ain't so smart." Underbite says before grabbing his arm and throwing him...towards us. 

The dinobot crashes to the ground behind us. Noticing Russell in the path of the tumbling dinobot I yell, "Sideswipe, the human!"

"On it!" He drives up to him and quickly scoops him up into his alt mode.

The rest of us head to Underbite whose eating the pile of...whatevers. Instead of being smart and sneaking up on him, Strongarm yells, "Let's do this!"

"Strongarm no!" Bee yells.

Naturally she doesn't listen and shoots and breaks the statue Underbite was about to eat. He angrily charges at us and Bee urges us to go. Underbite chases after us as we manuver through the scrapyard. "He's right on us!" I yell.

"Don't worry! Just keep going!" Bee yells back.

I push myself to run faster and up ahead I see a familiar red form. "ITs Sideswipe!"

Suddenly I hear the dinobot jump on Underbite making him fall to the ground.

We stop in front of the building the human is in. "This is a disaster." Bee sighs. He then turns to us. "Why didn't you stay back like I told you?!"

"I am trained to serve and protect, not stay put." Strongarm argues.

"That mouthy minicon...urg, my audio receptors were starting to melt." Sideswipe groans.

"And I just couldn't let them run off on their own." I add.

Bee just looks into the building and to the new human says, "Human!"

"Denny." He inupts.

"Wheres the safest place around here?" Bee asks.

"Um. Oh, theres some caves down by the river." Denny replies.

"Take Russell there." Bee orders. He then turns to us. "Sideswipe, Hope, and Strongarm you too."

Strongarm immediately protests, "Sir. I wanna help. Teach me like Optimus taught you."

"I am not Optimus!" Bee snaps.

"IT's too bad cause we could really use a Prime right about now." Sideswipe says.

"Im sure if we work together we can take this guy down." I state.

Sideswipe smiles at me and says, "It's actually really adorable how optimistic you are."

"Uhh thanks." I then turn to Bee. "Come on Bee. Please let us help you."

We then hear someone yelling and see the dinobot falling our way. "Brace yourselves!" Bee warns. Everyone jumps out of the way before he can hit us.

Apparently Sideswipe decided to go with me. "Are you alright?" He asks helping me up.

"OF course I am." I'm not made of glass."I reply.

"I never said you were." He says.

"But you have been asking me if I'm okay a lot. It's kinda of irritating."

"Well excuse me for being concerned about your well being. Didn't know that was a crime too!" He says a bit angry.

I cringe knowing I shouldn't have snapped at him. "I'm sorry Sideswipe, really. I shouldn't have said that."

His face softens. "Well I shouldn't have snapped at you. I promise to ease up, but if you just feel compeled to make it up to me I wouldn't say no to a date."

"Not gonna happen." I reply.

He shrugs and says, "Can't blame a mech for trying."

I shake my head while trying to hide a smile. "Come on." We walk back to the building where the dinobot is laying inside.

"Is everyone okay?" Bee asks.

"Everyones fine lieutenant, except maybe the fugitive." Strongarm refers to the dinobot, who quickly stands up and exclaims, "Round two... what happened?"

"Underbite tossed you like a lobball." Strongarm replies.

"Anyone get hurt?" He asks worridly.

"Amazingly not with all that rumbling around you two were doing." I say.

"That's the first." He replies.

"IT's strange that Underbite took off. There's still plenty of metal here." Sideswipe ponders.

I look at the shiny city a little ways from us. "I think that city has something to do with it." I suggest.

"And that's where he will be heading, those skyscrapers." Bee adds.

"We should call the cops, the army." Russell suggests to Bee.

"No more humans can become involved." He replies.

Denny runs up to him and says, "Those buildings in Crown City; there are tens of thousands of humans in them.

"Well then I'll have to stop him before he ever gets there." He states.

"Just let me transform sir and I'll come with you." Strongarm says.

"Me too. You'll need all the help you can get." I add.

"You three need to understand. None of you were supposed to be here. Optimus said this was a mission for me." Bee states.

The dinobot transforms to mech mode and says, "Well I want another shot at that muscle head."

"You can't let some criminal ride with you!" Strongarm protests.

"I'm not a criminal." The Dinobot pouts. "At least I don't think I am."

"I bet thats what they all say on the prison ship." Sideswipe whispers.

Bee decides to put everyone straight. "I'm not letting-"

"I'm going, and if you don't like it you can try to stop me. " The Dinobot interrupts.

"Well I'm going to!" Denny announces while detaching the trailor from his vehicle. "I know a shortcut to the bridge."

"Lieutenant, if your taking those two-"

"Fine, but no Cybertronian forms. There could be boats on that river, witnesses on the shore. We need to look like something humans will accept. We need to be robots in disguise." Bee states then turning to Denny. "You store more vehicles here?"

Denny nods and leads us a little further into the scrap yard when lots of vehicles are.

"Find one and hurry." Bee tells Strongarm, who quickly runs to find one.

"YOu too Hope. Go and pick one out." He adds.

I look through the vehicles and try to find one that I like while still trying to be quick...then I find one and I love it. I quickly scan it. I then drive back to the group in my new alt mode.

Denny is the first to notice me and smiles at my choice. "An Audi R8 GT."

"Thank you. I assume its a good one?" I ask.

"Absolutely." He encourages.

"Looking good." Sideswipe compliments.

"Nice pick Hope." Bee says.

I transform back and say, "Thanks."

"Bumblebee to Fixit, come in." Bee coms him.

"Fixit here sir." He says rolling up with some crate.

"Fixit? What are you doing here?" Bee asks.

"Answering your call...and I'm supposed to be the one with the faulty hiring-whining-wiring." He replies.

"No I mean are-you-just-never mind. Any process on the stasis cells back at the crash site?"

"Yes, I've repaired one cell." Fixit replies.

"YOu didn't have to come here to tell me that." Bee says.

"Oh, well sure. I'll just head back to the ship then and take these capture devices with me." Fixit says starting to roll away.

"Wait! Capture devices?" Bee stops him.

Fixit grabs one and tosses it to Bee. "Just point or throw." He instructs. He then throws the other to Strongarm who just walked up.

"So what'd you chose?" Bee asks her.

She transforms to her new alt mode, and I must admit that its a good pick for her.

"Fixit, back to the ship and get the cell. Russell, stay here with Sideswipe. Everyone else, we're a team not and we're all that stands between Underbite and the loss of a lot of innocent lives. So, let's do what we have to do. Roll up and roll out!"

There's an akward silence after that and no ones sure what to think. "Um, what exactly was that supposed to be?" I ask.

He sighs. "I'll work on that last part." He transforms and heads out with us following in behind. He has Denny take the lead since he knows a shortcut to the bridge. It doesn't take that long to get there and we get into position.

When Underbite makes it to the bridge he's much slower and weaker than before. Bee intercepts him at the bridge with the capture device Fixit gave him. "Sorry Underbite, but the bridge is closed."

With him distracted the dinobot, I now know as Grimlock, smashes into him making him fall.

He stands back up in time for me to jump up and kick at his side making him fall again. Then Strongarm and I start shooting at him.

Bee then zapps him with the device. "Fixit, you are my favorite minicon." Bee exclaims loving the device. Unfortunately, it doesn't last long cause the device stops working, then strangely enough makes mine and Strongarms weapons malfunction. "Fixit I'm rethinking my rankings."

Underbite roars angrily at Bee. "I need a little iron to get my shred back. I don't really can if I have to go through you to get it."

Strongarm and quickly wish to either side of Bee. "Ready for your back up plan sir."

"I don't have one! Get out of here!" Bee yells.

"We're not leaving you!" I yell back.

Grimlock then gets behind us. "Why don't we just start punching and see how that turns out!"

Then Denny drives in front of us in his vehicle and then yells at Underbite, "Take your best shot you overgrown schnauzer!"

We then hear the sound of screeching tires and Sideswipe comes into view with the trailer of those statues attached to him. He stops in front of us and Russell says, "Come and get it!"

Underbite stares at the statues and says, "Just the pick me up I was looking for." He tries to take a bite but Sideswipe drives off and Underbite gives chase.

"Rusty!" Denny yells in worry for his son.

Without asking or waiting for anyone I transform and take off after them. Thankfully they left an easy trail to follow. When I get there I see Sideswipe at the edge of the quarry.

Underbite charges at him and in worry I yell, "Sideswipe!"

He dodges so now Underbite is by the quarry and then parks beside me. "You called?"

The rest of the team then come into the clearning. They all drive right into Underbite and shove him as hard as they can. "They need help!"

"Got it!" Sideswipe lets out the human and then we drive at them and help shove.

"This is awesome!" Grimlock exclaims.

We're going good until he spots the statues in the trailer attached to Sideswipe. He eats a few and with added strength pushes everyone back. "That's what I'm talking about!" He then grabs Dennys vehicle with him stilll inside. "Whose the boss now huh?"

"Dad!" Russell yells while starting to run towards him.

I quickly grab him so he doesn't get himself hurt.

"Fall back!" Bee orders.

Everyone reluctantly does so.

"Whose rough, whose tough, whose huge!" Underbite yells while starting to compress the vehicle.

"No!' Bee yells but then stops, as well as us, at whos behind him.

The tall blue and red mech behind him is...I can't belive what I'm seeing, but I think its actually the Optimus Prime.

Underbite looks at whos behind him and is easily thrown down the quarry by Optimus...I'm still having trouble believing that its actually him.

"Dad?" Russell whispers.

Optimus turns and places the vehicle down and Denny runs out of it. I place Russell down and he rushes to hug his father.

Bee, along with the rest of us, walk up to Optimus. "Optimus? You are alieve?! Are...you alive?" Bee asks.

"That is unclear but I do know that I cannot maintain my presence on Earth for much longer. You have found an excellent team." Optimus says with a smile and the deepest voice I have ever heard.

"We found each other actually." Bee replies.

"Optimus looks at me and smiles. "You favor your carrier greatly."

"Thank you sir. Your just as impressive as carrier and sires stories protray you to be." I reply with a grin.

"It was an honer to fight along side your creators. I only wish I could have gotten to know their daughter as well." He replies.

"According to them you really were the greatest Prime. It's an honor that I get to meet you sir." I reply shyly.

"And to you as well. Please give them my regards." He replies. He then addresses everyone. "Together you will confront many challanges. The forces facing Earth are immense and formidable, but I am certain you will accomplish great things, as you did today."

"But we needed your help, Optimus. We always will." Bee pleads.

"You are ready to lead Bumblebee. Do not doubt yourself." Optimus says to him.

"Will I see you again?" Bee asks sadly.

"I am not certain. The universe has a plan for me, but I do not know what it is. You will proveal Bumblebee. You must." Optimus replies. He then slowly vanishes until he's gone completely.

Bee looks sadly at the spot.

"Bee, are you okay?" I ask softly.

He's silent for a moment before he turns to me with a smile. "I finally got to talk to Optimus again...so yeah, I'm good."

"Judging by the way everyone acted he was obviously important, but who exactly is he?" Denny asks.

"That's a long story. One for another day. For now I suggest heading back to the scrapyard. If you don't mind having us around that is." Bee says.

"You kidding? Today has been a blast and a half, aside from the whole almost getting squished thing. After today theres no way Rusty and I could say bye." Denny replies with a grin.

"Thank you. Let's go everyone." Bee says.

Everyone starts heading back to the scrapyard. "So Hope, somethings been bugging me." Sideswipe comments.

"And that is?" I ask humoring him.

"Who are your creators? They've gotta be a big deal if Optimus Prime himself fought with them." He asks.

Knowing I have everyones attention I try to be as casual as possible. "Wheeljack and Solarstorm."

Everyone, that knows who I'm talking about, goes silent. "HOld up! Wheeljack and Solarstorm? THE Wheeljack and Solarstorm?!" Sideswipe exclaims.

"Well they're the only Wheeljack and Solarstorm I know." I reply jokingly.

"Why didn't you ever mention that your creators were the war heroes apart of Team Prime?" Strongarm asks.

"You never asked me." I shrug.

"I can't believe their your creators. That's so incredible." She replies.

"I can't belive I was flirting with their daughter...I'm so scrapped." Sideswipe groans.

"Carriers not really that bad...sire however, he's not easily impressed and can be a bit eccentric." I reply with a smirk.

"Um, you uh won't mention it to him will ya?" Sideswipe asks nervously.

I smirk and say, "I'll think about it."

Everyone finally makes it back to the scrapyard after moving everything there from the crash site, plus placing Underbite inside a stasis cell.

"Are you absolutely sure you don't mind us moving our command center onto your property?" Bee asks Denny.

"Our place is a much better hideout than the woods." He replies.

"And I can help you keep your cover...if, um, you know I'm not doing anything else." Russell adds.

"Your not gonna make me go back to sleep are ya?" Gromlock asks Bee worridly.

"Protocol 13 section 9 says all prisioners must be-"

Bee interrupts by raising his servo. He then addresses Grimlock. "Consider yourself on probation."

That immediately envokes a protest out of Strongarm. "But sir!"

Grimlock, however, is very happy. "Yeah!" He then picks up Strongarm while singing, "I'm on probaaaation. Yes on probaaation."

This makes me let out a laugh.

"Hey!" She protests and makes him let her go.

"Uh? Thats a good thing right?" Grimlock asks suddenly confused. Poor thing is all brawn and no brain.

I laugh and say,"Yes that is a good thing."

That brings a smile to his face.

"Glad your with us Sideswipe." Bee states.

"For now." He replies before grunting at having to catch some equipment that Strongarm tossed into his arms.

"As your senior officer I order you to take this equipment-"

"No!" Sideswipe interrupts her while throwing the stuff down. "You don't get to give me orders."

"Excuse me these are very delicate. I don't know if you've studied the science of 3-9-4-J receptors. Their construction is really quite interenting-internesting-interesting." Fixit says to Sideswipe.

I look to Strongarm and say, "And by the way your just a cadet, so therefore no ones senior officer."

She glares at me and says, "Your just a cadet too!"

"I never said I wasn't. Your the one trying to bark out orders when you don't have the authority to do so." I retort.

And thus the squabbling of just about everyone continues.

 **Thanks for reading everyone! I hope yall liked it. Also, since I haven't done it yet, I do not own anything but my OC, Hope and Solarstorm. Thank you!**


	3. Trust Exercises

**RID:Trust Exercises**

 **Hello everyone! Just a quick announcement: I finally found a job! Woop Woop! I've been busy the last four days working so I won't be able to update as frequently, but I will update...so don't think I've forgotten. :) Hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

 **Guest: I'm glad! Here's more for you. :)**

 **snake screamer: Thank YOu !**

 **Devastator215: Thank you! I'm glad you think so! I plan to go all the way to the end. :) I love your quote. It's very inspirational! :)**

 **AllSpark Princess: I'm glad you think so. I'm hoping to make her as awesome as my other OC, Solarstorm. :)**

 **Izzy-dragon-rider: That's the perfect analagy to describe them! Don't worry, I won't tell him. LOl! Poor Sideswipe, now he has to worry about the parents. Your right, I bet Strongarm is his kid.**

 **DJ Jazzy: Thank You! :D**

After much squabbling, arguing, and fighting amonst Sideswipe, Strongarm, and I Bee decided that everyone needs to go through trust exercieses. I absolutely hate trust exercises cause it gives people a chance to get back at you if you've made them mad. Strongarm is pretty much always mad at me so it won't end up well.

Bee took us to a clearing away from the scrapyard, just incase. Best not to break anything of Dennys if we can help it.

Since theres an uneven number of us, Sideswipe, Strongarm, and I have to take turns. Unfortunately, Strongarm and I are up first and shes the one to fall first. We get into position and before she falls she glares at me. "You better not drop me." 

I'm almost tempted to let her fall just to get back at her, but I'd rather spite her instead. So when she falls I catch her, and I even do so two more times. "Guess you should trust me more huh?"

She glares at me as we switch positions. However, when I fall she doesn't catch me! I get up and glare at her. "Your supposed to catch me!"

"I wasn't ready." She replies but I know she's lying.

"Yes you were." Sideswipe tells on her.

"Shut up. Now do it again." She says.

I get into position again and fall again...and wouldn't you know it she doesn't catch me...again.

"What's your excuse that time!" I ask angrily.

"Let's do it one more time." She says ignoring my question.

"No way! I'm not falling again." I state.

"...I promise I won't drop you this time." She insists.

Against my better judgement I fall again, but at least this time she catches me. I quickly move away. "Your turn Sideswipe." I say as I pass him.

"Oh great." He says sarcastically. He then gets into position and falls...and falls...and falls. None of those times does she ever catch him. "That's it! I'm done!" It's your turn."

"Actually I believe it would be best if you two had more practice." She protests.

"Just do it." I tell her.

She reluctantly turns her back to Sideswipe and falls, and doesn't get caught and hits the ground rather roughly. She gets up and angrily says, "Sideswipe, your supposed to catch me, thats the whole point of a trust exercise...URG! Now my com units all busted."

"OH sorry. Maybe when it was my turn you shouldn't have let me fall. Three-times-in-a-row." He accentuates.

"That's because you weren't falling correctly." She replies snootly.

"Or maybe your not a good partner." I add.

She scoffs at that and says, "Or maybe your just difficult to work with."

"Im difficult to work with? Your the definition of difficult miss I have to wip out my code for everything." I reply.

"I happen to be a constant study so that I may keep myself knowledgable on the code and don't fall behind on it like you do." She states.

"Speaking of falling why don't you demonstrate how to fall the right way, your dictatorship." Sideswipe hisses while giving her a shove.

She growls and hits him back, and then he hits her, and the process is repeated. It's actually quite entertaining.

"Hey knock it off." Bee says sternly. "These exercises are important."

We look and see Grimlock with Bee in his arms bridle style.

"Yeah, why can't you guys take anything seriously?" Grimlock asks still grinning wide.

Sideswipe, Strongarm, and I can't hold in our laughter.

Bee is let down as he says,"If we're gonna work together to recapture all the escaped Decepticons we have to learn to trust each other."

"I do trust Sideswipe...to mess up." Strongarm says smugly.

Sideswipe immediately starts grappling with her.

Their banter is interrupted by Fixit addressing everyone. "Fixit to Bumblebee, Hope, Strongarm, and Grim-Grim-Grim-Grim-"

"Go ahead Fixit." Bee interrupts.

"Can you circle back to the scrapyard? Theres something I need to show you."

"On our way. Lets see if we can all make it back in one piece." Bee says before driving off.

"Don't feel bad. It's not that easy to be a model teammate like me." Grimlock brags.

I can't help but laugh at him. So, we all transform and head back to the scrapyard with Sideswipe and Strongarm shoving each other the whole way.

Once we get there we go to the command center when Fixit is waiting on us. "Search instruments have located a cluster of fugitive signals near here and appears there might be intact stasis pods as well."

"Some easy captures would be nice." Bee mutters.

Suddenly a voice comes from the monitors. "Mayday mayday."

"Oh, we're intercepting an Earth based radio signal." Fixit says.

"This is captain of oil tanker off coast of Crown City. We are under attack by what appears to be a shark, but is bigger than any I've seen and it looks to be made of metal." The human continues.

"Decepticon." Strongarm states.

"My crew has evacuated on the life boats. Please, send assistance immediately." The human finishes.

"The Alchemors prisoner manifest lists a Sharkticon aboard. Heres your capture device sir. It will work this time." Fixit says and tosses the device to Bee.

"Are you sure?" Bee asks.

Fixit chuckles. "Not really."

Bee looks very annoyed with that and says, "Denny do you have a boat Grimlock and I can tow to the water?"

"Take your pick." Denny replies while pointing to his supply of boats.

"You and the dinobot?" Strongarm asks like she can't believe it.

"Grimlock proved to me earlier to me today that he can be trusted in a field situation that requires teamwork. You three will check out those fugitive signals. Together." He orders, all the while with Grimlock dancing behind him. But he straightens when Bee looks at him.

"Yeah, work on that teamwork." Grimlock tells us before walking off with Bee.

"The stasis pods are grid 4-0-23 sector 76-50. Oh, and bring me back something will you? Like a rock or a soil sample or-"

Sideswipe cuts him off by transforming and taking off. I thank Fixit before I follow suit. "You've really gotta work on your manners." I scold playfully.

"Oh come on. Even you can't listen to him for long." Sideswipe replies.

"The point is to at least pretend your listening." I joke.

"Alright you two follow me." Strongarm interrupts.

"Why should we listen to you?" Sideswipe asks annoyed.

"Because I know where they are." She replies.

Sideswipe goes to argue but I interrupt. "Let her lead the way. If she says she knows then we have to trust her. That is the whole point of this after all."

He's reluctant but agrees, but the peace doesn't last long. "This is the total opposite of the right way." He says to her.

"You wouldn't know the right way if it hit you in the optics." She replies.

We all stop and transform. "Your never gonna treat me as an equal are you?" Sideswipe yells at her.

"And your never gonna take me seriously are you?" She asks.

"Urg! I'll com you when I find something...on second thought I'll com Hope since she doesn't treat me like scrap!" He then runs off.

"We can't split up! Lieutenant Bumblebee was very specific!...Sideswipe? Sideswipe! Stupid com unit." She grips.

"IT's almost unhealthy the amount of times you two argue." I say.

"I wouldn't have a problem if he would be more respectful to authortiy." She replies.

"Well you don't exactly respect him either so what do you expect." I say.

"I really don't want to have this conversation, least of all with you." She snaps.

I surpress my urge to snap at her back. "Whatever. I'll check out this way." I don't even give her a chance to reply. I decide to walk to hopefully calm down better. I end up walking for a good ten minutes while muttering angrily. "That uptight code reader needs to take that rod out of her aft...makes me so mad. Urg!"

I stop my muttering when I come across stasis pods. I make sure to really keep my optic on my surroundings as I walk futher through the trees. I hear a snap and walk towards the noise with my gun ready just incase.

The trees clear up as I reach a clearing and across the way is someone standing over a stasis pod. I cock my head to the side trying to determine if their friend or foe. The first thing I notice is the tail. When I see the mech, has to be with that build, raise his servo ready to hit the pod I act. "Freeze!"

The mech turns to me at the command. The first thing I see are the strange yet interesting audio receptors. They resemble this planets creatures called wolves. I've never seen a mech like him before, and I have to admit to finding him handsome.

He looks confused at first but when he gets a good look at me he smiles and walks towards me. "Well hello sister. Did you fall out of the sky too? I'm so glad we found each other."

"Sister? I think you have me confused with someone else." I reply with my gun still aimed at him.

He lets out an amused chuckle. "When I say sister I was merely referring to you being Cybertronian."

"Oh, well I guess that makes sense." I mutter.

"So, is there a name that goes with the lovely femme I see before me?" He asks walking a little closer.

I can't help the blush that makes its way to my face at his compliment, but that doesn't make me lower my gun. "It's Hope."

"Hope...having the faith that worries and tensions shall pass to make room for positive expectations. What a truely lovely name." He replies sweetly as he stands in front of me.

My optics widen at his description of my name. I've never hear it said so elequently before. "Oh, um. Thank you...So, are you going to tell me who you are?"

"Oh pardon my manners miss Hope. I am Steeljaw and it is a pleasure to make your acquantince." He replies with a bow. He doesn't even seem put off by the fact that I have a gun pointing at him.

"I hate to assume, but are you a prisoner from the Alchemor?" I ask, not that he would probably be honest.

"Oh dear, your confused. I wasn't a prisoner on that ship. I was a guard." He replies.

My confusion shows as I say," Fixit never said anything about a guard being on the Alchemor."

"Fixit, yes...well he wouldn't have known. I was in stasis also. My pod programmed to wake in case of a riot." He explains.

I look at him in confusion and then notice the Decepticon logos on his shoulders, but I also notice that they've been scratched through, with what looks to be his claws. This really gets me thinking. Surely if he was a true Decepticon he would have attacked me already. Plus why else would the logos be scratched through?

I lower my gun as I ask," What about the logos?"

He chuckles again. "You've been well trained, asking excellent questions. The logo is meant to confuse the prisoners. Would make gaining their trust easier that way."

I put my gun away. "Alright. I'll give you the benefit of the doubt mr. Steeljaw."

"Your trust will not be misplaced." He states."So what are you doing here all by yourself?"

"Actually I'm-" I'm interrupted by Strongarm walking into the clearing and when she sees Steeljaw she immediately raises her weapon.

"Strongarm wait!"

"Oh, a friend of yours? It eases my spark to know that you are not here alone." Steeljaw says.

"Don't come any closer to her Decepticon." She orders.

"Of course, your confused. I was actually a guard aboard the ship, in stasis. My pod programmed to waken if a riot happened." Steeljaw explains to her.

"Then why do you have a Decepticon logo?" She asks.

"You and miss Hope must have trained together since she asked the same question. As I've told her it is meant to confuse the other GWARR!" He ends up growling and lunging at her knocking the gun out of her hand.

She immedately tries using her com. "This is Strongarm! Hope and I are under attack!"

He goes to punch her but I grab his arm. "Leave her alone!"

His tail, something I didn't consider, wraps around my waist and flings me into some trees.

Strongarm kicks at him as she continues her com. "My position is-woah!"

Steeljaw ends up catching her kick, slamming her into the ground, and then roughly tossing her into a giant rock, knocking her out.

With him distracted I run at him and try to kick him, but he somehow anticipates it and catches my leg. "You glitch! Let go!" I then try to contact everyone. "This is Hope. I'm in need of back-"

I'm forced to stop talking by the pain of the blow by my audio receptor. Not only does my com stop working but I fall to the ground as I feel energon flow from the wound. The last thing I hear is an "I'm sorry" before everything goes black.

When I come to my vision is a bit blurry but thankfully clears up. The first thing I notice is that I'm in some sort of shelter made of trees. I then see Strongarm uncounscious next to me. I try to reach for her but my arms are trapped to my sides with a chain.

I move my head to get a better idea of where I am but hiss at the pain that runs through it. I shut my optics to try to alievate it.

That's when I feel something wet and cold press to the wound on the side of my head. I open my optics and quickly move away when I see that its Steeljaw.

"Easy now. Easy. Let me clean your wound." He says gently.

"You mean the one you gave me." I ask angrily.

Whether sincere or not he looks regretful. "I sincerely apologize for causing you harm. It was not my intention."

"Find it hard to believe you after you've lied to me." I reply.

"I'm sorry that I decieved you, but I didn't know if I could trust you. Just as you were unsure if you could trust me." He states.

"And now I know I can't cause not only did you lie but you attacked me and my teammate." I argue.

"I am sorry that I have not given you a reason to trust me, but if you will allow it I shall win back your trust." He says softly.

I stay silent and glare at him.

"Now, may I finish cleaning your wound?" He asks holding up the cloth again.

"No. It hurts to be touched." I reply while pushing up against the back of the shelter.

"If it's not cleaned now it could cause problems later...please." He lightly pleads.

His gaze is so pitiful that I reluctantly nod.

He smiles then grabs my chin and tilts my head to have better access to the wound. He dabs the wet cloth to the wound, but I flinch and hiss.

He pulls back for a moment. "I'm sorry it hurts but it must be done." He then goes back to cleaning until all the spilt energon is gone.

"There, all done. Now doesn't that feel better?" He asks.

I remain silent.

He sighs but before he can reply Strongarm starts stirring and wakes up looking confused, but clears up when she sees Steeljaw.

Steeljaw lightly chuckles and says, "You two still don't understand. I want to help you. I'm sorry I lied. I didn't know if I could trust you..."

"So are you really a Decepticon? And no lies." I ask.

He sighs. "Yes I am a Decepticon, but I've changed."

"Into a kidnapping Decepticon?!" Strongarm replies sharply.

"I apologize for the things I've done. I can never go back to Cybertron. I'd be locked up just the way you wanted to jail me, before I could explain anything. At least miss Hope was willing to listen to me and give me a chance."

"I was just-"

"But on this planet I can begin anew, with fellow prisoners who feel the same way. In peace. Now is that so wrong?" Steeljaw asks pitifully.

"If thats true then your going about it the wrong way. Attacking us won't do you any good." I state.

"I understand and I regret having to do so. You must understand that being in stasis tends to make one leary of others." He explains.

"But then again words go a long way. Before I found out you were lying I was willing to listen to you explain." I add.

"That you were, and I am forever impressed with your willingness to give chances. You are a gem among stones." He replies.

"Besides, giving chances isn't up to us. Hope and I are just cadets. Our superior officer would have to be the one to-"

Steeljaw interrupts her. "I would love to meet your superior officer, and the rest of your squadron. How many of you are there? Where are you based?"

"Don't tell him. He could be lying again." I tell her.

Steeljaw leans in closer to me until theres only a few inches between us. "Please Hope. Belive me when I say that all I want is peace. I merely wish to meet with your superior officer in hopes of coming to some sort of agreement. Don't you think that would be best?"

Unfortunately his words do make sense, but I'm very reluctant to believe him. "I get what you mean. I do, but you attacking us has left me leary."

"Which is completely understandable." He then cups my cheek with one of his servos. "But I can change that." He leans back to a respectable distance. "So may I know where your stationed?"

"We're just over by the-wait, How do we know this isn't a trick?" Strongarm asks.

Suddenly a mechs voice says, "I see you've found a couple of Autobots."

I look and see a familiar form step out from behind a tree into the shadow. However, he has a glow in the dark Decepticon symbol painted on his chest. "Can I get in on a little payback?" He asks making his voice deeper.

Steeljaw seems to believe the painted symbol. "Gretting brother. I'm Steeljaw, and you are?"

"Oh, I'm. I'm...Grim...Bee." Sideswipe stutters. Apparentely he didn't expect to be asked his name.

"I'm glad you are free Grimbee. Step into the light and join me." Steeljaw replies.

"But uh, what happend to your mark then...brother?" Sideswipe asks.

"I destroyed it and its tracking mechanism. The Autobots mustn't capture me before I can prove to them that I've reformed. I want to live here now, peacefully. As I'm sure you do too."

I hear something next to me and see that its Russell. I nudge Strongarm so she notices as well. He sneaks up to us with a crowbar.

"Get out!" Strongarm whispers.

"Go." I add.

He just keeps coming. Since I'm closer he tries to help me first.

"Me? No no. I'd never give up doing crime things. No, besides I hate the Autobots. Especially know it all cadets. Am I right?" Sideswipe tells Steeljaw.

"Oh cadets can be wonderful. If used properly. Tell me more about yourself ...Grimbee. How were you captured?" Steeljaw asks.

Sideswipe gets nervous. "How was I captured? Well it uh...it was a dark and stormy night."

At that point Russell gets the lock off the chains. Unfortunately Steeljaw hears it and growls.

Russell tries to run but Steeljaw blocks him. "What are you? Besides strange."

"look whose talking!" Russell yells while running through Steeljaws legs.

"Don't go near him! Brother." Sideswipe yells sarcastically.

"Tretchery. How like you Autobots." Steeljaw leaps at Sideswipe and Sideswipe meets him halfway. The two fight while Strongarm and I try to get out of our chains.

Sideswipe leads him away by the time they circle back Strongarm and I are out of our chains. Sideswipe leads Steeljaw towards us and at the last second moves away so she and I can kick him together.

He slams into a tree but makes it fall at Russell.

I run up to him and grab him before the tree can fall on him. "Thanks." He says.

"Your welcome." I reply.

Sideswipe walks up to us and we notice that Steeljaw is no where to be seen.

"Have a bad feeling we're gonna see that con again." Sideswipe states.

"I hope so." Strongarm adds.

We drive back to the scrapyard and we are greeted by Fixit. "Cadet Hope, cadet Strongarm your okay!"

"Why wouldn't they be okay?" Bee asks walking up with Grimlock whose carrying a barrel.

"Hope and I were having a communications difficulity earlier lieutenant. Nothing serious." Strongarm replies.

"Anything to report?" Bee asks.

"We found some open pods sir." She says.

"Plus a Decepticon." I add.

"He calls himself Steeljaw. Says he wants to live peacefully on this planet with like minded Decepticons, but he got unpeaceful with us real quick." Sideswipe finishes.

"Can't wait to meet him. I'll go put this one away, and I'll do it gently." Grimlock says before walking towards a pod.

"If he's lying about going straight we could be looking at a Decepticon army trying to take over this planet." Strongarm states.

"It's all the more reason to wrap these fugitives up fast. I'll have Fixit prep a report on Steeljaws background. He's now on the top of our most wanted list...Good intel noobies. Apparently I can send you into the field together." Bee comments before walking away.

"Thanks Russell. You really saved my spark out there." Strongarm tells Russell.

"Uhhh, your welcome." Russell replies unsurely.

Sideswipe gets angry at that. "What?! I put my gears on the line for you too you know! Fine! Your never gonna-Ahh!"

Sideswipe ends up slipping and falling, and what do you know Strongarm actually catches him.

"Thanks and don't get cocky." She let's him up and walks away.

"That first step we talked about in the woods; I think its been taken." Russell tells Sidesewipe before going to his dad.

I laugh at Sideswipes stunned expression but then wince when the pain in my helm comes back. It stated hurting again once all the excitment wore off and we we're heading back here. Thankfully no one noticed.

I decide to slip away so no one will ask. I manage to make it to a secluded area when I see Sideswipe walk up to me. "What'd you run off for?"

"Oh um, no reason. Had a stressful day and just wanted to calm down." I reply.

"Yeah that it was...I don't suppose he hurt you did he?" He asks.

"Um, well..." I really don't wanna lie so I just be honest. "Actually yeah. He kinda smacked his claws into the side of my head."

He immediately gets angry and gently grabs my face to examine the wound. "That filthy Con. I should hunt him down and rip him apart."

"Don't Sideswipe. Its okay. It's not that bad. He even cleaned it up when I woke back up." I reply.

"Don't defend him. He was in the wrong for attacking you. Especially since you gave him a chance." He says sternly.

On the way back to the scrapyard I told him and Strongarm everything that happened. Needless to say they weren't happy.

"It's really not that big of a deal. By tomorrow it will be a lot better." I say.

He keeps examining as he says, "That may be, but you should probably get Fixit to look at it. Just to be on the safe side."

"Yes carrier." I joke.

He laughs and lets go of my face. "Hey uh, listen. I'm...a...glad your okay. Today could have gone a lot worse."

"That reminds me. I'd like to thank you." I say.

"OH, that's okay. You don't have to-woah!" I catch him by surprise when I wrap my arms around his waist in a hug.

"Thank you for saving me-us today. I really appreciate it. Don't know how being with Steeljaw would have played out if you hadn't come along." I mumble into his chest.

He wraps his arms around me and hugs back. "Anytime...you can trust me on that."

"I already do." I reply.

 **Hope ya'll liked it. Until next time!**


	4. More Than Meets The Eye

**RID: More Than Meets the Eye**

 **Sorry this took so long, but life happens. Been busy with me new job. Hopefully this makes up for it. Enjoy**

 **Guest: Awww thank you! :D**

 **AllSpark Princess: Lol Strongarm is just being difficult...like she always is.**

 **Izzy-dragon-rider: Lol, he's not as smooth as he thinks he is. Hope definetly thought Steeljaw was an interesting character. :) I love him too! His voice is so epic! You did mention writing this as a story in my MTMTE story, so you helped me get started on writing a story for this show! Go you!**

 **snake screamer: Thank you! :)**

 **Devestator215: I'll try to if I can. Depends on if I get my brain to put it together. Lol!**

 **DJ Jazzy: Thank you! Just a cashier job in a grocery store to help me through the rest of college...but every little bit helps. :)**

Yesterday was quite the...interesting to say the least. I managed to survive my first kidnapping...my creators would be so proud. Note the sarcasm.

I'm so mad at myself for giving that Steeljaw mech a chance. My creators always told me I was too trusting.

Today everyone has to get an early start when Fixit tells us of another Decepticon signal popping up. According to Denny its at something called a gold course...whatever that is.

Once we get there we see the red con, who was some google looking optics. With Grimlock leading the charge we head straight towards him. He zaps some kind of beam at Grimlock, which hits him and he comes falling towards us...or rather Sideswipe.

Grimlock lands on Sideswipe who groans at the weight. He rolls off him and I rush over.

I kneel next to him and ask, "Are you okay?"

"He's heavier than he looks." He groans.

I chuckle and grab his arm. "Come on. Let's get ya up."

I then hear the con brag. "Woo Hoo! Four more Autobot take downs and I will own the record!"

Strongarm and Bee aim their weapons at him. "Hate to ruin your day, Bisk but that one you just threw is actually a Dinobot." Bee states.

"Fine. I can still tie the record." Bisk replies before shooting another beam. It hits Bee and knocks him back, then hits Strongarm as well.

Sideswipe and I run at him. When he shoots a beam at us we jump in different directions to avoid it.

We then make our way to Bisk. Sideswipe takes his sword and attacks him from the left while I attack from the right.

"Double defense mode! I am a master at this!" Bisk exclaims.

"Wow, your really annoying." I say dryly while I continue to attack and defend.

"I am not!" He replies defensivly and rather pitifully.

Suddenly Bee is on the com. "Sideswipe and Hope cascade with Strongarm and me. Grimlock, splash down manuver. Go!"

Everyone moves into the practiced position. Bee shoots at him from one side, Strongarm the otehr, then Sideswipe jumps into the air and lands a drop kick on Bisk's face.

Bisk stumbles and I quickly do the same on the other side of his face. "YOu think I Don't know how to beat this attack?! It's just up-up-left-down-claw-claw." He says after getting back up.

Grimlock then jumps into the air while yelling, "Cannonball!" He then smashes down right on top of Bisk.

This effectively knocks Bisk out.

"You are so under arrest." Strongarm tells his knocked out form.

"Score one more for us. Let's get him into a stasis cell." Bee states.

We each help carry Bisk back to the scrapyard. Once he's back in a stasis cell. Grimlock is quick to monologue the events of today."...and Bisk is tossing us around with his claws. Woosh! So I nailed him with the dino demolisher. Pow! It was epic."

"Sounds exciting. I think hearing about what all of you do is the most filling-billing-thrilling- part of what I do. Gosh I'd love to get out in the field in a strictly nonconfrontational capacity of course." Fixit states very excitedly.

"Rule 6-9-9 dash B; Minicons must remain at their duty stations at all time. So-mmmm!"

I put my hand over her mouth to stop her blabbering, which gets a laugh out of Sideswipe. "Would you kill it with the code. Its really grinding my gears...besides, as long as its nonconfrontational I don't see a problem with him coming along."

Fixit looks at me gratefully.

"I don't know Hope. Doesn't seem like he was meant for the tough stuff anyway." Sideswipe comments.

Poor Fixit looks dejected at that.

"Thats not to say you dont play a key role on our team." Bee quickly says.

"Just not as key as me tailpipe kicker. Am I right?" Grimlock adds.

"Well e-excuse me." Fixit says rolling away sadly. Poor thing.

At his point Russell walks up to us after being away. "So how'd it go?" Denny asks him.

"They've all been playing together a really long time." Russell replies.

Suddenly a new voice yells out, "Rusty! Where are ya?"

"Rusty?" Denny asks smugly.

"Oh no." Russell mutters worridly.

"Camo." Bee whispers urgently.

We all quickly either transform or jump over the shelves to hide from the human. "This is so stupid." Sideswipe says from his spot next to me.

"But necessary." I reply quietly.

He just grumbles under his breath.

"Alright team, coast is clear. You can come out." Bee states.

We walk back to Bee in time for the alarm to go off. "Decepticon. A few miles away." Fixit states.

"Let's roll and recapture!" Bee announces trying out another phrase.

"Not quite Bee." I say.

"Yep, not feeling that one either." Bee replies. "Come on."

When we reach the outside perimeter we pause in order to get a plan together. "Strongarm, Sideswipe, and Hope. Let's move in for a closer look. In vehicle mode."

"What about me?" Grimlock asks as we transform.

"Your a little too dinasory for sneaking around big guy." Sideswipe says.

"Hang back and secure the perimeter." Bee adds before we head out.

We drive down into the airplane hanger area to look for the con. Thankfully its night so we don't have to worry about humans.

"Split up. If you spot the fugitive com the rest of the team immediately." Bee orders.

We each drive down different isles to search for the con. I don't see anything in my direction. In my rear view mirror I see a light on in one of the hangers so I decide to check it out.

When I get there I see Bee being attacked by these spider bots, and they're shocking him. I send a com to the team before transforming and heading in. I aim my gun and start shooting at them.

This gains their attention and half of them come at me. The best I can do is dodge them so they won't shock me. I'm actually quite acrobatic when I need to be.

"Your a flexible one aren't ya luv." One asks me in what a humans British accent sounds like.

"Seems to be coming in handy." I reply while continuing to dodge the electricuting spider bots.

He laughs. "Right ya are luv, but that won' last foreva."

Out of the corner of my optic I notice everyone else coming in. Unfortunately I let that distract me from what I'm doing and one of them shocks me. "Hope!" I hear Sideswipe yell. He runs over to me and swings at the spider bots on me.

That then prompts each spider for each bot. And the stupid things keep shocking everyone. One laughs loudly and says,"Oi, bring it in!" They all gather together and head out the hole Grimlock made in the wall.

I help Bee up and we go after them. We see them go down a storm drain. The leader looks back at us and says, "Down the hatch." He then jumps down as well.

Bee tries to reach in after him but is too far gone. "Scrap! Who is this bot?!" He exclaims as everyone else runs up.

When we get back to the scrapyard Bee has Fixit look up who this mech is. "He's a combiner named Chop Shop. A one man heist crew with a list of crimes as long as Alpha Trions beard. Have you seen that beard? It's more of a steel carpet. The way he-"

"So Chop Shops a thiefs up to his old tricks again?" Bee interrupts him.

"I snacked-waxed-hacked local law enforcement database and found a list of properties stolen within an appropiate radius. At first there didn't seem to be a pattern: Copper wire, kerosene, space heater, insolation, storage tanks, computer chips and now an aircraft gyroscope. But taken together theres really only one thing Chop Shop would need all those parts for." Fixit explains.

"A space ship." Bee states.

"He wants off planet!" Strongarm exclaims.

"Can't say I blame him." Sideswipe adds.

"Chop Shop appears to have everything he needs except fuel." Fixit states.

"A manufacturing plant in the next county synthesizes liquid oxygen. Securitys tight though. Too tight for oversized aliens to just walk up to-"

"So we don't send any of them." Bee interrupts Denny. "Denny, would you be up for-"

"Yes!" Denny exclaims.

"Fixit we might need your tech expertise too." Bee states.

"Me?" He asks not believing it.

"You said you wanted to get out in the field." Bee replies.

"Though it is against regulations." Strongarm says dryly.

"Will you can it with the regulations." I tell her.

That earns me a glare.

"How dangerous are we talking about? Say ranging from I don't know one to fourty." Fixit asks.

"If Chop Shop makes it off planet who knows what trouble he can cause. He needs to be brought to justice." Bee replies.

"I'll do it." Fixit says determined.

"Boom! Let's go bug hunting!" Grimlock exclaims.

"Throttle down Grimlock. Your staying here. Without an Earth based vehicle mode you'd stick out like a sore cybercarpole." Bee says.

"But, Fixit doesn't have a vehicle mode." Grimlock says pitifully.

"He's not gonna need one." Denny says.

So after a plan is layed out we get going. While Strongarm and I are driving Bee says over the com, "Sideswipe and I are at low profile spots outside the plant. Well move in as soon as you two flush out Chop Shop."

"Copy that. I will not forget to flush." Strongarm replies.

"Try to work nicely together Hope." Bee adds. "

"We'll see." I reply jokingly.

Strongarm and I stop at a gate so that Denny can convince the guard to let us in. "We're, along with the vehicle behind me, are with the hazardous ulility Bureau...question one, you always take this long to open the gate for prized inspections?

Apparently it works cause the gate is lifted and we drive through.

"Field work is fun. Let's find more humans we can fool." Fixit says excidetly.

"Strongarm stop!" I hiss urgently when I spot something moving.

She does so and when she sees what I mean she says, "Contact."

I see the spider bots messing with a fuel truck as one says,"We've been made. Bug out!" This means they've spotted us.

Strongarm and I quickly transform and go after Chop Shop, whose intending to drive away in the fuel truck.

"Chop is making a break for it!" Strongarm exclaims over the com.

"On our way." Bee replies.

We stand in front of the rest of the components and attack. I do an uppercut on one and then roundhouse kick it.

However, it along with three more, form together back into Chop Shop. He's missing his right arm cause that's the one Strongarm is currently fighting.

"You no good witchets. What am I suppose to do now?!" Chop Shop asks angrily. He then looks at the close by Fixit and grabs him.

"Fixit!" We yell in worry.

"Nononononono!" Fixit protests as Chop Shop attaches him to his right arm socket.

"Oh scrap." Strongarm groans.

"No I'm not even supposed to be here!" Fixit exclaims.

"Let him go!" I yell at Chop Shop.

He smiles and says, "I don' think so luv. Your friend lef' me witout an arm."

"Hang on Fixit!" Strongarm yells running up to them.

Chop Shop just uses Fixit to punch her away.

I run up to them next and attach myself to his back. "Get off ya little spidermonkey!" He yells trying to grab me.

I stay out of his reach and make a grab for Fixit, but I accidently lean too far and Chop Shop uses his left arm and grabs me around the neck and holds me to eye level. "Wrong move luv."

"Let Fixit go scrapheap!" I hiss.

He chuckles and says,"You've got quite tha mouth on ya. I always like tha fiery ones, but I've no time to chat ya up, so stay down." He then roughly tosses me.

I end up hitting my head on the ground so I feel sluggish. I then see a truck driving right towards us so we roll out of the way before it hits us.

"Guys, the con has Fixit!" I yell over the com.

"Actually Fixit is now part of the suspect." Strongarm corrects. "Their coming our way lieutenant."

Strongarm and I transform and catch up with Bee and Sideswipe and chase after Chop Shop whose confiscated the fuel truck.

"Sideswipe, Strongarm get on CHop Shops left flank. We'll try the pitton manuver. Hope, your with me." Bee says.

Sideswipe and Strongarm go on one side of the truck while Bee and I are on the other side.

Chop Shop kick at Sideswipe when he's close and makes him lose control. When Chop Shop drives under the bridge he raises Fixit making him smash through the whole thing leaving a gap. It then collapses making us have to stop.

"Can't win em all." Sideswipe mutters.

"We haven't lost yet. First rule of perp identification..." She then lights her ultraviolent lights so she sees the tracks light up. "Memorize the suspects tire tracks."

"Nice one Strongarm." I compliment.

"Thank you." She replies.

She leads the way as we follow the tracks all the way to what looks like an abandoned train station. Then the tracks just stop. We then transform.

"The trail leads inside sir." Strongarm says to Bee.

"Denny stay back." Bee tells him.

"IF you say so." He replies.

Bee then addresses the rest of us. "Keep your optics open. We're on Chop Shops turf now."

We all sneak up to the enterance then peer inside where Chop Shop is working on fueling his ship.

"Sweet ride." Sideswipe comments.

"Ok not so much his turf as his mission control." Bee adds.

Chop Shop then stands in front of us. "You don't want us on this rock and we don't wanna be here so what's tha glitch coppers?"

"May day!" Fixit yells as Chop Shop slams him into the ground at us, but we all dodge.

He then charges at us and kicks us away from him.

Strongarm goes to shoot him but Bee stops her."Don't shoot! You could ignite the rocket fuel."

"And you might hit me!" Fixit adds attacks but he uses Fixit to grab his sword and fling him roughtly into a beam.

"Sorry Sideswipe!" Fixit yells.

Then Strongarm tries but is punched away.

I rush over and kick at his legs but he dodges. He then goes to kick me but I dodge. The process repeats for a few moves. "Ya've definetly got betta trainin unda ya belt than these two do. I'll give ya that luv."

"Stop calling me that!" I yell while I continue trying to hit him.

He then tries to hit me with Fixit but I don't wanna hit him so I just dodge, so he smashes his other arm into my side making me skid across the ground.

I can barely hear Bee tell Fixit to fight back.

I raise my head in time to see Chop Shop lift Bee in the air and shock him, and drop him to the ground. "We're never going back in no cage!"

"Fixit, the team needs you!" Bee yells.

Just as Chop Shop is about to smash Fixit into Bee he suddenly freezes. ITs almost as if...Fixits fighting back! "You work for me palie!"

Fixit turns to Chop Shop and punches his face as he says, "I. Work. FOr my team!" He continues to hit him in the face. "Why you hitting youself? Why you hitting yourself?"

Chop Shop finally have enough. "Get off ya mangy skid." He then disconnects Fixit from him.

Fixit rolls over to Bee. "You can handle the field work from here right?"

"We'll manage. Thanks Fixit." He then turns his attention to Chop Shop and gives him an uppercut to the chin, making him fly into the truck making him freeze from the liquid fuel.

Everyone congradulates Fixit and once we're back at the scrapyard the story is told to Grimlock. "Wait wait wait. You did what?"

"Yeah thats right. Punched Chop Shop a couple of times. Pow pow pow pow pow pow-"

Sideswipe has to nudge him with his foot to get him to stop rambling.

"It was epic. I mean, it doesn't need to be repeated but it was epic." Fixit continues.

"If it wasn't for Fixit we never would have captured Chop Shop. "

"YOu did good Fixit." I compliment.

"Guess you can't spell team without an F and um...um...is it one X or two? Oh, that reminds me. Theres someplace we have to be." Grimlock says.

Needless to say we're curious. He leads us to a hill where we are overlooking what Denny called a football field. Where Russell is playing a sport with other younglings. It's kinda far so we have to share a big pair of binoculars to see better. It's Sideswipes turn first.

Strongarm is quick to grip. "Give it. Come on its my turn!"

Sideswipe holds it out of her reach. "It is not."

"Would you two stop it." I say.

"Oh, crunch time!" Grimlock says bringing our attention back to the game.

Russell runs up to the ball that he placed on the ground and kicks it right through the two posts at the end of the field.

We all cheer for Russells victory.

 **Sorry this chapter is so short, but I hope yall like it none the less. Thanks for reading!**


	5. WWOD

**RID: W.W.O.D**

 **Hello everyone! I am so sorry about the long wait, but my school work at college has been murder lately. I hope this makes up for it! I hope yall like it!**

Everyone is currently standing by the command center as Bee tries to give a presentation on where we've found the stasis pods. "Now, this map shows where we've found stasis pods so far."

"Hey, if you draw a line between the pod vocations-ovations-locations it looks kinda like Megatron. Heres that thing on his nose. Here's the-" Fixit immediately stops his rambling at the look Bee gives him.

"The point is now we have an idea of where to search for more pods. The more pods we find-"

My attention strays from Bee where I notice movement from Sideswipe. I look and see that Sideswipe has stuck his finger in his mouth and is moving it towards Strongarms audio receptor.

I let out a light giggle at that.

He sticks his finger in her audio, but she quickly tackles him face first into the ground. This causes both Grimlock to laugh.

"And that, funny bot, is what happens when someone sticks his finger in my audio receptor." She hisses at him.

"For a rulebook with arms you fight dirty." He hisses at her.

"Do it again Strongarm! Do it again!" Grimlock exclaims.

Bee pulls Strongarm off Sideswipe. "Guys please. I'm just trying to get us better organized.

Apparently they ignore him in favor of getting in each others faces. "You got lucky. I was about to make my move." Sideswipe tells her.

"My foot is about to move you right back to Cybertron." She retorts.

"Enough!" Bee orders.

They huff and walk away in opposite directions. Grimlock laughs as he walks away.

Fixit rolls up to Bee and says, "Um, should I reschedule over map presentations to tomorrow? 

"My team never gave Optimus this much trouble." Bee mutters.

"Maybe its because you all were fighting through a war which would require you to constantly on your guard and ready for battle." I reason.

Bee smiles as he rubs my head. "Always the voice of reason...just like your carrier."

I smile at that.

"So what was Optimus' secret for maintaining order?" Fixit asks.

"I'm not sure...I guess I could try asking him." Bee says before walking over to a wall of mirrors.

"How is your head doing miss Hope?" Fixit asks me.

"Oh its fine. Completely healed now. You did a really good job in fixing it." I reply.

"Your most welcome. I'm not called Fixit for snuffing-buffing-nothing."

Suddenly theres a loud crash from behind me. I quickly turn and see a huge pile scattered on the ground, with Bee poking out from the middle of it. I also see a guilty looking Sideswipe standing close by.

I stomp up to him. "What did you do?!"

"Hey, it was an accident! I didn't think they'd fall over like that." He replies sheepishly.

"What'd you except when you stacked them on top of each other like that?" I ask sarcastically.

He huffs at being told off on.

"My 1978 volcano avenger machine!" Denny whimpers in distress at the sight of the pile.

Grimlock and I start moving the machines to dig Bee out. We get him dug out as he mutters, "Scrap."

'Are you alright Bee?" I ask as I help him up.

"I'm fine." He replies. "You know when Optimus told us to stop doing something we stopped."

"Why?" Russell asks.

"Because Optimus had this great commanding voice. It was like-ahem...Strongarm."

She pauses and looks back at Bee.

"Sideswipe."

He does the same.

"Grimlock."

So does he.

"Hope." He finishes while using whats supposed to be an Optimus voice. 'There is no time for this foolishness. We have a galaxy relying on us and a mission to complete."

Theres a pause as everyone lets that sink in. He really didnt do that bad of a job, considering mimiking a voice like his perfectly is impossible.

Everyone, besides myself burst out laughing at Bee.

"Oh, I'm so sorry sir, but..." Strongarm struggles to reply as she laughs.

"That was the worst Starscream imitation ever." Sideswipe adds through his chuckling.

"Starscream?" Bee asks confused, not understanding how they would think that was supposed to be Starscream.

They keep laughing at him and I've finally had enough. "It wasnt that funny."

"Oh yes it was...that was terrible!" Sideswipe says still laughing.

I notice Bee looking upset at their laughing so I snap. "Stop laughing at him!"

I'm still ignored. "Urg! You guys are such jerks!" I growl before stomping off.

Apparentely that gets their attention cause they call after me trying to get my attention, but I just ignore them and keep walking off. I hop over the wall and walk into the forest to cool down.

I'm very sensitive to others feelings so seeing them laugh at Bee like that didnt set well with me. After walking for a while I find a nice bundle of trees to rest under, with a nice view of the valley below.

Then I get a com from Bee. "Whats up Bee?"

"Hey Hope. Are you alright. You left in a hurry." He asks.

"Yeah. Just aggravated. Didn't like that they laughed at you like that." I reply.

"I appreciate your concern, but I'm a big mech and besides I've been laughed at before."

"I can't help that I'm sensitive to other peoples feelings." I say.

"I know and its not a bad thing. It's especially refreshing to those who fought for so long." He replies.

I just hum in agreement.

"If you want you can have the day to yourself." Bee says.

I smile to myself and say, "Thanks but I don't need the whole day, but for a little while would be nice."

He laughs and says,"Take all the time you need. I'm sure we can manage without you for a while."

I laugh and say bye before cutting the com. I look back at the scenery and let my thoughts wonder. For the last few days I've really started thinking about home, more importantly my creators. I've really started missing them.

I'm glad I can be here to help with capturing the cons but I do wish I could see them. At least just visit them for a while. I haven't told Bee about this because I don't want him to feel guilty that we don't have a way home.

I wonder what their thinking right now anyway; about me being gone. They're both very protective of me so if I know them they are driving themselves crazy with worry. This makes me feel guilty for not considering this when I tagged along. I sure wish I could go back home to see them.

With these thoughts running through my mind I find myslef getting more tired. "Maybe just a short nap will juice me up." I mutter before drifting into a light recharge.

I'm startled out of my recharge by the sound of my com link going off. "Hello?" I ask not hearing who it was.

"Thank primus. I've been trying to reach you. I thought something had happened." Bee exclaims.

"Whats wrong?" I ask immediately perking up.

"A stasis pod was found in a human musuem in Crown City and the Decepticon inside got out. Could use your help finding him." Bee replies.

"I'm on my way. Be there as soon as I care." I reply before cutting the link. I get up transform and drive towards the coordinates Bee has sent. Luckily it isn't far from where I decided to park.

I'm soon at the humans musuem and I drive around to the back, per Bee's orders. Making sure there arent humans around I transform and walk inside. Soon enough I see Bee at the end of the hall. "Bee!" I exclaim as I walk up to him.

"Shadow, thanks for coming. Sorry to have to interrupt your alone time.' HE replies.

"No problem. So whats going on?" I ask.

"The Decepticon that was found in the stasis pod is a buffaloid named Terrorshock, which means it will be difficult to stop him if he ever gets out. So we need to find him before he does." Bee explains.

"Yes sir."

Bee sighs and says,"I sure wish the others were as organized as you."

"Still giving ya trouble?" I ask.

"Yeah, but we can talk about that later. For now lets find Terrorshock...if the others come on that is."

Denny and Russell walk up and Bee asks, "Anyone seen the rest of the team?"

"Maybe the teams just not into your whole I'm gonna lead like Optimus plan." Russell suggests.

Bee sighs, "I just-I don't know what else I can-"

Hes interrupted by a con, I can only assume is Terrorshock, walks up.

"Its just me then. Shadow, guard Denny and Russell." Bee orders.

"But Bee-

"Do as I say." He intterupts. He aims his gun as he says, "End of the line Decepticon."

Terrorshock growls and gets ready to charge.

I herd Denny and Russell over to the side so their out of the way, and I stand close ready to defend.

Terrorshock runs at Bee and hits him hard enough to smash him through the wall and outside. Unfortunately, humans are outside so they see. Terrorshock then transforms and drives off.

"Denny. You and Russell go run intereference." I state.

"Don't worry I got a plan." He replies before they run off.

"Its okay folks. The musuems been working on some new animotronics. Watch!" Denny turns to Bee with a remote and says,"Hey big guy whats the density of mercury?"

Thankfully Bee catches on and in a drone voice says, "The density of mercury is-bzzz-error-errror." He then stiffly walks back inside.

"Still working out the bugs obviously. The musuems almost ready to reopen so see ya inside soon." Russell adds.

Once everyones back inside we walk futher into the building.

"Dad, that was a pretty good idea back there."

"Well I had a pretty good teammate helping me make it work." He replies.

"Strongarm, Sideswipe, Grimlock this is Bumblebee. The Con's loose in the city. I'm heading to the loading docks now. Bumblebee out."

"Why didn't you order them to meet you there? Isn't that what Optimus would have done?" Russell asks.

"Probably." Bee replies. He then stops suddenly while looking around until stopping at a door

"Are you okay?" I ask but am ignored.

"Optimus. I tried to call you...Actually nows not a good time for me Optimus. A Decepticon is free in a populated area." Bee says to what must be Optimus even though I can't hear or see him. "...my team. I'm not doing a very good job at leading them Optimus. No matter how much I try to be like you...you can say that again." The last part he says sadly while hanging his head and doorwings dejectingly.

"Optimus! He just dissappeared." I hope hes alright.

"What did he say Bee?" I ask.

"That I'm not him." He replies sadly while walking towards the loading dock.

"I think he meant that in a good way." I reply.

"How is that a good thing?" He asks.

"Because Optimus is Optimus and your you. You can't expect to be someone else when your much better being you. Everyone has their way of leading that works for them. You just have to find yours. I know Optimus will be more proud of you for leading your own way." I state.

He ponders my words and then with a determined face keeps heading towards a display with humans riding on four legged animals with ropes in thier hands chasing other creatures.

"Come on. Let's get outside." He says.

Once outside I notice the others waiting. Strongarm notices me first. "Look who decided to show up."

"Can it rule book." I reply.

"Enough." Bee snaps.

"We're sorry lieutenant." Strongarm says.

"We just had some bad luck." Sideswipe adds.

"That thing has a really hard head." Grimlock finishes.

"We're going after Terrorshock, together. Come on." Bee says.

"Sir? Do you have a plan?" Strongarm asks.

"If no ones giving a buffaloid orders it feels lost and alone. But if someone steers the buffaloid-"

"The buffaloid will go where you tell it to." Grimlock catches on.

"Maybe even right into a stasis pod. Lieutenant thats brillant!" Strongarm exclaims.

"Even better than that cadet. It'll be fun. Lets roll out."

We all transform and follow after Bee towards the direction the buffaloid went. It doesnt take long until we have him in our sights.

"Our cover?" Strongarm asks worridly.

"Forget that. We'll deal with that after we get Terrorshock. Now, do what I do. Yeeha! Yipeekie!"

"Yee Ha! Yipeekie!" Sideswipe mimicks.

"Yee Ha! Zippeehiway!" Strongarm tries but fails.

I weave through traffic like they did. "No way am I saying that!"

Bee hits the con making him run in root mode instead. He hits him again making him move again.

Soon hes boxed in with Bee, Sides, and Strongarm on the sides and me and Grimlock in the back, even if hes on a trailor pulled by Strongarm.

"If he hits that scaffolding up ahead that whole overpass might come down."

"We're too close. Theres no time." Strongarm argues.

"I have this." Bee says. He drives in front of the con and then hits his breaks hitting the con making him fall.

Grimlock then jumps while yelling cannonball and landing on the cons back.

Russell then gets on Strongarms speaker and tells the observing humans a quick cover story. "If you liked that action folks then come see the stunt car and truck festival in witchaha county. Bring the kids."

After pulling Grimlock back on the trailer he heads back to the scrapyard. On the way Grimlock asks, "So what would cowboys do after a successful mission?"

"Just what we're doing Grimlock. Riding off into the sunset, together." Bee replies.

We soon reach the scrapyard and Grimlock is quick to reenacte what he went through today while their being entertained I decide to go back to the spot I was today.

Once I get there its turned dark so I can gaze at the stars. While doing so I hear someone walking up behind me. I quickly pull out my gun and point it at them.

"Woah woah. Easy. ITs just me." Sideswipe says holding up his servos.

I put my gun away. "SOrry. I didnt know it was you."

"Yeah, I got that. I saw you sneak away and wanted to check on you." He replies nervously.

"Its not like I was running away." I reply with a laugh.

"I know but after this morning...I had to make sure you weren't still mad." He replies.

"Don't worry I'm over it. I was testy this morning and you guys making fun of Bee didn't help, but I'm over it so its all good." I reassure him.

"Ok. Ok good, and if it matters any I'm sorry." He replies.

"Apology accepted." I reply with a smile.

He smiles in return before looking shy and nervous. "So uh, you probably want to be alone now dont you?"

I giggle at him. "I didn't say that. You can join me if you want."

He needs no futher invitation and plops right down next to me. "So this is where you went?"

"Looks that way. I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going and this is just where I ended up." I reply.

"Nice spot...so, how ya doin?" He asks nervously.

I laugh and sarcastically ask, "How am I doing?"

"Well...uh. I just...small talk you know?" He replies sheepishly.

I lightly punch his arm and say, "I didn't peg you for the small talk type of mech."

"You'd be surprised." He replies. "I uh...missed you today."

"Missed me? I was only gone for a little while." I reply.

"Yeah but when youve got the rule book dictator as company you tend to miss the one you actually like being around." He replies.

I laugh and says, "Good point. Just think I've had to work with her for a while on Cybertron."

"How do you stand it?" He asks.

"I just ignore her for the most part. You eventually learn how to tune her out." I reply.

"Sure would make it easier to tolerate her."

After a moment of silence I say, "By the way...I missed you too."

He turns to me, shocked at first, and then smiles.

After chatting for a few hours longer I feel myself start to drift off. I then uncounsciously feel myself lay my head on his shoulder. I think I even feel him wrap his arm around me as I fall into recharge.

 **Sorry again for the long wait! I hope this made up for it!**


	6. As the Kospego Commands

**RID: As the Kospego Commands**

 **Hello everyone! Hope yall are doing good and I hope yall enjoy this chapter. I had fun writing it!**

 **Bumblebee-the-Dork: I did not even notice that I got my OC's mixed up! Omg! I wonder if a lot of writers have that problem. Lol! Cookie for you for noticing it.**

 **mchap1154: I love writing the SS and Hope moments. Fun times!**

 **unicron1000: Sorry it was so late.**

 **AllSpark Princess: Lol you may be right. ;)**

 **DJ Jazzy: I'm glad you like it! More for you!**

While hanging out with Sideswipe I ended up falling into recharge. When I woke up I found myself back at the scrapyard. I can only assume Sideswipe carried me back since I obviously didn't walk.

For some reason the thought of Sideswipe carrying me back makes my face heat up in a blush. I push back the thoughts, not wanting to think too much on them. Earlier Bee had told me to scout around the perimeter of the crash site to see if I could find anything of value, but sadly I'm returning to the scrapyard emyty handed. I'm sure if there was anything of value the Cons would have already made off with it.

Once I'm back at the scrapyard I hear the sound of thing falling. I rush over to the source of the sound. Once I get there I see stasis pods falling all over the place and Fixits right in the middle of it. I notice one about to fall right on top of him, so I run over and catch it before it can.

Fixit looks at me thankfully. "Thank you miss lope-rope-Hope."

"Your welcome Fixit. So what are you doing trying to stack these by yourself?" I ask.

"Well actually-look out!" He exclaims pointing behind me.

I turn and see a stasis pods about to fall on me but thankfully Bee catches it before it hits me.

"Many spanks-glanks-thanks sir. I'll finish stacking these stasis pods immediately." Fixit says.

"Fixit, didn't I ask you and Sideswipe to work on this together?" Bee asks.

"Well yes sir, but Sideswipes stablizer is sore so he thought it might be better if I did it myself." Fixit replies.

Bee and I look up and see Sideswipe dancing to the music he's listening to through the headphones Denny fashioned. He's obviously fine.

Bee sighs. "I think Sideswipe might be taking advantage of you."

Fixit laughs and says, "Oh hardly sir. Sideswipe offered to cover my elephant cage cleaning duties for the next five cycles. Fair trade."

"No Fixit. We don't have any elephants." Bee replies. "Let's go talk some sense into him Hope."

I nod and eagerly go over to him, ready to give him what for.

"Sideswipe-Sideswipe." Bee tries getting his attention but can't be heard.

Coming up with an idea I yank his headphones off, thus getting his attention.

"Audio overload!" Sideswipe exclaims.

"You need to stop taking advantage of your teammates and you-what are you listening to anyway?" Bee takes the headphones from me and places them over his audios. He goes wide opticed at what he hears. "Oh! I love this song!"

Me and Sideswipe watch as he dances in place to it. At our staring he gives the headphones back to Sideswipe. "Uh, well the music on this planet is pretty good. The melodies are complex and the lyrics frequently have different meanings."

"I like the unza unza parts." Sideswipe adds.

"Yeah, well in any case we need to help our teammates ok? And don't get the better of them." Bee says.

I smack Sideswipe on the arm. "Yeah, so no being a jerk."

"Hey I'm not a jerk. If I were I wouldn't have carried you back last night." He replies with a smirk.

I huff but before I can reply a ring goes off. Denny and Russell rush over. "Customer."

We transform just as a vehicle drives up and humans...wearing very strange outfits, come out. "Give us what we desire...or the Kospego will destroy you all." One of them says.

"Kospego?" Russell asks.

"Local legend. Some kind of giant cranky elk like creature that walks on two legs and has the strength of 1,000 humans." Denny answers.

"I too thought the Kospego was but a myth until I saw it. The Kospego said, 'I need stuff and you's gonna get it for me, or else I'm gonna break some junk. And by junk I mean yous.' I shared the story with others. They came to witness the Kospego and now they too are believers. We must all follow the Kospegos commands or kkkkk." They make a noise sounding like something breaking.

"Uh-huh, and will the Kospego be paying in cash?" Denny asks.

"Oh no. Arnold will. Thats me." The human says.

"So what can I get you and the Kospego Arnie?" Denny asks.

The humans snaps his fingers and another brings him a scroll. He opens it and it is very long. "We have already found many things but the Kospego still demands fifteen pounds of lead, one hundread and fourty one two inch nails, thirty-seven yards of steel cable, and one high voltage electric generator."

"Ok. Just stay here and we'll see what we can find for ya." Denny says before walking off to find said items.

After a while he comes back with a lot of stuff. "Well heres most everything. Give me a mintute to fire up the crane and I'll bring a generator over."

"But dad we sold the last generator yesterday remember?" Russell hints.

"What? We have one in the back." Denny says not getting it.

"No. We sold it to mr. Bumblebee." Russell adds.

Denny catches on and says, "Oh...sorry."

"The only other high capacity generator in the area is at the dam, but thats not for sale. The Kospego will not be pleased. He may very well kabab us on his antlers. Off we go." The humans get their stuff hooked up to their vehicle before driving off.

We transform soon after.

"Boy is someone taking those poor saps for a ride, pretending to be the Kospego. So, why couldn't I sell them my generator?" Denny asks.

"Because Denny I suspect-"

Bee is interrupted by Strongarm driving up. "I'm back lieutenant but the mission was a complete failure. I didn't find anything at the crash site that we hadn't seen previously, except this." She says holding up a Decepticon hunter device. Suddenly it activates and turns into a blaster and slices a bright metal box in half.

Denny flinches at it being destroyed and drops to his knees by it in sadness.

"Well this thing won't be bothering us anymore." Grimlock says.

Denny isn't amused.

"I bet that could totally take down a Decepticon." Sideswipe states.

"What is it?" Russell asks.

"It's a Decepticon hunter...Sideswipe how is your stabilizer feeling?" Fixit asks.

"Um Fixit, a little more info?" Bee asks.

"Oh right. Sideswipe damaged his stablizer so I-"

"On the Decepticon hunter." Bee interrupts.

"What? We have a Decepticon hunter? Where?" Fixit asks looking around. He then spots the one in his servos that he took from Strongarm. "A Decepticon hunter." He then hands it to Sideswipe.

Strongarm snatches it back from him.

"Careful. It can be quiet dangerous. Decepticon hunters were made standard on all prision ships." Fixit warns.

"Whats it do?" Russell asks.

"The Decepticon hunter connects to its users neural transions to whatever combat device is imagined it generates within certain peramiters." Fixit states.

"That doesn't sound dangerous. It sounds awesome!" Russell exclaims.

Strongarm walks up to the other metal boxes and holds up the hunter. "Protoblaster." It transforms into a sword and slices a box.

"I said protoblaster." It transforms into some kind of mace and drops on another box.

"Protoblaster!" It changes into a strange looking sword and destroys another box.

"I must be doing it wrong." She ponders.

"Thats because its tried to your thought process. You actually have to be able to think to make it work." Sideswipe says snidly.

"Your lucky I'm able to think about sunshines and rainbows right now." She retorts.

I go up to Sideswipe and pull on his arm. "Just let it go Sideswipe. It'll just be another argument."

He look at me. "Oh come on. Even you have a hard time not being mad at her."

"Be that as it may if you wouldn't react to her then you'd be so much better off." I reply.

"It's not like it's my fault. The punk is the one who always starts it." Strongarm argues.

"That is a complete lie. You've started plenty of arguments and don't call him a punk." I retort.

"Oh excuse me. Didn't mean to insult your mechfriend." She says sarcastically.

I faintly blush at her words. "He's not my mechfriend."

"But I wouldn't mind if I were. Infact, please be my femmefriend." Sideswipe begs.

"Your not helping you lug head." I say to him.

Bee breaks up the three of us. "Before anyone thinks something they'll regret."

"So why couldn't I offer them a generator Bee?" Denny asks. "I could've used the space to display my vintage refrigirators...my poor poor refrigirators."

"That list from the Kospego; these items may have seemed random but they weren't. I suspect the Kospego is one of our Decepticons tricking humans into thinking its your creature of legend, using them to help juryrig a spacebridge." Bee explains.

"A spacebridge? So we could go home to gather reenforcments." Strongarms states.

"Home or anywhere else." Sideswipe adds.

"I could see my creators again." I mutter to myself without anyone hearing.

"We could if we thought the spacebridge would work, but its far more likely that the slightist misalignments woud create a black hole like phenomenon that could badly damage Even destroy Earth." Bee says.

Everyone gasps at that.

"Which would be bad." Grimlock says.

Fixit holds up his mobile archive of the prisoners. "The Alchemors prisoner manifest does list a Decepticon named Thunderhoof matching the general discription."

"We better make sure the generator at the dam stays where it is." Strongarm states.

"Roger that." Bee says walking off. "Autobots!"

We follow after him and wait for him to try out another motto. "Here comes another stinker." Sideswipe mutters.

"Nope. This time he nails it." Strongarm argues.

"Lets rev, rock, and rumble." Bee says.

We all go quiet, which means we think its awful.

"Oh really? I kinda liked that one." Bee says disappointed.

After that we make our way to the dam and see a line of generators. Thankfully its dark out so no humans are around. "Sidedwipe, you Hope and Grimlock stay here and guard the generator. Strongarm, let's make a circular sweep of the area." Bee orders.

He and Strongarm drive off while the rest of us transform and move in front of the generators. Sideswipe just sighs as he leans against the fence.

Grimlock, however, gets into a fighting stance and gets ready for anything. Have to admire him for determination. "Does it bug you that he asked Strongarm to help scout and not you?" Sideswipe asks me.

"No, why should it?" I ask.

"I don't know. Figured standing guard over a generator wouldn't be ideal for you." He replies.

"Well it's not like I would volunteer for a job like this, but it needs to be done so I'll do it...you sound like you're bored already." I joke.

"I am. This is torture." He says dramatically.

"How can this be torture? We've only been standing here for about a minute." I ask.

"Urg, I don't know." He grips.

I laugh at him and say, "You just want to be dramatic."

"I do not." He argues.

I just shake my head and laugh at him.

For the next few minutes as we stand guard, and not seeing anything, Sideswipe starts to gradually lower to the ground until he is lying flat on his back...dramatically.

He then sits up and says, "I'm gonna scout the perimeter." He then starts walking off.

"But Bumblebee told us to stay here." Grimlock says.

"Yeah but here includes right here and the perimeter around here." He replies.

"Oh." Grimlock replies before getting back in his stance.

"Sideswipe, you shouldn't go anywhere. What if something happens? It'll be easier to fight off a Con if there are three of us instead of just two." I say.

"Don't worry. Nothings gonna happen, and even if it does you can call me over. I promise I won't be far." He replies.

"Sideswipe-

"Look, I won't be far. You two will be fine." He interrupts. He then disappears into the trees.

I sigh and mutter about him being idiotic.

"You alright?" Grimlock asks.

"Yeah I'm fine. Sideswipe's just an idiot. But thanks for asking." I reply sweetly.

He grins. "You're welcome, and don't worry. If anything happens I'll protect you."

"I can take care of myself, but I appreciate it. You're not bad at all Grimlock."

He chuckles bashfully. "Awww, gee thanks. I bet you say that to all the mechs."

"Hardly." I reply jokingly.

Our conversation is cut short when I hear a noise. "Did you hear that?"

"No. What did it sound like?" Grimlock asks.

The sound of falling trees and footsteps fills the air. "Like that."

"Maybe its one of the others." He suggests.

"Since when do they knock down trees when they walk...I don't think its a friendly. I'm gonna look on the other side of the fence since I think it might be from over there. Can you cover this side?"

"No problem. I got this, but yell for me if you need help." He replies.

I nod and sprint over to the other side of the fence to check out the treeline. It looks pretty normal and next thing I know I hear Grimlock say, "Whose there? What are you-AHHH!"

I turn and see the mech we saw in Fixits archives. He really does look like the humans version of the Kospego. He's tall, blue, and has big antlers on his head. All in all he looks very intimidating. I also see the knocked down Grimlock at his peds.

Without thinking I rush over to Grimlock and kneel down to check on him. "Grimlock! Grimlock, are you okay?"

I see Thunderhoofs peds walk right up to me as he, in what the humans would call a mafia voice, says, "Eyoo whats dis? Who might yous be dollface?"

I look up at his face and I can't help but be intimidated by this mech. noticing my silence and expression he adds, "Ey now, der aint no reason ta be afraid of me. I wouldn' dares harm a femme, especially one as lovely as yous."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" I ask sarcastically.

He lets out a chuckle. "Der we go. I was begginin ta think dat yous was mute. Nice ta know der's a pretty voice ta go wit dat pretty face. Now, how about yous let me get dis here generator and den come wit me ta where I'm buildin a spacebridge."

"Why would I want to go anywhere with you, especially after you attacked my friend."

"It was necessary, and besides I can take ya back to Cybertron. No femme should have ta stay on a mudball like dis." He replies.

"I'd rather stay here than go anywhere with you." I reply feeling a little braver.

"You's wont be sayin dat after ya hear what I've got ta offer." He adds.

"And what exactly is that?" I ask.

"Come ta Cybertron wit me and yous can be my gal." He replies with a smirk.

My optics widen at that. "Be your WHAT?! Why in any universe would I want that?!"

"Let me explain somethin ta ya. I ran the biggest criminal organizations on Cybertron, which made me a lot of doe. If yous was my femme you would want for nuthin. I could get yous anything you want. You'd have the life of luxury."

"Oh yes my creators would just love that...why would you even want me? You just met me. You can't possibly be serious." I say in shock over his words.

"I know a good one when I see one, and baby yous a real good one. Plus, your just about da cutiest thing I've ever seen. I always wanted me a trophy mate." He replies with a smirk.

If at all possible my optics widen even futher. "Mate?! Your insane! As if I'd ever agree to that!"

He shrugs and keeps smiling. "Yous only think dat cause ya aint ever lived it. Youll learn ta love it...but we'll talk later. Right now, I need this here generator and yous is coming wit me."

"Not on your life." I then very quickly stand up and head towards the direction that Sideswipe went. I know I shouldn't leave Grimlock but I need to get away from this mech to call for help. Before I can com anyone I am roughly knocked to the ground.

"Eyooo, not a good move dollface. Not a good move at all." Thunderhoof says from above me. He then grabs me and lifts me up so I'm forced to walk beside him rather clumsily since my arms are trapped to my sides.

"LEt me go! Sideswipe! Sideswipe!" I yell hoping to get his attention.

Thunderhoof just puts his hand over my mouth. "Enough of dat doll. I don't think ya realize how good a deal I'm offerin."

I try to retort but its muffled from his hand over my mouth.

Stupid Sideswipe. Why did he have to go running off.

Thunderhoof walks us up to a generator and takes his free hand off my mouth and grabs the edge of it, and in an impressive amount of strength starts to drag it with him.

Figuring I'm not going to be released anytime soon I figure I might as well fill the silence. "Where are we going?"

"To the place I set up to have a spacebridge built, so we can get off this mud ball and back to my empire." He replies.

"What makes you think your empire is still there?" I ask snidely.

He laughs and hugs me to him tighter. "You've got spunk; I like that. Even if it's been taken down I can just start it back up all over again."

I choose not to reply and instead just try to focus on where we're going so I can remember the way for when I try to make a break for it. After walking for a while we come to a large clearing where a spacebridge is obviously being built. What's stranger is that there are a lot of humans dressed like the ones who came to the scrapyard running around.

"What are all these humans doing here?" I ask.

"Well I couldn't very well build da bridge myself could I. I needed workers and apparently I look like des natives legendary creature, so it made it easier ta get em ta do what I say." He replies.

We walk into the clearing where Thunderhoof places the generator where he wants it.

"Oh grand Kospego. We live to serve you...oh, is this a female Kospego?" The human asks when he catches sight of me.

I go to retort when Thunderhoof interrupts. "Dat's right and yous better get dis thing built or else she's gonna be upset...and I don't like my gal upset."

The human immediately gets nervous. "O-Of course grand Kospego. We shall impress her with the alter." He then runs off to help with the construction.

I glare at Thunderhoof. "I'm not your gal."

"Yous say dat, but I'm sure I can get ya ta change your mind." He replies. "Come on dollface. Let's check da perimeter ta make sure no ones gettin da sneak on us."

"Oh wouldn't that be a crying shame." I reply sarcastically.

He laughs at that. "Like a gal wit a sense of humor." He walks us around for a little while with me trying to get loose but he just tightens his grip.

We are interrupted by a noise coming from the clearing, and it almost sounds like...talking. I immediately get my hopes up. "What in da name of Cybertron is dat?"

"Come on toots. Stick close." He adds.

"Like I have a choice." I reply under my breath.

We walk back to the clearing and I immediately brighten at what I see. Its Sideswipe and Bee.

When Thunderhoof spots them he asks,"Eyoo, what's goin on here? Where'd my little worker weirdos run off to?"

The two mechs spot me trapped by Thunderhoofs arms. "Hope!"

"Guys!" I exclaim. I try to run over to them but Thunderhoof won't let me go. "Let me go!"

"Let her go!" Bee orders.

"I don't think so. I found dis little beauty so get your own." He replies.

"I told you I ain't your gal, so let me go!" I exclaim.

Both Bee and Sideswipe immediately get angry. "What have you done to her?!"Bee asks angrily.

"Now hold on rite der. I may be a crime boss, but I ain't a monsta. I aint eva layed a threatning hand on a femme and I ain't startin now!" Thunderhoof replies offended.

"Your under arrest." Bee states.

"Don't go barkin rules and regulations at me officer. I'm Thunderhoof see and I ran some of the biggest criminal enterprises on Cybertron. Half you cops were on my payroll."

"That spacebridge is dangerously unstable." Bee says.

"What's unstable is you if you think I ain't bridging ta Cybertron ta take back my turf. Tell ya what; seeing as your fellow Cybertron and all I'll cut ya in on a piece of the action." Thunderhoof states.

"You are going back to Cybertron Thunderhoof, in a stasis pod...and you won't be taking Hope with you." Bee says pointing his gun at Thunderhoof.

"Bee maybe we should think about this. It's not like we have a spacebridge. Maybe his will work and we don't want to stay on Earth forever." Sideswipe suggests.

"Sideswipe, we don't make deals with criminals. Especially one who kidnapped one of our friends and is holding them hostage." Bee replies. "Your coming with us Thunderhoof, but first let Hope go."

"Eyoo wheres the respect. Usually I let underlings do tha dirty work, but that don't mean I don't know how ta do it myself. " Thunderhoof places me on the ground before pointing his antlers at Bee and charging at him.

"Bee!" I yell in worry.

Thunderhoof hits Bee and he grabs his antlers and the two try to out shove each other. Bee then grabs ahold of Thunderhoof and throws him over his head. "Sideswipe, a hand!" Bee yells at him for just standing there.

I get up and go to help when Sideswipe grabs my arm. "Wait!"

As soon as he says that Thunderhoof stomps the ground and it makes Bee stumble and fall. Thunderhoof walks up to him and raises his ped ready to stomp him. "You mess with the boss you get the hoof!"

I go to rush over but Sideswipe won't let go of my arm. "Sideswipe let go! He needs help!"

"Just wait. I've got an idea...Thunderhoof wait!" He yells.

This grabs his attention and he looks back at Sideswipe. "Bumblebee's not worth it."

"What?!" Bee exclaims.

"What are you doing?" I hiss at him.

Sideswipe lets my arm go and walks up to Thunderhoof. "I'm sick of that bot telling me what to do and telling me that everything I do is wrong. I want off this bot forsaken planet."

I glare at him and silently figure out a way I can offline him.

"Oh finally. Someone with a little intelligence. Come on kid let's do the Autobot stomp." Thunderhoof replies.

"Seriously don't waste your time. He can't stop you. Just leave Bee here to rot on this mudball with no way home."

"Would serve him right." Thunderhoof replies.

I take that moment to walk up to Sideswipe and punch him right in the face. "You glitch! How can you say that! How dare you turn on us. I outta scrap you!"

"Eyoo, cool it der toots." Thunderhoof says while grabbing me around the waist to keep my arms pinned to my side so I can't hit Sideswipe again.

"Don't call me toots!" I yell and try to get free.

"Hope, it's not what you think, really." Sideswipe states.

"I don't wanna talk to you right now." I hiss.

"So dat's ya name? Hope? Nice ta know...alright let's go." He says walking us over to the controls.

"Wait, Thunderhoof. We should check the connections in the space bridge before-"

"Hey you're a smart kid, but don't tell me my business. I've got an empire ta go home to." He replies. He then lets me go to work the controls. He turns it on and it soon goes sour. It starts to feel like it's trying to suck everything in.

"I've been through my share of spacebridges but I ain't neva seen one do dat." Thunderhoof comments.

"BLackhole!" I hear Sideswipe and Bee exclaim.

"Somethin aint right here." Thunderhoof adds.

"Ya think?!" Sideswipe asks sarcastically. He goes to reach for the weapon on his back when Thunderhoof grabs his arm. "Why don't ya test it out for me kid?" He then starts pushing him towards the bridge.

Seeing how his little act was just that I grow scared that he's gonna get pushed in. I rush at Thunderhoof and attach myself to his back. This causes him to let go of Sideswipe. Thunderhoof tries to get me off his back but I try to hold on as tight as I can. "Don't make me hurt ya toots!"

"Hope! Get down!" Sideswipe yells.

I look and see he has the Decepticon hunter activated into a mace. I quickly jump off Thunderhoof's back and Sideswipe hits him with it. He then gets sucked into the bridge, but he managed to grab ahold of the sides and uses them to push himself forward.

Sideswipes weapon deactivates. "Scrap." He grabs ahold of my arm and says,"We gotta get out of the way before we're sucked in." We then run at the controls so we can grab ahold of it. When we're close we jump and Sideswipe grabs ahold of it. I miss and let out a worried scream. Thankfully I grab ahold of SIdeswipe's waist.

"Don't let go Hope!" He yells.

"No worries here!" I reply while tightening my grip on his waist.

Thunderhoof manages to make it to the entrance of the bridge and says, "I said yous was going first kid and I mean what I says, and I'll be takin my gal back." He reaches for me since I'm closer and he's within finger length.

Bee quickly tugs on the ropes keeping a big bundle of beams together and releases them and they head straight for Thunderhoof. They hit him head on and knock him into the spacebridge...making him disappear.

Unfortunately, the vortex gets stronger and I feel myself losing my grip on Sideswipe. "Sides! I'm slipping!"

"No your not! Just hold on!" He yells back. He moves himself over the controls and we find ourselves sitting in front of it, where the suck of the vortex isn't affecting us. I keep my hold of Sideswipe, practically shaking from nerves.

Sideswipe feels it and holds me back. "It'll be okay. We'll get out of here."

Bee flashes his headlights at us from where he's positioned himself, signaling for us to come over. Sides gets my attention. "We gotta get over there, so we'll have to transform so we're lower to the ground."

"I can't." I protest weakly, still shaken up from the possibility of being sucked in.

He grabs my face. "Yes you can. You can do it, and I'll be right beside you the whole way. Just stay on my left side so you aren't facing the vortex. Ok?"

I reluctantly nod. We transform and start driving across to get to Bee. It's very difficult because the suction of the vortex is strong. We end up swerving a lot. Thankfully we make it to the other side where Bee is.

"We need to close that hole before it grows bigger!" Bee exclaims.

"How?" Sideswipe asks.

"BY detonation inside the hole, releasing more energy than the rift is generating!" He yells. We move in front of the generator and put it in reverse and push the generator. It gets knocked over and we quickly get out of the path.

The generator flies into the vortex and it starts going crazy. The structure around it caves in on itself and soon it explodes, leaving nothing behind. It's safe to transform. "So, that happened."

"You had me worried for a minute there Sideswipe." Bee tells him.

"Dude, I'm on the team. But I can kinda see how it hasn't always seemed like it." Sideswipe replies.

Bee holds up his fist and bumps it against Sidedwipes. "The spacebridge wasn't stable, but when Thunderhoof disappeared it sure looked like a teleportation."

"So where did he go?" Sideswipe asks.

"With any luck on a remote astroid far away." I mutter.

Both mechs put their attention on me. Bee grabs my hands and asks, "Are you alright? He didn't hurt you did he?"

I shake my head. "No. He was actually gentle."

"You didn't answer my other question?" He asks.

"...I'm okay." I reply.

"You're lying to me." He states.

"No I'm not." I protest.

"Then why won't you look at me?" He asks.

I just shrug.

He sighs and says, "You've been through a lot today. Let's just get back to the scrapyard so you can rest." We transform and head back to the scrayyard. He doesn't even give me the option of seeing everyone. He just sends me straight to the area I have dubbed as my "room".

I try to relax but I'm still too wound up from today, so I just sit up and think on it. What really has me rattled is that spacebridge. I thought I might get sucked in and it scared me. My thoughts are interrupted by Sideswipe walking up to me. "Hey Hope." He says quietly.

"Hey Sideswipe." I reply.

"Just wanted to check on ya, but I honestly thought you would be in recharge by now." He says.

"I can't relax enough to recharge."

"...mind if I sit down?" He asks.

"Sure."

He sits right next to me and is quiet before finally asking, "You don't have to pretend to be okay. I could feel you shaking so I know you were freaked out...do you wanna talk about it?"

I'm silent for a bit before deciding that might make me feel better. "...I was scared, and I hate being scared."

"Well I don't figure anyone likes to be scared." He says goodheartedly.

I let out a weak chuckle before going quite again. "I was losing my grip on you. I really thought I was going to be sucked in."

"But you didn't, and besides I wouldn't have let that happen." He reassures.

"You can't prevent everything Sideswipe." I say.

"...look at me Hope. Look at me." He urges gently.

I do so and wait for him to continue.

"I swear on my spark that I would never let anything happen to you. " He says seriously.

I'm a little concerned with his tone since I never hear him speak so seriously. "Sideswipe?"

"Look, when I found out that Thunderhoof nabbed you and later when we could have been sucked into that vortex I came to some realizations." He explains.

"And that would be?" I ask.

He immediately gets nervous. "...well, ever since we started spending time together I've come to realize...um, that I actually really like you."

"I really like you too Sideswipe." I reply not getting it.

"No no. I mean I really really like you. As in I want you to be my femmefriend like you." He adds shyly.

My optics widen at that...oh that kind of like. Now it's my time to get shy. "Oh."

"I just screwed up didn't I?" He asks worridly.

"No no. You didn't. I'm just surprised is all." I reply.

"Are you kidding me? How could I not. You're funny, nice, smart, strong, great to work with, and really beautiful." He states.

I blush at his compliments. "I think you give me too much credit. I mean it's not like we've spend enough time for you to really know me and I'm sure there are others you'd rather—" I'm interrupted by him kissing me...my first kiss. My blush intensifies.

He pulls away and gives me a very loving look. "Please don't sell yourself short...so if I were to ask you to be my femmefriend what would you say?"

I smile and say, "I'd say yes."

His face lights up and he holds me tightly. "Yes! You've made me the happiest mech in the universe."

I laugh. "You really are a great catch Sideswipe."

"Hey, back when we saw you with Thunderhoof you called me Sides...think you could keep calling me that?" He asks.

"I'd love to...oh and sorry about punching your face earlier."

"No worries. I know I didn't give you much to run on. Besides I'm sure I deserved it for doing something stupid anyway." He replies. "But you could kiss it better if you wanna?"

I roll my optics playfully and lean up and kiss his slightly dented cheek. "That better?"

"Much. I wonder what Bee will say when he finds out." Sides wonders.

"He won't be half as bad as Strongarm will be." I reply.

"Urg, maybe if we're lucky she won't even find out. " He suggests. "As fat a chance as that is."

"Before I forget thank you for trying to keep me calm today." I say.

"Hey I'm your mechfriend now. It's my job to protect you, but you're welcome." He replies with a smile.

Even though today was bad with me being kidnapped by a Con who wanted me to be his gal and almost getting sucked into a black hole like vortex, it ended up good. I got a mechfriend out of it. Sideswipe irritated me at first, but he's been growing on me. Now I find him incredible charming and funny. I just wish my creators were here so I could introduce them...wouldn't that be fun.

 **WOW! I was typing this on my computer and when I looked at the page numbers at the bottom it said 16 pages! 16 pages! That's awesome! I love when I can write a long chapter for you guys! I hope you enjoyed it and that Hope doesn't come off as a damsel cause that's not the image I'm going for. If that's how she looked to yall please let me know. Until next time, bye!**


	7. Collect em All

**Collect em all!**

 **Hello all! I just have to point out that this is the 3rd story that I have updated this week. That's a new record for me. Lol! Ya'll enjoy!**

Nala1024: **Im glad you like it!**

SnowKi: **Heres more for you!**

mchap1154: **Lol, is it too soon? Of course it had to be Sideswipe! I love him lots! Sideswipe better hope Wheeljack never gets a hold of him. Dun Dun Dun! Grimlock is adorable in a always confused kind of way! LOL!**

unicron1000: **Here's another!**

DJ Jazzy: **Yes he is...but then again he was a crime boss. I'm guessing it was part of the package. Lol! :)**

AllSpark Princess: **Don't worry I get your drift, and I totally agree. I was never gonna let them get that far into their relationship because they are too young. No naughty for them! LOL!**

Bumblebee-the-Dork: **Your welcome! Cookies make the world go round! Thank you, I was so worried that I wasn't writing Thunderhoof's correctly. I'm glad to know that I worried for nothing. :) Don't worry Sides and Hope will not have an abusive relationship, but I'm sure she will be hitting him on the back of the head often. Lol! That's actually a good idea to put them in that episode, as long as I can make it sound good. :) Another cookie for you for the good idea!**

snake screamer: **That's exactly what I think. She probably just didn't like that everyone was so willing to trust her and agree with her.**

...

"This is Bumblebee and Grimlock. There is no sign of the fugitive." He says over the com.

"Beta team leaving sector eight for sector nine. Zero contact, optical or auditorial." Strongarm replies.

"Urg, what Strongarms trying to say is we got ziltch." Sideswipe adds.

"What I'm doing is using language appropriate for Cybertronian law enforcers on duty, which Bee, Hope, and I are. Something I think you've all forgotten." Strongarm retorts before driving ahead.

"No ones forgotten Strongarm, but we have to handle things differently here than we would on Cybertron. So, please cool your circuits." I add.

She just ignores me.

"Who's been putting shrapnel in her intake valve lately?" Sides asks me.

"Who knows. Its Strongarm. She doesn't always need a reason to be grouchy." I reply.

"Aww my poor baby having to work with the rule book for so long." Sides coos playfully.

I giggle. "Believe it or not she does have her moments and if you ever get in a real pinch she'll have your back."

We're interrupted by a large shadow passing over us from above. "Alpha team direct contact." Strongarm announces.

"Party time!" Sides exclaims zooming ahead.

"Sideswipe this is not a party. This is a pursuit; regulation 134 section 2: An officer shall not initiate a high speed chase without-"

"You wanna follow rules or the bad bot?" Sides asks as we continue to drive after the bird lke Decepticon.

"On Cybertron we did both." She argues.

"Well we're not on Cybertron are we?" I retort.

The Con then lands on a powerline. We go ahead and transform. "Know a rule for getting that thing down?" SIdes asks as we stare up at the Con.

The Con stares at something on the powerline and then at Sideswipe. A scratchy femme voice, which surprises me, says, "Shiny." She then swoops down at Sides.

"Mayday! Officers under attack!" Strongarm alerts.

"We'll be right there!" Bee replies.

The Con grabs Sides with her talons and drags him across the ground. "Polly wants to crack me!"

She goes to stomp him but Strongarm and I starts shooting at her, which gets her attention. "Wings up birdbrain!" Strongarm yells but then pauses to scratch her side.

This gives the Con the chance to knock her weapon out of her hands.

"Good grief, fight now scratch later." I state.

Suddenly the Con grabs both Sideswipe and Strongarm and starts flying off with them. "Bee help!" I yell.

Thankfully he was close by. He jumps into the air and kicks the Con, making her release her grip on her two captives. Sideswipe lands on his peds while Strongarm is less graceful and lands roughly to the ground. I rush over to the pair to check on them. "Are you guys alright?" I ask.

Sideswipe immediately puts up his macho facade. "Oh yeah, no problem. When you're as tough as me it takes alot to hurt ya."

"Uh huh. Sure." I reply playfully.

"No really. Just check out these guns." He says while flexing his arms.

Grimlock runs up while yelling, "Who needs punching?!"

"Time to go back to your cage." Bee tells her as we all walk towards the Con.

She just screetches and flies into the air only to land on the same powerline. She then uses her beak to try and take something off of it.

"Careful Bee." I say to him as he climbs the powerline.

The Con finally manages to snag what she wanted and takes off, but his causes the cords to come undone and swing at Bee. They hit him and zapp him, making him fall.

"I got it! I got it!" Grimlock holds his arms out for him.

He misses.

"I don't got it." He adds.

We help Bee stand up, then watch as the Con dissappears.

"Alright team, lets head back to base. Nothing we can do about the Con right now." Bee orders.

Once we get there we go to the command center. "We lost the fugitive." Bee announces. "Anything on the scanners."

Fixit checks and then brings up the Alchemors manifest.

"Let's see the mugshots. Fliers only." Strongarm adds.

Fixit pulls up her info.

"Thats our foul." Sides says.

"Apparently her name is Filtch." I add.

"What makes you think that thing is a femme?" Sides asks.

"For one when she spoke earlier. It was feminine sounding. Plus, it says right there on the screen." I reply.

"It also says shes a compulsive thief." Bee adds.

"Does it say future punch taker? Cause shes gonna be that too." Grimlock asks.

"Seems shes been stealing everything from water tanks to railroad switches and radar domes." Fixit says.

"And endangering humans." Bee adds.

"Filtch would have already been in custody if Sideswipe hadn't broken regulation 1-3-4 section 2." Strongarm states.

"You have been a total freak about rules these last few cycles!" Sides exclaims.

"We won't make any real progress here until we all go by the book!" She replies aggressively. "It's my duty as an enforcer."

"Hopes an enforcer too and she doesn't shove a rule book down everyones intake." Sides replies.

"Well I guess that makes me the more competent enforcer." SHe retorts.

"Or the more irritating one." I add.

She just huffs and stomps off.

"I didn't start it that time. Your all witnesses." Sides states.

"She's always been quick to throw around her rulebook, but shes been worse than usual lately." I comment.

"I'll go talk to her and find out whats up." Bee says. He leaves to go check on her.

"Urg! I sure wish she'd lay off. It's getting on my circuits." Sides grips.

"Don't worry about it. Everyone has off days and if I know Strongarm, and I like to think I do, shes probably home sick." I explain.

"Home sick?"

"Yeah. She won't openly admit it, but I know she is. Earth isn't exactly home." The last part I mutter.

Sideswipe gives me a questioning and concerned look. "I'd say by your tone you are too."

"What? No, I'm fine." I lie.

He hugs me to him. "You don't have to lie to me babe. It's okay if you miss home."

I sigh and absentmindly stroke circles into his chest. "It's not just that. I really miss my creators too."

"Oh...I'm sorry. I wish I knew what to say that would make you feel better." He says comfortingly.

I smile at the thoughtfullness. "You don't have to say anything. Your hugs are plenty comfort enough."

"All in a mechfriends line of work." He replies playfully. "So, I gotta wonder what they would think of us."

"You mean if they would approve of you or not?" I ask.

He pulls back and chuckles nervously. "Well, you know the whole meeting the creators thing is nervwracking."

"Awww, you don't have to be nervous. I only have a carrier with kick aft moves and a sire with an obsession with explosions." I reply with a smirk.

He chuckles nervously at that. "Uh, you wouldn't leave me alone with them would you?"

"I'll think about it." I reply.

Bee and Strongarm come back to the command center, and shes looking a little calmer than before. "Filtch is on the move." Fixit says. "Hope, Strongarm, and Sideswipe lets go. You too Denny. We may need you to run human interference."

Denny looks excited at the idea. He grabs a suitcase. "I've got my bag of disguises ready."

Grimlock transforms into his dino mode. "Let's rumble!"

"Uh, not this time Grimm. We'll be close to downtown and you do-"

"No no! I've been working on looking like an Earth based vehicle mode." He runs behind a pile of stuff. "Just hang on...one second...almost done...check it out!" He comes out with stuff on him. He then gets down so the tires on him are on the ground. "I'm a truck. Vroom vroom." He says as he "Drives" in a circle.

I giggle at this. "Looking good Grimlock."

Grimlock asks Bee what he thinks and Bee just shakes his head. "Aww come on."

"Sorry Grimm. Maybe next mission." Bee replies. He then tells us to get ready so we all transform and drive after him.

We spot a bridge up ahead and also see the Con. It looks like she's found something else to add to her collection. When we get there she is trying to snag a beam that keeps the bridge stable. "Quick before she-" Bee tries but she gets the beam off.

She tries to fly off with it but Bee catches ahold of it. "That stays here!" He manages to stop at the very edge of the bridge. Filtch, however, tries hard to fly away.

Then a beam snags and the bridge starts to shake. "Secure the bridge!" Bee orders.

Sides and I run ahead to secure the bridge. We run underneath it and see it cracking. He and I put our hands on the bottom and hold it up. Its very heavy so it doesn't take long for us to start struggling. "Sure wish this thing was lighter."

Sides gives a strained chuckle. "You and me both."

Strongarm makes her presence known by joining us in holding the bridge up. "How do we fix this? Rules call for repair as soon as-

"Don't worry about rules right now! Just brace the bridge!" Sides interrupts.

The bridge starts shaking more. Bee comes up and helps hold it. "Are you three okay?!" He asks.

"Other than ignoring every disaster protocol we're great." Strongarm replies.

"Would you can it! Your protocols are getting on my circuits." I state.

"Well excuse me for trying to keep everyone updated on the rules." She retorts.

"I'm quite aware of the rules. I am an enforcer after all." I reply.

"That's enough you two!" Bee interrupts.

"Did someone call about a bridge?" Grimlock asks suddenly coming up. With an impressive amount of strength he pushes the bridge up and keeps it there, giving us the chance to let go. "I could do this all day."

"We don't have all day team and neither does Denny." Bee says.

"Why? What happened to Denny?" I ask.

"Filtch grabbed him when she spotted his helmet." Bee replies.

"Good grief. She's worse than a cyberweasel." I chuckle.

"Alright everyone lets go." Bee states.

We follow Bee to where he says Denny was taken by that bird con, until we end up at a giant statue where we see the very small form of Denny waving at us from his spot at the top of the statue.

"There's Denny, just like Fixit said." Bee says. We pull into the road that leads right to the statue and transform once we get to the base. "Grimlock, how ya holdin up?" He asks him over the com.

"Awesomely. I am literally holding up awesomly...ok, slightly less awesomly now." Grimlock replies.

"Race ya to the top!" Bee exclaims as he runs at the statue.

Swideswipe turns to Strongarm. "Write him up Strongarm. Bee's cheating."

"Both of you are violating section-"

"Forget it Strongarm. Not like they would listen anyway." I interrupt playfully. "Let's show em how femmes do it." I then run at the statue as well.

We all gradually start climbing. Sideswipe manages to get the furthest. He then looks down at the rest of us. "Just passing through."

Filtch then makes her presence know by flying at us. "Secure Denny!" Bee orders.

Filtch ignores the rest of us and grabs Bee in her talons.

"Bee!" I yell in worry.

"Lieutenant!" Strongarm adds.

Flitch slams Bee onto the ground and screetches at him.

"Hope! Let's get Denny!" Sideswipe states.

I look back at Bee and see him punch Flitch. Deeming him okay I follow Sideswipe and continuing climibing after him.

"Hey Hope! If I make it to the top before you; you have to give me a kiss." Sides exclaims.

"Your my mechfriend now. You can have a kiss whenever." I reply.

"Yeah but a challange makes things more fun." He adds.

I just roll my optics at his antics. When we reach the arm of the statue we hear Strongarm yell and turn to see her leaping at Filtch and punching her in the beak.

"I will never understand her." Sideswipe mutters.

"Join the club Sides." I reply.

We finally make it to the top and see Denny surrounded by shiny stuff...more scrap in my opinion. "Ohh, shiny." Sides says jokingly.

"Funny." Denny replies sarcastically.

I turn my attention to Bee and Strongarm and see Filtch slam them to the ground. I get an idea. "Sides, I could use your throwing arm."

Getting what I mean he says, "Anything for you babe." He picks up a steel beam and aims at the bird con. "Look out below!" He warns our teammates. He then throws the beam at the Con.

The beam travels quickly at her and hits her right in the head. This makes her fall to the ground uncounscious. "Nice shot muscles." I say to him.

He starts flexing his arms at that and smirks. "What can I say? When you got it ya got it."

I roll my optics. "Whatever you say. Now, let's get down there. I'd rather not stay up this high for any longer." I grab Denny and have him hold onto my shoulder as I climb down. Once we reach the others, after Bee used the beam to support the bridge, we head back to the scrapyard.

Bee went up ahead with Denny to fix an issue with an uninvited guest while the rest of us gather up Filtch. When we reach the scrapyard we have to sneak past the human guest so that he doesn't see us. Once She is in a stasis pod we walk back over to Denny and Russell where he has just sold some things to the human male.

Fixit rolls by while holding the humans camera while muttering, "I am going to figure out this star making thing."

Denny turns to me and Sideswipe and asks, "SO I've been meaning to ask. When did you two get together?"

"WHAT!?" Muptiple voices ring out.

"WHat do you mean together?" Bee asks.

"Well he did call her babe when they were getting me off that statue. I'm pretty sure that means the same as it does on Earth." Denny replies not feeling the sudden tension. He then lets out a slag eating grin. "Its so cute!"

"So, you two are dating now? Epic!" Russell exclaims happily.

"Partaking in a relationship with a delinquet? It will never work. What was going through your processor?" Strongarm asks in that special tone of hers that just grinds my gears.

"Can it. The fact that we're together now is none of your business Cadet Nag." Sideswipe replies to her.

Bee walks up to me and asks, "When were you planning on telling me?"

"When I figured out a way to say it...look, its not a big deal. You even said yourself that Sideswipe's a good mech." I state.

"Yeah, but that was before he became interested in you...do you have any idea how your creators would react to this...your sire especially." Bee asks.

"I'm well aware, but I really like Sideswipe. And I know its cliche but it just sort of happened. We didn't plan on getting together, but I am glad we did." I argue.

He sighs and then mutters, "You really are growing up...this makes me feel really old."

I giggle. "Your not old uncle Bee...I'm just catching up."

"Nice try...alright, I guess the only thing I can be do is trust your judgement and be happy that your happy." He states.

"That's all I ask...thanks Uncle Bee." I say happily.

He smiles and rubs my helm. He then turns to SIdeswipe where he looses said smile. "Alright Sideswipe I'm going to support this relationship you two have decided to start, but if I find out you've hurt her, whether it be intentional or not, I will scrap you. Her creators will be the least of your worries. We understand each other?"

Sideswipe actually looks a bit nervous before saying, "You don't have to worry. I'll scrap myself before I hurt Hope."

Bee nods at that.

"Your just going to allow them to pursue a relationship? That would be highly irresponsible while we are pursuing Decepticons." Strongarm protests.

Bee seems to think on something as he mutters, "Like carrier like daughter." He turns his attention back to Strongarm. "I have faith that they can be mature enough to handle it. Besides, it's their choice. The least you can do is understand."

"Never will understand why she would want to date a punk." She mutters before walking off.

A little concerned Bee follows after her.

"Well, I for one am happy for the two of you." Denny says.

"Thanks Denny." I reply.

"All I ask is that you keep any PDA at a minimum around Rusty." He requests.

"No problem. I'm not one for PDA." I reassure.

"Does that mean I won't get any kisses?" Sides asks.

"No, you dummy." I reply. "Oh, I had a thought."

"YOu wanna kiss?" He asks jokingly.

"No. I think I know why Filtch grabbed you earlier today." I state.

"Do you? Do tell why?" He asks humoring me.

"She's obsessed with shiny stuff, and you are probably the most shiny bot here. So, she was naturally attracked to your shiny finish." I explain.

"What can I say. The femmes can't get enough of me." He says smugly but jokingly.

"Apparently. Looks like I'm gonna have to watch out for bird Cons stealing my mech from me." I reply just as smugly.

"That's not where I was going with that." He replies.

I laugh as we continue our banter, with everyone cutting in.

...

 **OMG! An update on three stories...thats a record for me! That's sad. Oh well, real life happens. I wish I could make a living off writing stories on fanfiction...life dream! Anyway, let me know what ya'll think.**


	8. True Colors

**RID- True Colors**

 **Hello everyone! I just have to take a moment to comment on how awesome all of ya'll are! Everyone's support and reviews have been awesome and I love ya'll lots like tator tots...cause they epic! Don't know where this came from, but I just felt like sharing some love! :D 3 Enjoy this chapter!**

Nala1024: **Awww! Thank you for thinking so! Cookie for you! :)**

AllSpark Princess: **I don't think she'll ever like anything if it doesn't pertain to rules. Lol.**

Bumblebee-the-Dork: **Lol I wish it would! Back off real life! Can't you see all we wanna do is write/read fanfiction stories! Sideswipe won't know what hit him, lol! That's actually a really good idea: when you said he wouldn't be able to stop staring at his grenade. Do you mind if I use that? Yet another cookie for you, and I'll even throw in a cookie jar! Let me know if you don't mind me using that. :)**

mchap1154: **Lol I couldn't resist. When I was writing it I was like Dang, I made Solarstorm do the same thing...loving the bad boy is hereditary with my OC's!**

unicron1000: **Here's another update for you. Glad you loved it!**

 **...**

Considering it could have gone a million different ways; the team finding out about Sideswipe and myself went really well. Except for Strongarm of course, but I don't think I'll ever see her happy about anything unless it's about rules and regulations. Every time Grimlock looks at us he makes sappy expressions and sounds...it's quite hilarious really.

Currently we are all out investigating a Decepticon signal, but all we find is a stasis pod. It's amazing how many of these things we keep finding. Poor Sideswipe accidently feel down a hill and through some trees, and came out covered in leaves. He's been pouting the whole way to the scrap yard. Once we get there Bee and Strongarm place the pod in its designated spot.

Side's sighs and plops onto the ground and starts picking the pieces of tree out of his armor.

I giggle as I squat next to him and start to help him. "You are adorable; you know that?"

"Adorable? How do you call someone who fell down a hill into some trees adorable?" He asks with a pout.

"Because you look cute looking like a walking shrubbery." I reply.

"...just so you know I am not cute. I'll take handsome or sexy mech, but not adorable." He replies playfully.

"Oh excuse me Mr. Handsome." I say as I give him a quick peck on the cheek.

He grins at that. "I didn't quite catch that. Could you run that by me again?"

"Sorry. Russell's right over there, so no PDA. Denny's rule." I reply with a smirk.

He pouts again. "Awww."

Suddenly an alarm rings out making us cover our audio receptors. "What's that noise?" Bee asks.

It cuts off when Fixit pushes a button on the console. "It's our new pox-er-proximity alarm." Fixit explains.

"Which I know how to operate because I was totally listening." Russell adds sarcastically.

Fixit huffs at that. "You were hardly...anyway, how'd the mission go?"

"Wandered through seven klicks of mud to find one empty stasis pod." Bee replies.

Strongarm starts typing on the holographic screen on the stasis pod, and it opens. When it does mud slides out of it. "To be accurate the pod wasn't completely empty." She then turns to Sideswipe. "Sideswipe. Tell Fixit how you lent a hand...oh, that's right you didn't."

Sideswipe is quick to stand up at that. "Hey, if anyone held us down it was Grimlock. I've seen fried circuits livelier than you were today. No offense."

He is cut off by Grimlock smacking him with his tail, making him slide a few feet away. Everyone gasps in surprise at this. "Sideswipe!" I exclaim in worry as I rush over him.

"Grimlock!" Bee yells.

"Are you alright?" I ask Sides.

He ignores me as he turns to Grimlock. "What's gotten into you?!"

Grimlock just growls at him.

"Grimlock! Whats wrong with you?!" I ask.

He just ignores me and charges at us instead.

Sides grabs me and jumps out of the way and lands us out of his path. "What's your backfire Grimlock?!"

He ignores him and charges at us again. Bee then jumps up and lands in front of us. "Knock it off!" He yells at Grimlock.

"Keep your hands off of me Autobot!" Grimlock yells at Bee, smacking his hand off his arm. He then uses his tail to hit Bee making him fly into a rock wall.

"Bee!" I yell in worry.

"Fixit, get Russell into the command center!" Strongarm orders. She then aims her weapon at him and starts to fire.

"Strongarm don't!" I yell as I rush over and push her gun to the left. This causes her shot to hit the stuff on a shelf above Grimlock's head, making it fall onto him.

"What did you do that for Hope?" She asks me.

"The question is what were you doing firing on a teammate?" I ask.

"I was trying to protect you from a violent attacker if you hadn't noticed." She replies.

"You mean protect us from a TEAMMATE.?" Sideswipe adds.

"Grimlock attacked you, Hope, and Bee without cause." She argues.

"Hey, you assault me all the time!" Sides argue back.

SUddenly Grimlock smacks Sides and me making us fall. He then starts punching Strongarm.

"Side's we have to help Strongarm." I say as I pull him up.

"Follow my lead!" He says before he transforms. I do so as well and we drive at Grimlock. "Grimlock stop!" Sides yells.

"Stop fighting me. They don't stand a chance and neither do you." Grimlock says not making much sense. He then flips Sideswipe.

I transform and dodge as he tries to grab me. I kick him in the head in hopes of knocking him out. Before I can do it again he grabs my legs and tosses me away. Before I can hit the ground I am caught bridal style by Sideswipe. "Good catch."

He puts me down and says, "Stay here." He then leaps at Grimlock and lands behind his head and holds on. "Dude, what is this about?"

"IT's about me flattening you." Grimlock then jumps and turns so he will land on his back. Since Sideswipe is on his back its him that is slammed into the ground.

"Sides!" I yell in worry at his knocked out form. I rush over and deliver a kick to Grimlocks head.

He stumbles and then shakes his head. He glares at me as he says, "I've had enough of you!" He charges at me, but I manage to dodge.

"Stay still!" He yells. He manages to grab me around the neck when I'm in mid leap and chokes me a bit.

I try to pry his hands off my neck. "Grim-Grimlock. Stop."

"This time Autobot, stay down!" He yells and then throws me at the rock wall. The back of my head hits it, making me go unconscious.

The next thing I'm aware of is someone pulling me into a sitting position. "Hope? Hope are you alright?"

I groan as I come to. My optics finally open all the way and I see Bee standing over me. "Aside from the ringing in my helm; I'm good." He helps me to stand up. "Wheres Grimlock?"

"He's gone, and apparently he took the stasis pod with Underbite with him." He replies.

"Why? What's going on with him?" I ask.

"I don't know, but I will find out. Come on, let's get the others up." He replies.

We walk over to Sideswipe where Fixit and Russell meet us. I squat next to him and gently shake him. "Sides? Sides wake up."

"Is he alright?" Bee asks.

"Well, his systems appear normal." Fixit replies. "Can you hear me Sideswipe?"

Sideswipe groans and we help him to stand. "Where's Grimlock?" He asks.

"Russell scared him away, but Grimlock has Underbite." Fixit states.

"Grimlock said he was taking him to some 'boss', but-"

"I can't believe I fell for the innocent T-Rex routine. We should interrogate Grimlock's known associates. He's clearly been fooling us all this time." Strongarm says walking up to us.

"We are Grimlock's known associates." Sideswipe hisses at her.

"I think maybe-

"I've seen Grimlock's rap-sheet; the only crime on there is severe property damage due to Grimlock being... _Grimlock_." Bee says interrupting Russell.

"That's what he wants us to think." Strongarm argues.

Russell tries again. "If you'll just-

"No way Grimlock attacked us willingly. 'The boss' must have forced him." Sideswipe defends him.

"I agree. Grimlock's been with us for a while now. If all he wanted to do was scrap us he would have done it by now." I add.

"HEY!" Russell yells.

We go quite and look at him. "I don't think Grimlock's in control of himself. He wanted to hit me but he couldn't. It was like there was a war going on inside him." Russell states.

"Accept it. Grimlock's just a bad bot whose been playing us for suckers." Strongarm says.

"Whatever's going on our first priority is to find Grimlock and that pod and bring them both back here." Bee says.

"This isn't Grim's fault. What Russell's saying is at least possible right? Tell me you know that." Side's says.

Bee sighs and walks up to the command center where Fixit is.

I hug Side's arm. "Don't worry. I don't think Grimlocks at fault either."

He smiles at me and quickly kisses my head. "Thanks for your support."

"What are femmefriends for?" I state.

"I can't locate Grimlock's signal. Com and tracking systems were damaged when he hit the console." Fixit says.

"Ok. Grimlock said he was meeting someone. Therefore they must have set a rendezvous point." Bee points out.

"It sounds like the original plan was for Grimlock was to grab more than one pod." Russell adds.

"Are there any secluded areas nearby that are large enough to hide say a dozen bots?" Strongarm asks.

Russell ponders for a moment. "The crown river dam! It's huge!"

"And fully automated. No human personnel." Fixit adds.

"Sounds like the perfect place for a meet up, and with no chance of being seen." I state.

"We'll start there. Fixit, you and Russell try to get the com systems functioning. "Autobots, _maximum velocity_." _[crickets]_ "All right, just transform, please." Bee says.

Maybe one of these days he may come up with a good one. We all transform and follow after Bee. After following the carnage of trees for a while we transform back so we can navigate easier. We spot the foot prints in the ground as Strongarm says, "At least our fugitive should be easy to track."

"I'll take point. I'd hate for our teammate to get nailed by a trigger happy peace officer." Sides says as he goes ahead.

"I don't know what's gonna happen when we find Grimlock, but I promise you I'll do everything possible to see that he doesn't get hurt." Bee says.

Without seeing the red beam at our feet we walk right through it which releases some sort of gas, which freezes some water on the ground. Sides and Bee walk on it and it makes them stumble and start falling down a steep hill.

"Guys!" Strongarm and I yell.

I turn to her and say, "Come on Strongarm, but be careful."

We carefully make our way down while holding onto each other just in case either of us trips. Thankfully we make it to the bottom without any injuries. "Lieutenant."

"Are you two okay?" I ask.

"Fine." Bee says.

"Me too." Sideswipe says as he holds his back.

"Hurt your back?" I ask.

"Nope. The ground did." He replies with a groan.

We all trek back up the hill and to where the red beam was. We inspect the device that made the gas. Strongarm is the one to inspect it and say, "It's a cryo inducer from a stasis pod. Friendly bots don't generally set traps for the good guys, right lieutenant?" She hands it to Bee.

He looks at it. "Let's hurry and get to the dam."

We transform and continue on our way. Once we make it to the dam we transform back and quietly walk to the entrance. "Alright team; let's keep it quiet until we get there. We might have the element of surprise on our side. Have your weapons ready."

We do just that as we reach the enterance. When we look in we see Grimlock with the stasis pod, but he's also with Steeljaw. "He came here to meet up with Steeljaw?!" Strongarm hisses.

"I know it looks bad, but it may not be what it looks like." I say.

"Oh please, it's exactly what it looks like." She replies.

"I had a little problem boss. I only got one pod." Grimlock says to Steeljaw.

"Let me guess; you ran away." Steeljaw says angrily.

"The Autobots were all over me, but I took care of them and I snagged Underbite. Between him and me how much more muscle do you need?" Grimlock asks.

"That's a rather cowardly way to justify failure but as far as my intention to make this world a home to all Decepticons you and Underbite are at least a start." Steeljaw replies.

"Or end Steeljaw." Bee interrupts as we walk inside.

"You took care of them did you?" Steeljaw asks Grimlock angrily.

"Mostly." Grimlock replies sheepishly.

Steeljaw growls at us and says, "Savour the daylight, things are about to get rather dark."

He and Bee then lunge at one another and start fighting. "Get clear lieutenant!" Strongarm tells him as she readies her weapon, trying to aim at Steeljaw.

Bee is shoved against a wall as he says, "I'm trying."

Sideswipe walks up to Grimlock to try to get him to see reason. "Grimlock, tell me you were just playing along with Steeljaw. You were just leading us straight to him all along right?"

Grimlock simply grabs him by the shoulder. "I could tell you that, but I'd be lying."

I run up to the pair and kick Grimlocks arm, making him let go of Sideswipe.

"You two fight like you don't wanna hurt me...well you more so than her." Grimlock says to me and Sideswipe.

"That's because we don't want to hurt you." I reply.

"Well that's a problem, because I've got no problem hurting you two." He replies before charging at us. We dodge and jump onto a pile of cable reels. He goes to hit us again, but Sideswipe jumps and runs along his spine and I simply just jump to the side.

Grimlock grabs a reel of cable in his mouth and flings it at us. Sideswipe grabs me and drops us to the ground to avoid being hit. Unfortunately, Strongarm ends up getting hit instead. The momentum of the thrown reel causes her to fly into Bee and Steeljaw, thus all three of them flying into more piles of reels.

"Bee, Strongarm!" I yell. I turn to Sideswipe and say, "I'm gonna go help them!" I then rush over to the pile. I start pulling reels off in order to get to my teammates underneath. I spot some blue paint and say, "Geez Strongarm. Literally getting thrown into the action."

I remove another reel and a servo reaches out and grabs my wrist...but it's not Strongarm. "Hello Miss Hope. It's So nice to see you again." Steeljaw says with a smile and suave tone.

I gasp at the sight of him and immediately start trying to pull away from him. "Let go!"

"Oh, what's the hurry. I've been hoping to see you again so we could catch up." He replies while standing.

"Sorry to dissapoint, but I'll have to take a raincheck." I say while I continue to struggle.

"Raincheck you say? How's after we're done here?" He then pulls on my wrist making me stumble into his arms. He holds on tightly to me and walks over to Grimlock, where he loses his cool. "What was that?"

"Sorry boss. It was an accident." Grimlock protests.

"Get a grip on yourself." Steeljaw orders.

"Like this?!" Sideswipe exclaims. He jumps onto Steeljaws back and grabs a hold of his audio receptors. This causes Steeljaw to lose his grip on me. "What did you do to Grimlock Steeljaw? Some kind of mind control?"

Steeljaw just grabs Sideswipes wrists and slams him onto his back on the floor, stunning him. "Oh, is it so hard to believe that the Dinobot would choose me over all of you?" He asks.

"Yeah, it kinda is." Sideswipe replies.

Steeljaw prepares to slice Sideswipe with his claws but I quickly run at him and knock him to the ground. We roll around for a bit until he pins me. I reach for my gun but he just grabs it and throws it away. "Oh, there's no need for that Miss Hope. After all, I just want us to get better acquainted. Is that so unreasonable?"

"Yes it is!" Sideswipe yells as he kicks Steeljaw away from me. He takes his sword from his back and starts attacking Steeljaw with it.

Steeljaw eventually grabs onto it and Sideswipe says, "Whatever you've done to Grimlock undo it now."

Steeljaw just laughs amused. "I believe you have more pressing concerns." He looks to his left to indicate what he's talking about. It's Grimlock with Bee and Strongarm in each hand and is slamming them into the ground repeadtly. "Oh, I doubt their going to survive this."

"It isn't over Steeljaw." Sideswipe replies. When he turns his back to go help Steeljaw goes to attack but I block his path. "I've got him. Go help them!" I tell Sides.

He's reluctant to agree but nods and runs at the trio.

When I turn my attention back to Steeljaw he's smirking. "Care to dance Miss Hope?"

"Not really." I reply. I run at him and proceed to attack.

He dodges and blocks them like an expert and I dodge some of my own, although I notice that he isn't putting any real effort into attacking me. He must notice my confusion and says, "Confused? You shouldn't be. When we met I told you it wasn't my intention to hurt you, and that still remains."

"That doesn't mean I won't hurt you." I reply continuing my melee of moves.

He continues to dodge and block. "I'm sorry you feel that way. Perhaps once we've spent some time together you will change your mind."

"Very doubtful." I reply.

He glances at the others and sighs. "I'm afraid I'm on a tight schedule. Let's continue our conversation elsewhere."

I go to protest but I'm cut off when he suddenly pulls me to him and then quickly pinches some nerves in my neck, and unfortunately this causes me to lose consciousness. Everything quickly goes dark and I fall limp in his arms.

 **~ GENERAL POV~~**

Steeljaw glances at the femme in his arms and sighs. "I apologize, but I didn't lie when I said I wouldn't hurt you. Now, let us take our leave." He picks Hope up bridal style and carries her over to where the stasis pod on the handcart is. He gently places Hope on it beside the pod and pushes it towards the exit.

Before he leaves he tells Grimlock, "Farewell brother. I need Decepticons who don't turn simple tasks into debacles."

That's also when the Bots notice what all he has on the handcart. "Hope!" They yell.

"Keep them busy and we shall see if my opinion of you will change." Steeljaw orders before leaving.

"I can finish this Steeljaw. Wait for me!" Grimlock replies.

"Someone go after Hope!" Bee orders.

"I'm on it!" Sideswipe announces. He goes to run after them when Grimlock throws the other two Bots off and then smashes his tail at Sideswipe.

"Boss said to keep you busy...and I'm gonna do just that." Grimlock says.

Anytime anyone tried to head to the exit Grimlock would intercept them and keep from leaving. "What do we do? The longer we're here the better we give Steeljaw a chance to get away with Hope." Strongarm asks Bee.

"I hate to say it but it's going to take all of us just to detain Grimlock. We're gonna have to take care of him first." Bee says reluctantly.

"What?! We can't just leave Hope in the hands of Steeljaw!" Sideswipe argues immediately hating the idea.

"I don't like this any more than you, but I'm sure Steeljaw won't hurt her. It's going to take all of us to bring down Grimlock. We'll go after Hope as soon as we're done here." Bee replies.

Sideswipe goes to argue but Strongarm interrupts. "Lieutenant Bumblebee is right. I saw the way he treated her when we first met him. I have every faith that he won't hurt her. She'll be fine until we can go after her."

"I don't want my femmefriend being stuck with the Con." Sideswipe protests.

"Neither do we, but we don't have a choice right now." Bee replies. "Please Sideswipe, trust me."

Sideswipe reluctantly agrees while silently saying an apology for Hope. "What do you need me to do?"

"Can you keep him busy?" Bee asks.

"Wish I didn't have to...but yeah." Sideswipe replies while proceeding to keep Grimlock busy.

Bee looks at the cable reels and quickly forms a plan. He grabs the end of the cable and says, "Strongarm with me."

She grabs the end of another cable and they run at Grimlock. They transform and with the cables attached, proceed to drive in circles around Grimlock, and wrap the cable around his legs. They then drive away from him which makes the cable tighten.

Sideswipe walks up to Grimlock as he says, "You wanna know what I always liked about you best Grimlock?! Your height!" He then shoves at Grimlocks chest, which makes him loose his balance and fall over.

"Grimlock, you have the right to remain silent." Strongarm says while taking Sideswipes sword out of his mouth that he had put there to prevent him from biting him.

Suddenly Fixit talks over the com. "Lieutenant, can you hear me?"

"Go ahead Fixit." Bee says.

Instead music fills the coms. "Sorry about that. Grimlock is not Grimlock. I mean Grimlock is Grimlock, but he's not Grimlock." Fixit says confusing everyone.

"It's a cybertick named Minitron who can control any bot he bits. He must be hiding somewhere on Grimlocks plating." Russell adds.

Strongarm immediately starts checking for it. The other two then join in. They search for this Minitron while Grimlock yells at them to get off of him. All they end up doing is tickling him.

"Enough of the tricks Minitron. We know your—sweet Solas Prime!" Strongarm exclaims.

"What? Is it on me? Where?" Bee asks looking himself over. "Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!" Bee exclaims as Minitron travels to Bee's back. He then bites down on him.

Bee stiffens at that and Sideswipe and Strongarm tackle him to the ground. "Where did he go?" Sideswipe asks.

He's hit by Strongarm, who is now the one bitten by Minitron. Bee grabs ahold of her as he says, "This is getting ridiculous."

"Ridiculous for you; kinda fun for me." Sideswipe says. Or rather Minitron. Soon everyone is tackling one another, not sure who is the one under the control of Minitron.

They don't realize that Minitron has traveled back to Grimlock, but before he can attach to him Grimlock grabs him with his fingers. "Gotcha."

"Grimlock, I know Minitron hurt you but he's no longer a threat. We can't squish him." Bee states.

"Oh, I could definitely squish him." Grimlock replies. Instead he flicks Minitron at the wall, making him get knocked out easily. "Then again I'm not a bad guy."

Everyone unties Grimlock from the cables. Once he's up he looks around and asks, "Hey, where's Hope?"

"Scrap! Maybe I can catch up with them." Sideswipe says as he heads to the exit.

Bee stops him and says, "Think realistically Sideswipe. Steeljaw is long gone by now. Our best bet would be to go back to the command center and see if we can track her signal."

"That will take up too much time. He'll just be further away." Sideswipe argues.

"Think. We won't have a chance to find them by following now." Bee replies sternly.

Sideswipe glares at him. "Whatever. I'll meet you there." He transforms and heads back to the scrap yard.

Bee sighs. He understands Sideswipes worry, but it won't do any good to try and chase after them now. Steeljaw's had too much time to get away. He gathers Minitron and he and Strongarm make their way back to the scrap yard as well.

Once they get there the details are relayed to the ones who weren't there, including Grimlock. "Will Steeljaw hurt her?" Russell asks worriedly.

"Don't worry son. Hope's tough. I have no doubt that she can handle herself." Denny tries to reassure him.

"But Steeljaws tough too, and he has other Cons with him. What if they gang up on her?" Russell asks.

"Russell, I can honestly say that I'm positive that Steeljaw wouldn't hurt her, nor would he allow the other Cons to either." Bee reassures.

"So, when are we gonna go after em?" Grimlock asks.

Bee turns to Fixit and asks, "Can you get a lock on Hope's signature?"

"I'm afraid spot-rot-not. Her signal is being jammed somehow, nor can I get through on her comlink." Fixit replies.

"Then what are we supposed to do now? I'm not gonna just sit here and wait while my femmefriend is trapped with Cons." Sideswipe hisses at Bee.

"If her signal and coms are being jammed then it will be next to impossible to track her…I'm afraid the only thing we can do right now is do patrols around the proximity of the dam and keep our eyes open for any clues as to where she could be. Fixit, you'll monitor the coms incase we can get a hold of her." Bee states.

"That's not good enough." Sideswipe hisses.

"Sideswipe I understand your worry, but there is nothing we can do right now. We're just going to have to be patient." Bee replies.

"How do you expect me to just be patient when I don't know what's happening to her?" Sides asks angrily. "How can you be so calm about this?! Are you not worried about her well-being?"

"Don't think for one second that I'm not worried about her! She's like family to me and it's taking every ounce of self control I have to not go storming off and looking for her. I'm leading a team, which means I have to think realistically and logically. We will find her and bring her back, but you have to have faith in my judgment and when I say I am doing the best thing to find her…I need your help, but I also need your cooperation if we're going to find her. Please." Bee replies.

Sideswipe is silent for a moment, processing Bee's words. He then nods in understanding. He will find Hope and he will bring her back, even if he has to go through every Con to do it.

…

 **Ohhh, drama! Naturally I have to add some tension. Hope yall enjoyed. Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	9. What Happened

**RID- What Happened**

 **Sorry its late but school has to come first, as I'm sure most of yall know. I hope yall like it.**

 **...**

I gradually wake up while groaning from the fatigue I'm feeling. I've never felt like this waking up before. I must not have slept well. I sit up and rub the sleep from my optics until I can fully focus. I gasp at the room I find myself in. It's obvious that I'm not in the scrap yard, but the question is where exactly I am. I try to remember what happened but I'm drawing a blank. I look around and notice a door.

I stand up, rather wabely at first, and head to it. However, when I go to open it its locked. "Well that's definetely not a good sign." I look around the room for a window to crawl through, but the one I see is so small that only Fixit could fit through it.

Not sure what's going on I immediately try to contact the team. "Guys? Are you there? Hello?" Unfortunately, the only thing I hear is static."Scrap."

Unfortunately, having never liked the idea of being trapped I start getting nervous. I'm a very claustrophobic person and the idea of being trapped has always frightened me. I try pulling on the door to get it open but it won't budge. I even try to hit it, and nothing. At this point I don't care who else is here I just want out of this room. I start banging on the door. "Hey! Anyone there?! Let me out! Let me out! Let me out!"

Thankfully I hear footsteps and the sound of someone messing with the door, and then it opens. I don't even look to see who it is I just slip out of the door and lean against the wall beside it. I get my ventilations under control from where I was starting to freak out.

I then feel a hand rub my back soothingly as I hear the too familiar voice ask,"Are you alright?"

I look up and see Steeljaw. I gasp and move away from him. "Easy easy. It's alright. Your safe."

"That's debatable." I reply. "What did you do to me?"

"Absolutely nothing, aside from a nerve pinch that put you into forced recharge." He replies.

"Why am I here, and where is here?" I ask.

"I'm afraid I can't share with you where here is. However, you are here because I wished for you to be." He replies.

"That doesn't answer my question." I state.

"It does but not in the way you want it." He replies smartly.

"Well you may want me here, but I don't." I state.

He sighs. "I'm aware, but stay with us long enough and you might find that you enjoy my company."

"Us? Whose us?" I ask.

"Myself, Thunderhoof, and now Underbite." He answers.

"Great." I mutter under my breath.

"Don't worry. I promise you that no harm will come to you. I swear upon my spark." He says.

"You know, everytime you say that you do so for the fact that you've harmed me to begin with." I argue.

"Aside from our first encounter I have never once harmed you...I know you feel you have no reason to trust me, but please give me the chance you gave me when we first met. Please?" He pleads.

That's what I hate about this mech; he is so convincing. Unfortenately, he's telling the truth. The few times that we've encountered each other he has only attacked me once. If he were the typical Con it would be so much easier to dislike him. I sigh and say, "Your running out of chances."

"Then I shall use what I am given wisely. So, what do you say?" He asks.

I pause before I answer, wishing I could just make a run for it. But I'm not so naive that I can believe I would get far. Steeljaw is fast afterall. "Ok." I finally answer.

He smiles at that and even does a light bow. "I appreciate your understanding Miss Hope, and should you require anything please, do not hesitate to let me know."

"Ok, how about you let me go?" I ask.

"Aside from that, but nice try. So, besides being in a strange place why did you sound so frantic when you were banging on the door?" He asks.

"I don't wanna say. You may use it against me later." I mutter.

He sighs and walks up close to me and bends down a bit to look into my optics. "Miss Hope, physically harming you is one thing, but using something against you is another. I would never blackmail you; that I promise. If something frightened you I would like to know what it is so that I may alleviate the problem. Please?"

I have to shift my gaze from the intense stare he's giving me. "...I...I'm claustrophobic...and don't like feeling trapped...it scares me."

He pulls my chin up to look at him. "I apologize. I didn't realize that it would frighten you. I'll offer you a deal. If you promise not to run away I will keep the door open. Sound fair?"

Since there a currently three Cons and only one me my chances of actually getting away are very slim, so I reluctantly agree. "Ok. I promise."

He smiles at my answer. He always looks so sincere that it's hard for me to think of him as a Con. "Now, how about I introduce you to my team?"

"Oh, we've already met." I reply dryly.

"Oh the battlefield yes, but not in a non hostile enviornment. Besides, your bound to be hungry, and could use some energon I'm sure." He states.

At that my tanks make a rumbling noise causing him to chuckle. "I thought as much. Come. Let's get you a cube."

I follow his pace beside him as we make our way through the hall towards not much to see. There are mostly just empty rooms. I don't see anything of value. During the walk I get to thinking about his two compainions. If Thunderhoof really is here I have no interest in seeing him again. The same goes for Underbite. We reach a main room and I see the two Cons that I really don't want to get any closer to.

"Brothers, let me introduce you to our guest...Miss Hope." Steeljaw says as he pulls me to stand in front of him.

Thunderhoof immediately smirks and walks over. "Eyoo, hello again dollface. Nice seein' ya again."

"Nice to know that spacebridge didn't teleport you far away." I reply sarcastically.

He just laughs. "Bit of technical difficulty, but if I get to see yous again den I ain't complainin'."

"I wish I could return the sentiments." I reply dryly.

He laughs again as he pats my helm. "So, does dis mean yous is joinin' our team?"

"You wish." I reply.

"She'll be on what we call a trial period. Given enough time I'm sure she'll come to love our company." Steeljaw interrupts.

"Your living in a fantasy." I say to him.

He ignores me in favor of saying, "Thunderhoof, would you be so kind as to fetch this lovely femme a cube?"

"No need. I'm not hungry." I interrupt. My grumbling tank gives me away.

"Your growling tank says otherwise." Steeljaw chuckles.

"Just stay put dollface. I'll get's ya a cube." Thunderhoof says before walking off.

Underbite walks up to me and glares. "Your one of the Bots that put me back in that stasis pod."

"Well you were causing trouble and a lot of property damage. Not to mention you threatened to squish one of our friends." I reply with a glare of my own.

"I'd be careful how ya talk to me Autobot. I could chomp ya in half." He threatens.

"I don't think so." Steeljaw interrupts while pulling me away from Underbite. "Hope is going to stay with us for a while, which means you will treat her with the utmost respect. If I find you've threatened or harmed her in any way you will answer to me directly. Do we understand each other?"

Underbite growls under his breath before saying, "Yeah."

"Good. There's no need for hostility." Steeljaw replies.

The silence is filled by Thunderhoof coming back into the room, and with a cube of energon in his hand. "Eyoo what'd I miss?"

"Just reminding Underbite that there will be no hostility directed at Miss Hope." Steeljaw answers.

Thunderhoof walks up to us and glares at Underbite. "Der betta not be. Yous betta be treatin my femme right ya hear?"

"I'm not your femme!" I interrupt.

"You's keep sayin' dat, but I'm bettin I can change ya mind." He replies.

"Thunderhoof, enough. Now, I'm sure Miss Hope would like to refuel." Steeljaw orders.

Thunderhoof holds out the cube for me, but I don't take it. I'm not going to take a chance with these Cons. "I ain't done nuttin to it."

"I'm not hungry." I state.

He chuckles. "Your a terrible liar dollface. Ain't nuttin wrong wit it, so drink up."

"I can hear your tank rumbling, so theres no reason to starve yourself." Steeljaw states. "I promised that no harm would come to you, so please have a little faith in us."

There he goes giving me that look again. It's the one that makes me want to believe everything he says. I shouldn't trust these Cons, but Steeljaw makes it so hard. I sigh and grab the cube from Thunderhoofs servo.

Steeljaw pats my helm at that. "Thank you. I wouldn't want your health to suffer."

I sniff and inspect the energon before taking an experimental sip. I don't taste anything out of the ordinary so I continue drinking until its all gone. This pleases the two mechs beside me. "Der we go. Love a gal wit a healthy appetite."

I chose not to reply to him. My mind wonders to my team and how everyone is handling my being gone, and hoping they are looking for me.

 **~WITH THE OTHERS~~**

Patrols and monitoring are the only activities the team have known since Hope was taken by Steeljaw. Fixit has kept a constant watch over the monitors incase Hopes signal comes back online, or her communications are up.

Everyone else has been going on patrols in hopes of finding any clues as to where she may have been taken. Sideswipe, however, has been on more patrols than anyone...even Bumblebee. Hope has been gone for a full day and in that time he just about has to be dragged back to refuel and recharge.

Even Strongarm has been affected by Hopes absence. She and Hope may not be the closest of friends, but they have worked together for a couple of years. They become aquantices if nothing else, and she's worried about her as well.

Needless to say, the humans are just as affected. Russell, having considered Hope a friend is always found by the monitors with Fixit in order to help catch any sign of her.

"I'm going on patrol." Sideswipe announces.

"Sideswipe stop." Bee stops him. "You just got back a few minutes ago. Stay here and I'll go next. It is my turn after all."

"No, I've got this." Sideswipe replies.

Bee sighs. "Sideswipe, you can't run yourself into the ground. You won't be any good to Hope like that."

"Well I won't be any good to her if I stay here either will I?" Sideswipe sarcastically asks.

Bee sighs and knowing that he'll be ignored says, "Alright, just please come back at a decent hour to get some recharge."

He doesn't reply, but instead just drives off to look for his femmefriend.

 **~ HOPE POV~~**

After finishing my cube I start to feel a little uncomfortable with all these Cons around me and would rather be somewhere else. "Can I go back to my room now?" I ask Steeljaw.

He looks at me in concern and asks, "Are you feeling unwell?"

"No, just really tired." I reply.

"Ah yes. Since I had to put you into forced stasis you will feel fatigued. A good nights rest tonight will take care of that. I'll lead you back to you room." He replies.

"Eyooo leavin da party already dollface?" Thunderhoof asks.

"Not exactly in the mood to socialize." I reply.

"Aww don' be like dat dollface. Stay and chat a while." He adds.

"Thunderhoof, leave her be. She'll be more wanting of company after a good nights rest." Steeljaw tells him before leading me to my room.

Once we get there I turn to him and ask, "Are you gonna leave the door open? You did promise."

He smiles and says, "That I did. Yes the door will stay open. I hope you sleep well. Goodnight miss Hope." With that he walks away, leaving me to rest.

I lay down on my makeshift berth and try to relax enough to fall into recharge, but I can't. I don't feel comfortable letting my guard down enough to sleep...I'm in for a rough night.

I wake up from my first night spent with the Cons. It took a while for me to fall asleep, crash more like, so I'm not as well rested as I would like. True to his word Steeljaw has left the door to my room open so I don't feel claustrophobic. Unfortunately, this compels me to keep my promise of not running away. I'm not naieve though. I know all three keep their guard up and make sure I'm still here.

I've decided that I won't venture out of my room today. I don't feel like interacting with the others...Steeljaw especially. The more I talk to him the less I wanna see him as an enemy and more as a friend. I know I shouldn't but he's always so convincing when he talks that it's easy to forget that he's a Con. Not only have I been feeling conflicted about him, but I've been feeling sad about my predicament and wanting to go back to the scrap yard.

I have no doubt that everyone is looking for me, but the longer I'm here the sadder I become. I miss everyone, even Strongarm. My thoughts also go back to Cybertron and my creators. I miss them so much that it hurts.

My thoughts are interrupted by someone walking into my room...its Steeljaw. "Good morning. I've brought a cube for you." He says walking up to my make shift berth.

"Thanks." I mutter. Even if he kidnapped me he has been good to me, with bringing me energon and all.

He hands it to me and is silent a moment as he examines my face. "I know I may not be your first choice, but I can tell something is bothering you. I'd like to be a listening audio if you will allow it."

"I'd rather not." I reply while sipping at my energon.

He sits down beside me. "It's not healthy to keep troubles bottled up. It helps to talk about what's troubling you."

That makes me aggrivated. "Well for starters I was taken against my will and am staying with a bunch of Cons with hardly a choice of leaving." Before I know it I'm letting out all the frustrations I've been feeling since coming to Earth. "Let's not forget the fact that I'm far away from Cybertron with no way back. I can't even contact my creators, who must be worried sick at this point. I miss them like crazy and going this long without seeing them hurts...and I just want to go home."

Its silent for a moments as Steeljaw let's everything sit in. He then raises a servo and wipes away the stray tears that I didn't realize were falling down my face. "That's quite a lot to have on ones spark."

I don't care how pathetic it looks, so I give a pitiful look. "I wanna go back to my team. Please, let me go."

He sighs. "I'm sorry Hope, but I cannot. I promise that given the time you can be happy with us. I wish I could send you back to Cybertron to be with your creators, but I can be a close second if you give me the chance."

"I already had close seconds with my friends." I protest. I can feel myself start to cry again. I'm not handeling being kidnapped very well.

"I'll leave you be for a while." He states starting to get up."I do apologize."

"...for what its worth; I appreciate that you've been good to me." I mutter.

His keen hearing picks it up and sits back down. "Your very welcome. I appreciate that you confided in me."

"It just kinda slipped out." I reply.

"None the less, I'm honored that you shared your struggles with me. I want you to feel comfortable here, and that includes with everyone here." He states seriously, yet gently.

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen." I reply.

"Whose to say that it won't? It seems to me that you've gotten more comfortable with me since we've met." He points out.

"Don't read too much into it." I reply.

"And what if I want to. What if theres more there than your willing to let yourself admit." He states while scooting closer.

"What are you talking about?" I ask wearily.

"I've found myself becoming infatuated with you. I like you and enjoy your company, and I hope in time you will come to enjoy mine as well...whether you feel the same way about me or not." He states.

I look wide opticed at him in shock at his declaration. "You...like me? You can't. Your a Decepticon and I'm an Autobot. You can't like me, and I definetaly don't like you." I argue.

"Are you sure about that?" He asks as he scoots closer.

I scoot back as well to put distance between us. "Yes I'm sure, and by the way I'm unavailable."

"Oh yes. How foolish of me to assume a lovely and wonderful femme like you was without an admirer." He states.

"And I'm quite happy with him too so you can quite with the theatrics." I reply.

"Theatrics?" He asks almost offended. He then leans in really close making me bump into the wall behind me. "I assure you that the feelings I have for you are real, and not mere theatrics." He then leans back to give me some space. "I think I'll leave you be for a while." He stands and leaves the room.

I breath a sigh of relief at his departure. I can't believe he said he liked me. He can't. It has to be some thing he wants to hold over me if I fall for it. Besides even if he is telling the truth I am happy with Sideswipe. I don't need Steeljaw. In fact the only thing I want right now is to go back to the scrapyard. I just have to find a way to get there.

I must have really angered Steeljaw, because I haven't seen him since this morning. Granted, I have stayed in my room all day. I haven't even left to get energon. Steeljaw told the others to not bother me unless I need something, so I haven't seen them either. I'm glad because I don't feel like talking to any of them. My tank keeps growling at me but I don't dare to venture out of my room.

I actually find myself wishing Steeljaw would walk in, but only because I am so bored. Theres nothing to do in this room, and the only way I have to tell time is my cronometer and the window in the room. I've had a lot of time to think about what Steeljaw told me, and I find myself wondering if he really does have feelings for me.

I then yell at myself when I get to thinking about it because I don't know why I am worrying so much about it. It's not like I like him...I like Sideswipe very much and am very happy with him. No telling what he would think if he knew Steeljaw thought this way.

My thoughts are interrupted by Steeljaw walking inside. "Good evening." He greets.

"Hi." I reply.

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior this morning. You had every right to be hesitant to believe me. However, I must assure you that my feelings are true and I don't want you to believe otherwise." He explains.

"Ok." I reply not knowing what to say.

"And now I've made you uncomfortable." He states.

"Well I wasn't exactly expecting you to say that you liked me." I say.

He sits down next to me and says, "I didn't exactly work up to it as well as I should have...so what exactly are your viewpoints of me?"

"I don't have any except for the ones I'm supposed to have." I reply.

"You mean to tell me that you harbor no feelings for me at all? None?" He asks scooting closer.

"Would you stop scooting closer to me, and yes I have no feelings for you. I already told you that I'm with someone." I say.

"But perhaps you could be happier with me if you give me the chance."

"Why would I want to be with you when I'm happy who I'm with?" I ask.

"Maybe because you've never had anyone to compare with. I plan on making this a safe haven for Decepticons, and I would love for you to be there...by my side." He explains.

"Dont you listen? I don't like you like that way, so that means I wouldn't want to be by your side for any reason. I'm happy with who I'm with, so why don't you just stop trying." I state.

"I can't." He says seriously.

"Why not?" I ask.

He leans in close and says, "Because your worth fighting for." He then closes the distance between us and kisses me.

I'm in too much shock to react. Him admitting he likes me is one thing, but kissing me is another. What surprises me is that the kiss is very sweet, loving, and gentle...and I'm ashamed to admit that its a really nice kiss...and that's too much for me. I turn my had away. "Stop!"

He pulls away immediately. "...you can't tell me you didn't feel my affection for you in that kiss."

"No! I told you I don't like you that way, and you go and do that?! How dare you!" I exclaim in distress.

"Your feeling conflicted, which means that you must harbor some feelings for me as well." He states.

"I don't!" I argue.

"I don't believe you. If you really disliked me as much as you claim to you would have pushed me away sooner."

"Get out." I mutter.

"Please, let me-

"Get out!" I yell.

He sighs and gets up. Before he leaves the room he turns back to me and lovingly says, "I poured all the affection I have for you into that kiss and I know you felt it. So now you can believe my feelings for you are true. I realize I've put a lot on your shoulders now, but I know I can be the mech you need." With that said he leaves.

I run up to the door and slam it shut, not even worried about my dislike for being locked up. I then slide down the door to the floor and feel all the emotions slam into me. I have so many emotions running through me it feels like my spark is attacking the chamber its in. I feel ashamed, guility, sad, confused, angry, lonely, and helpless...and I hate it.

I wipe the tears that I feel falling down my face as my mind wonders to me team. What would they think if they heard about this. Would they be ashamed of me as well for not fighting back better. What would Sideswipe think for that matter. Would he be disguisted with me and have nothing to do with me? I can't handle being here anymore. I have to leave and I will get out of here...tomorrow.

The next morning I wake up early, not that I slept much to begin with. My mind was to restless from what happend yesterday with Steeljaw...I still can't believe it. My thoughts wander to how I'm going to get away. I'm well aware that they probably keep a constant eye on my room to make sure I don't go anywhere. So, if I can slip out when they aren't looking I should have a clear shot...but the question is when will that be.

My thoughts are interrutped by the door opening and Steeljaw walking inside with a cube of energon. "Good morning."

I don't respond.

He sighs. "Your still angry with me. I can't really blame you. I didn't exactly go about that as smoothly as I should have. So, have you given any thought about last night?"

"Theres nothing to think about." I hiss.

"You and I both know you felt something in that kiss last night, and don't try to deny it. Your feelings for me may not be strong right now, but if given some time I know you will come to really like me...maybe even love me." He explains.

I glare at him at that. "I will NEVER love you! If that's all you've come to talk about then you can just leave."

"Fine." He walks close enought to place the cube down. "For what its worth I do apologize that I have put this on your shoulders."

I don't reply.

"I'll leave you be. Thunderhoof is waiting anyway." He says.

""Where are you going?" I ask curiously. I don't really care but maybe he won't bother me for a while.

"I'm going on patrol is all, but not to worry Underbite will be here should you need anything. I've made sure he understands to leave you be otherwise." He replies. "I'll be back after while." With that said he leaves the room.

I can't believe it. Both he and Thunderhoof are leaving. That means I might have a chance of getting away. I better not waste what little time I probably have.

I wait a few minutes to make sure that he's had enough time to be away before getting up. "Sorry Steeljaw, but I'm already unable to see my creators. I'm not adding my friends to the list...no matter how nice you've been."

I walk over to the door and peek out. After seeing an empty hallway I sneak out and slide across the wall. I carefully sneak while looking for an exit. I think I remember one being in the main room that I was in the first day I woke up here. Remembering where it is I slowly make my way there.

Once I get right outside it I carefully peak in and thankfully see no one. That should concern me but the only thing I'm worried about is getting back to my friends. I look to the right and see what I'm looking for...the exit.

"Just a little further." I mutter quietly. I make my way towards the exit and before I know it I actaully make it. This leaves me concerned since I know it shouldn't have been that easy.

Before I can ponder more I run into something. I look and notice that it's Underbite.

"Going somewhere Autobot?" He asks with a hiss.

"Just uh-getting some fresh air is all." I lie.

"Do I look stupid ta you? I know you were trying to escape. You may have fooled everyone else, but not me." He replies before charging at me.

I quickly jump to the side to avoid being hit. I then get up on my feet and start running away. I'm hoping that if I get far enough away from here then I can contact my team. It's hard to concentrate on sending a com when I'm being chased by an angry Underbite. "Get back here Autobot!" He yells.

I just focus on running as fast as I can. Once I get to the forest line I zip through the trees must easier than Underbite is able to, and this gives me the chance to try my com again. "Hello?! Is anyone there? This is Hope. Please respond!"

It silent for a moment before I get an answer. "Hope?! Thank primus we've been worried sick! Where are you? Are you alright?"

"I don't kow where I am but I'm afraid to stop running cause I had an angry Underbite chasing me, and I dont want to give him a chance to catch up." I reply.

"Ok. Ok. Fixit just got a lock on your energy signiture. We'll get to you as soon as we can." He replies. "Stay on the line though."

"No problems there. Just please hurry!" I exclaim.

"We will, just try to keep moving!" He urges.

"Autobot!" I hear Underbite yell.

"Bee! I hear Underbite nearby!" I exclaim.

"Don't worry, we'll be there soon! Just please hang on!" He replies.

"I hate to sound pesimestic, but I'm not so sure I can take him on my own." I state. Suddenly I am sent flying and skidding across the ground from where Underbite had sidswiped me.

I groan as I sit up and rub my helm. I look up and see a very angry Underbite staring at me. "You sure do have a death wish ta risk the wrath of Underbite. I don't care what Steeljaw and Thunderhoof says; I'm gonna rip you apart."

He charges at me again and I wont be able to dodge in time so I cover my head with one arm and my chest plate with the other. However, he doesn't get the chance to reach me because he is knocked to the side by Grimlock. "Whose ready for some pounding?!"

Strongarm goes to assist him while Bee and Sideswipe help me up. "Guys, you came for me." I mutter. I in a bit of shock because I honestly didn't expect to see my again for a while. I've overcome with emotion just seeing them.

"Of course we did. We'll talk more back at base. Let's get you out of here." Bee replies. He sends a com to Grimlock and Strongarm and they disorient Underbite long enough for them to get away and catch up with us, without Underbite knowing where we went.

Once we reach the scrap yard I let loose. All the emotions I had felt during my time with the Cons, especially the last day, just ooze out. I don't even worry about the tears that are falling down my face or how they make me look. "I didn't know if I was gonna see you guys again."

I'm quickly pulled into a strong hard chest and huged tight. I look and see the oh so wonderful familiar chest of Sideswipe. He has one arm around my waist and the other behind my helm and is rubbing both comfortingly.

I hug him back tight. "Sides...I..it.."

"Shhh. Don't say anything. Just let me hold you and comfort you the way a mechfriend should. We can talk about it later, but for now just try to calm down."

I do just that. I let out all the emotions I have been feeling as I soak up the comfort that my wonderful mechfriend is offering.

 **...**

 **THere it is! SO sorry its late but school does come first. Hopefully this was okay and didnt sound stupid. Let me know. Until next time!**


	10. RUmble in the Jungle

RID-Rumble in the Jungle

SOrry it took so long. I would have done the replies to the reviews but I was in a hurry to post this so I will do that next time. :)  
...

"Sideswipe why don't you take Hope to her room to get some rest." Bee suggests.

"B-but aren't y-you gonna a-ask me what happened?" I ask through my slight whimpering.

He rubs my helm soothingly as he says, "I will; after you've had some rest. You need a chance to calm down first before I start asking you anything?"

Without warning Sideswipe picks me up bridal style and carries me towards my "room". "I can walk Sides." I say.

"I know, but I like carrying you. Plus, I don't want you overexerting yourself. I'm sure you went through a lot when you were with the Cons." He replies.

"You have no idea." I think to myself.

We make it to my room and Sideswipe sits me down on my berth. He goes to leave when I grab his arm. "Are you leaving?"

"Well I figured you'd wanna be alone so you could rest." He replies softly.

"I was alone with nothing but Cons for company for two days. Will you stay with me, please?" I ask pitifully.

He smiles and says, "You bet." He then sits down beside me and wraps an arm around my shoulders. I then lean my head in the nape of his neck and rest my servo on his chest. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. Didn't stop looking for ya." He replies hugging me tighter.

"...I'm never going against Steeljaw again." I mutter.

"I shouldn't have let you take him on the first time. If I would have took him on you wouldn't have been nabbed." He replies.

"Don't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault. I told you I could handle it...guess I was wrong." I state.

"A good mechfriend is supposed to protect his femmefriend, and I keep screwing that up." He says.

"Don't do that. Your a great mech friend. Ok?" I argue while rubbing circles into his chest.

"I'm glad you think so. Not so sure your creators would agree with you." He states.

I'm silent at the mention of my creators before I say, "I think they'd love you."

"Ya think?" He asks.

"Yeah I just wish I could actually introduce you." I reply.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought them up." He states.

I smile and say, "Your such a sweet mech. My creators would without a doubt love you."

"I'm glad you think so. I can't wait to meet em."

I'm silent for a bit before I ask, "Do you wanna know what happened when I was with the Cons?"

"Do you wanna tell me?" He asks back.

"Yes. I-

"Then you can tell me later. I'd rather you rest for a while first." He insists.

"Ok." I struggle into his chest and fall into the best recharge I've had in days.

When I wake up I find myself in much better spirits than yesterday. I also notice that SIdeswipe is no longer here. I get up and leave my room. As soon as I do I run into Sideswipe, whose holding two cubes of energon. Without warning I hug him. "Good morning Sides!"

He laughs. "Morning to you too. You look happy."

"I'm back with you guys, so of course I'm happy."

"I'm glad. I brought you a cube. Figured you were hungry." He says holding one out for me.

I accept it. "Your such a sweet mech."

"Well, I try." He says returning the hug that he couldn't before.

"So where is everyone else?" I ask.

"Everyone's here except for Strongarm and Bee. Strongarm was buggin about going on a solo mission, so Bee let her." He explains.

"so wheres Bee then?" I ask.

"My guess is that he followed her." He replies.

"Sounds like him. So, listen I know I just woke up but I really wanna get what happend off my chest. It'll make me feel better."

"Are you sure? I don't want you feeling like you have to." He asks.

"I'm sure. I wanna get it out in the open." I say. We take a seat and I start. "All I ask is that you don't freak out ok?"

"No promises, but I'll try my best." He replies.

"Ok. Well for starters they were good to me, except for Underbite who obviously hated me."  
"I guess thats one point for them. What else?" He asks.

"They pretty much left me to myself, except for Steeljaw. He was a frequent visitor. He didn't bother me much until..." I pause.

"Until what? He didn't hurt you did he?" he asks worridly.

"No. Nothing like that. He just...said something that I didn't wanna hear. He said he...liked me."

Sideswipe looks as serious as I've ever seen him. "Likes you? And he just said that?"

"Yeah, but thats not it. He also, um...remember not to freak out." I remind.

"Hold up. He didn't...take advantage of you did he?! I'll scrap him!" SIdes yells angrily.

"No! No! Primus no!" I reply.

"Oh, good. Don't scare me like that. If its not that then what else could it be?" He asks.

"He kissed me." I blurt out.

'That fragger! I'll scrap him!" Sides yells getting up.

I grab his arm. "Don't! Please don't go looking for a fight. It's not that big a deal."

"Not a big deal?! He kissed you! That's not okay!" He exclaims.

"Believe me, I know. But there wasn't much I could do at the time. I was in shock. If it matters I told him to stop and he did." I state.

"I'm sure he didn't as for permission to kiss you so that doesn't matter much." He hisses.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted you to know." I reply.

"I'm glad you did cause now I have a good reason to pound his face in." He says.

"Please don't be reckless. I appreciate your willingness to do so but theres no need." I try to soothe.

"Babe, I'm your mechfriend and a mechfriend is supposed to protect his femmefriend. Not only did I screw that up, but the Con that nabbed you confesses feelings for you and then kisses you.

That's the perfect reason for me to scrap him." He explains.

I hug his waist and say, "I just don't want you to get yourself hurt."

He hugs me back. "Thanks for worrying and don't worry I won't do anything reckless."

"Thank you, and thanks for listening. I feel much better." I state.

"Anytime. Now may I kiss my sweet, beautiful, and amazing femmefriend?" He asks sweetly.

"I'd be offended if you didn't. Come here big mech." I reply while wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Gladly. "He puts one hand on the small of my back and the other behind my head. We lean into each other and share a kiss.

I can pratically feel how much he missed me and how worried he was. His kiss is rather frantic, almost like hes afraid that I'll dissappear. He keeps pulling me closer until theres no space between us, without breaking the kiss. Even though it is slightly frantic its still a gentle and sweet kiss and I can't help but smile in the kiss.

"Kid in the area." Russell announces.

We pull apart quickly and look down and see Russell looking at us very smugly. "You two sure looked cozy." He teases.

"Don't make me squish you." Sides retorts playfully.

I swat his arm playfully before turning my attention to Russell. "Was there something you needed?"

"Actually I just wasnted to see if you were okay. You we're pretty upset yesterday." He replies.

I smile at his thoughtfullness and say, "I'm much better than kyou. Especially now that I'm back here."

"Good." He then rushes up to my leg and hugs it as best he can. "I'm glad your okay. I missed you."

I kneel down and use a servo to lightly hug him. "I missed you too kiddo."

He pulls away as he asks, "You know what I think you should do?" "What's that?" I ask him.  
"I think you should stay here for a few days, so you can lay low. That way you can relax and the Con's will have forgotten about ya." He replies.

"Oh don't worry. She'll be doing just that." Sideswipe answers.

"Did I just have an out of body experience?" I turn back to Russell and say, "I completely agree."

"Good. Now you and me can hang out." He replies.

"Sounds good. So is Fixit not good company then?" I ask.

"He's not as cool as you are. No offense to him." Russell replies.

"Can't say I disagree." Sidedwipe adds while rubbing his servo.

"Something wrong with your servo?" I ask.

"Just hurt it is all." He replies.

"Doing what?" I ask.

"He was helping my dad with something." Russell says.

"Oh, well lets go have Fixit take a look at it, just incase." I say.

"I don't need looking at." He argues.

"I wasn't asking." I say in a sing song voice.

"Oh is that so? Well I would hate to anger you." He says playfully as he walks to where Fixit is.

"Good mech." I say sweetly.

Fixit scans his servo as Sideswipe says, "It was Dennys idea to turbo charge our spark plugs."

"You shouldn't be helping Denny with technology he doesn't-

A crash interrupts Fixits rant. We look and see Denny under some of the stasis pods. We walk over and Fixit looks down at Denny. "What do we have here?"

"Coming through." Grimlock announces before lifting the stasis pods keeping Denny pinned.

"Denny Clay, I sincerely appreciate your efforts to improve upon your limited resources, but Cybertronian technology is simply too advanced for the human brain." Fixit states.

"Yeah. Only big brains like ours can understand complicated stuff...like this." Grimlock says while holding up something.

"Grimlock, thats a kazoo." Russell says before blowing into the thing, making it produce a strange noise.

"Agreed. I'm no expert in Cybertronian technology but I'm a pretty handy guy and I can be of a lot more help to you than just providing room, board, and a cover story." Denny says.

"Well if you really wanna help Denny Clay please fix the freaky lip-sneaky clip- leaky drip in your labratory. It is frying my delicate auditory circuits." Fixit says before rolling away.

"Why do I get the feeling this is going to get ugly." I ask Sideswipe.

"Cause your probably right." He replies with a chuckle.

"Hey guys, you wanna watch a movie?" Russell asks.

"Sure." We agree.

For the next half hour we all sit in front of a big t.v. Grimlock lays on his belly and SIdeswipe sits up with his legs out so I can rest my helm on his lap. Denny is currently working on something. It pretty quiet until we hear Fixit say, "I believe we had a discussion about you and Cybertronian technology."

"It wasn't a discussion. It was your opinion, which I strongly disagree with." Denny argues.

"I am well versed in human emotion, and based upon my viewing of a certain doctor on your televisions he would say you have an unhealthy need to prove yourself." Fixit retorts."He would also say to tune in every afternoon at three."

"I have a need alright; to get things done. You've been working with this gizmo, not to mention the weapons Strongarm found, for weeks and you've made zero progress." Denny argues.

"Well I'm in the analyze the problem phase. Pelacrome was not built in a mileneum you know." Fixit says.

"Uh huh. I'm no tv doctor but I think its you whose insecure about his abilities and fear of competition. SO how about you tune in at three." Denny states while going back to work on the Cybertronian device.

Fixit snatches it and stutters as he says, "That"

"Hold it. Looks like theres coorosion. A little scraping might do." Denny says as he prepares to scrap the device.

"Fire in the hole!" Russell yells while running away.

The rest of us make quick work of getting away as well. Its just in time too because the thing blows up. Fixit growls about it and then proceeds to take a Decepticon hunter device and hide it. "Fixit, what are you doing?" I ask.

"I am simply preventing Denny from messing with technology that he doesn't understand." He replies.

"Don't you think you two are being immature?" I ask.

"No maam. If anyone is being immature its him." He says before rolling to the command center.

I sigh. "Good grief." I mutter.

I feel someone hug me from behind me and hear Sidedwipe say, "I don't know about you, but I'm finding this very entertaining."

"Oh, I bet you do." I reply while patting his arm.

"While their bashing it out how about we go spend some time to ourselves. We could finish watching that movie?" He asks.

"Sounds nice, but we should watch it on this one just incase we have to do damage control." I reply.

"Or we need better entertainment by watching those two." He adds with a laugh. He then picks me up bridal style and sits down and places me on his lap.

"You know; your lap's pretty comfy." I state.

"Oh is it? Well I'm glad. Does that mean you'll sit there more often?" He asks.

"Perhaps." I reply jokingly.

Russell comes over and says, "Guys dad and Fixit are at it again."

"Doing what?" I ask.

"Dad's looking for something that Fixit hid apparently." He replies.

I sigh and get off Sides lap. "Damage control."

Sideswipe groans in aggrivation. "Those two are cutting in on our relaxation time together."

We walk over to where Denny is rummaging through his stuff. "Dad, why would Fixit hide the Decepticon hunter from you?"

"Because he's jealous. He saw me fix the blaster and he's worried I'll work my majic on the Decepticon hunter too." He replies.  
"Search all you want Denny Clay. It's sweing well hidden." Fixit says. He then realizes he said the wrong thing.

Denny runs over to sewing machines and starts moving them around until he finds the Decepticon hunter. This just makes Fixit grab the other end and the two start playing tug of war with it. "Admit it; I'm better with tech than you. I have a very organized approach."

"ORganized? Have you ever looked at this place? In fact as a favor to you I will reorganize this scrapyard according to Cybertronian principles and design." Fixit replies.

"Stop!" Denny yells while running after him. He drops the Decepticon hunter in the process.

"Should we go break it up?" Grimlock asks.

"Uh, should we sit and watch?" Sides retorts.

He and Grimlock grin and sit on the ground, staring at the two bickering. So for the next hour Fixit moves around Dennys stuff while Denny messes with the command center. Grimlock walks over to Fixit's latest moving project and asks, "Hey, this is where I had my work out area. Where's all my gear?"

"Moved it." Fixit states.

"Where?" Grimlock asks.

"Don't remember." Fixit replies.

"Hey, I can't find my armour polish. Denny said he moved it under the alien thingy but to him that could mean anything." Sideswipe asks.

"This is getting ridiculous." I tell Russell.

"Your right. This is officially out of control." He picks up a megaphone and says, "Both of you stop what your doing and get over here right now."

The two walk over and Russell continues, "You are both important members of this team and if we need something and can't find it because you moved it that could jepordize the whole mission! So stop worrying about your turf and work together. Share your expertice!"

"You moved my snowsledes next to the microwaves?! What kind of system is that?!" Denny asks Fixit.

"Alphabetically. Cybertronian alphabet." Fixit replies.

"These are all going back where they belong." Denny states.

"Oh trust me. Whatever you did in the command center is about to be undone." Fixit yells back.

"Theres either fun coming or a whole lot of damage." Grimlock says. "Or both."

"I vote damage." I say.

Russell picks up the discarded Decepticon hunter and says, "Maybe not."

"Sounds like you have a plan." I say.

"Sure do, and heres what it is." He replies. He then proceeds to tell us the plan and it is brillant.

"Great idea Russell." I praise.

"Thanks. Now lets get those two to stop fighting." He says.

After messing with the device Russell takes it over to the fighting pair. "We were just messing with it and it starting making noise."

"Might be a frequency anomoly." Fixit suggests.

"Or a systems overload." Denny adds.

"Could result in a catastrophic explosion." Fixit states.

"It needs to be disarmed." Denny says.

"To access the Decepticon hunters motherboard the outer casing needs to be removed. The Decepticon hunter must remain completely immoble. I cannot do it myself." Fixit says.

Denny nods and the pair immediatley start to work on the device while the rest of us watch knowingly. "It's going well." I say.

"Let's just hope it stays that way." Russell replies.

Fixit removes the back plating on the device and the pair peek inside. "There's somthing lodged in there." Denny says.

Fixit reaches in very carefully and pulls out the kazoo Russell put in there. "What is it?"

All of us immedately start laughing. "What kind of crazy stunt-"

"The kind that worked." Sideswipe interrupts.

"It made you stop arguing and start working together." Grimlock adds.

The pair look at each other and smile knowingly. Then Denny says, "Fixit, shouldn't that cable be-

"Attached to that terminal? Yes. Hold it very still." Fixit reaches in and reattaches the wire and then reattaches the back plating. He then turns to Denny. "Now, try thinking of a weapon."

"Ok. How about a flail." He replies while touching the device. When he does it producing the weapon he suggested. "You did it!"

"We did it." Fixit corrects. "Perhaps we should work together more often."

"Agreed. In fact the first thing we should do is-

"Duplicate the Decepticon hunter so that everyone on the team may have one." Fixit interrupts.

"Well I was gonna say put the salvage yard back the way it was, but I like your idea too." He replies. The two then go to work on said project.

The boy and mechs do a fist bump. "Good job guys." I praise.

"All in a days work." Russell says.

I go over to Sideswipe and kiss his cheek. "Good job."

"Aww. Well, you know." He says sheepishly.

"Now that they have made peace how about me and you go and finish that movie." I suggest.

"Sounds like a plan, and while we do how does a shoulder rub sound?" He replies.

"For you or for me?" I ask jokingly.

"I meant you, but I wouldn't say no if you turned it down." He replies playfully.

"Well it only seems fair to return the favor, but you rub my shoulders first." I say.

"Yes maam." He gives me a quick kiss on the forehead. "It's good to have you back."

"It's good to be back." I reply.

Hope yall enjoyed. Until next time!


	11. Can You Dig It

**RID- Can You Dig** It

 **Two updates in the same week! That never happens! Lol! Hope ya'll enjoy it!**

Jazzy1024: **I'm glad you do!**

AllSpark Princess: **I don't. Lol! Then again lots of things go over my head. :)**

Da DJ Jazzy Maxyne: **Heres another!**

unicron1000: **Heres another update!**

Lunarburst23: **Hum...I haven't thought of it, but that's a good idea!**

ZabuzasGirl: **Sorry it took so long to update these. :)**

 **...**

It's a peaceful night at the scrapyard, and what better way to spend it than to watch tv. Everyone's sitting in front of the tv in the diner watching a show about something Denny calls a motorcycle gang.

"Okaaay, I get that they're fast and make lots of noise, but when are they gonna transform?" Grimlock asks.

"Those are just plain old motorcycles, Grimlock. One mode only." Russell answers.

"Woooah, that is _tragic_!" Grimlock replies. What's funny is that he sounds sad about it.

"Don't those humans have anything better to do than riding around all day causing trouble?" Strongarm asks.

"They don't wanna play by everyone else's rules. They don't wanna be like everybody else." Sideswipe replies.

"Then why do they all wear the same rackets-packets-jackets?" Fixit asks.

"They were the jackets to show that their different...in the same way." Sideswipe replies, although his argument looses its fire.

Fixit's blank look is reply enough.

"But-but their not. URG! Bots like you would never understand." Sideswipe says in aggrivation. He then stands up and starts walking away.

"Sideswipe? Where are you going?" I ask concerned.

"Nowhere." He says plainly and keeps walking.

I look at his retreting form in worry. Noticing my look Strongarm says, "I wouldn't worry about that punk if I were you. He's just doing it for attention."

"I don't know. His attitude changed pretty quick." I point out.

"Then he's bipolar." She retorts.

The tone she says it with and how quick she says it has me laughing. "I don't understand the joke." She states.

"It's nothing. Sometimes you have no idea how funny you can be." I reply.

"You think I'm funny?" She asks hopefully.

"Well I did say sometimes." I reply.

Denny interrupts by yelling out for Russell. "Russell, time to pack it in."

"Ahhh...goodnight you guys." He says before walking off.

"Night Russell." I say.

"Hey snake, what do you say we wash some of that road dust off your lip." a female character says on the screen before she proceeds to kiss a male.

"Why are they kissing? That is not appropriate behavior for a television show, escpecially if kids are watching." Strongarm says sounding like she's getting on to the tv.

"Humans have no shame." Grimlock adds.

"There are plenty of Cybertronians who are no better." I add.

"Like you and the punk." Strongarm says with a smirk.

"Hey! I'll have you know that our affection remains private...most of the time. Per Dennys 'Keep PDA to a minimum around Russell' rule." I argue.

Suddenly a crash echos through the scrapyard with what sounds like a groan from Sideswipe. "Guys, what was that?" I ask.

"Don't know, but we need to check it out." Bee orders. He turns to Denny and Russell and says, "I want you two to stay here incase its a Decepticon." He then turns to me. "Hope, I'd like you to stay with them and guard them just incase."

I nod and say, "Yes sir. If you need help just hollar."

He nods and then the team is off to investigate the noise.

"Do you think it's a Decepticon?" Russell asks.

"I don't think so, but it never hurts to be sure and careful." I reply. "Sorry it's interrupting your recharge time."

"Don't sweat it. Not like we could sleep knowing someone was here that we didn't know about." Denny replies.

"Plus, I get to stay up longer." Russell adds.

I chuckle at his answer. "That's always a bonus. Never did like bed time growing up."

"Makes me wonder if your parents had trouble getting you to bed." Denny ponders playfully.

"I have to admit to being a slight rebel. Until carrier, thats what we call a mom, gave me that stare. It had a special way of making me do what she said." I explain.

"I think all moms have that ability. It's what makes them so scary." Denny replies with a chuckle.

"Hey look. Their coming back." Russell points out.

I turn to see the group walking back up, with someone new. I can't tell who it is until they stand under the light by the isle, and when I do I am immediately surprised. "Jazz?"

He turns to me and looks at me in shock as well. "Baby girl?" He asks. He then grins. "Baby girl!"

I grin wide and break into a sprint towards him. When I reach him I lauch myslef into his arms and hug him tight as he swings me around while letting out a laugh. "Oh my gosh! I can't believe your here! I missed you!"

"Oh, I missed you too baby girl! I been worried sick ever since I found out you disappeared. Oh, its so good to see you safe and sound!" He replies. He pulls back and looks me over. "And looking as beautiful as ever. Always a plus."

I laugh before hugging him again. "I'm so happy to see you!"

"Me too baby girl, me too." He replies while rubbing my helm.

"So, I'm guessing you two know each other?" Sideswipe asks while looking at the two of us with what looks to be confusion, shock, and even jealousy; if the crossed arms and slight glare are anything to go by.

"Sure do. This here's my favorite femme." Jazz answers.

"Funny. She never mentioned you." Sideswipe replies as his frown deepens.

Being a former sabatour Jazz knows how to pick up on a Bots emotions, and Sideswipe is broadcasting his loud and clear. "Can say the same for you."

"I can fix that. Jazz this is Sideswipe. Sideswipe this is Jazz." I say slightly oblivious to the slight tension.

"Sideswipe huh?" Jazz asks.

"Yeah, her MECHFRIEND." Sideswipe emphasizes.

"Mechfriend?" Jazz asks. He looks him over as if inspecting him. He then turns to me and asks,"Seriously?"

Before I can reply Sideswipe says, "Yes, so I would appreciate it if you were a little less touchy feely."

"Mech, you can cool it right there and get your facts straight before you start demanding stuff." Jazz replies.

"Plus, your too old for her anyway." Sideswipe adds.

Its silent for a moment until Jazz and I start to laugh, which just confuses Sideswipe. "What's so funny?"

"You are. Oh, my mech your very confused." Jazz says through his chuckles.

"Sideswipe. Let me explain something to you. Jazz is a friend of my creators and is like an uncle to me. I've known him my whole life and we're practically family." I explain.

"So, he's not interested...in you?" Sideswipe asks sheepishly.

"Is that what you thought? Mech, dat's wrong on so many levels. Like she said we're practically family and I love her as if she were my own, so your worrying for nothing." Jazz adds.

Sideswipe hangs his head in embarassment and shame. "Now I feel like an idiot and a jerk."

Jazz lays a hand on his shoulder and smiles. "Your neither. Your just a mech looking out for his girl, and I respect that. Especially since its this girl. So, how about we start over. Names Jazz and it's nice to meet you."

Sideswipe shakes his servo. "Sideswipe. Nice to meet you too. Sorry about all that."

"No worries mech." Jazz says before turning his attention back to me. "You know, your creators are scared sparkless about you."

"I figured, but I didn't exactly plan on going missing." I reply with guilt. "I didn't mean to worry them."

He gives me a side hug as he says, "I know ya didn't baby girl. Your not that kind of femme. They'll be so glad to know that your safe."

"Oh, that reminds me. What are you doing here anyway? Wasn't expecting this lovely surprise." I ask.

"The high council send me to investigate a distress signal from the Alchemor." He replies.

"Oh, awesome! Nice to know it actually went through." I reply.

"So a question for you. How did ya'll end up here?" He asks.

"I can explain that." Bee says. He then proceeds to explain everything that's happened. "...and we've been rounding up the escaped prisioners ever since."

"They'll be glad to hear that on Cybertron. The council wasn't too happy when you comandered that space on, I'll give your team a lift home. You can smooth things over." Jazz replies.

The thought of going home sounds wonderful, but then again what about the Cons that are still here?

"With all due respect sir; we can't just leave the Decepticons to run rough shot over this planet." Strongarm points out.

"She's right. We haven't completed our mission and I can't let Optimus down." Bee says.

"Your gonna stay a while though right? Maybe you could teach me-uh, us some of your moves?" Sideswipe asks Jazz.

"Love to but I really should get back to Cybertron." He replies.

"Aww, please Jazz. You just got here." I pout.

He rubs my face and says, "I know baby girl, but theres a lot to take care of back home. But it's not like you'll miss me; I'm taking you with me."

"What?" Everyone exclaims.

"But-I have-

"Baby girl now that I've found ya I have ta get you back to Wheeljack and Solarstorm. They've been worried sick, and if I return home without you and they know I know where your at; they won't be happy." He explains.

"But she can't." SIdeswipe protests.

"Look mech I know ya like my baby girl, but this is about what's best for her." Jazz replies.

"But-but-

Sideswipe is cut off by a rumbling noise and the ground shaking. Then suddenly a hole forms right in front of us. "Dad, a sinkhole!" Russell exclaims.

"We get a lot of em around here. Natural occurance." Denny replies.

"Not this one." Fixit states. As soon as he says that a swirling figure jumps out of the hole to reveal a Decepticon. The Con then starts stalking towards our energon supply. "Its a Decepticon. A petty crook named Ped. He burrows underground with those claws and-

"I have this one." Sideswipe interrupts then running at Ped.

"Sides, don't!" I yell.

SIdeswipe jumps at him but ends up getting caught between his mandibles and getting electricuted and then shoved back towards us. I kneel down to help, but Jazz grabs me and pulls me back. "Careful Hope. You could get shocked too."

"By the way, his mandibles can produce a temporary paralyzing sling-spring-

"Sting." Sides interrupts with a groan.

"Yes, thank you." Fixit replies.

Ped then jumps back into the hole he came from and is soon out of sight, but another hole just opens behind us and starts pulling Russell in. "Russell!" "Help me!"

I quickly lean down and grab Russells arm and start pulling him out, but then it just starts pulling me in too. I feel someone grab my arm and see that its Jazz. He grabs ahold of a pole so that he doesn't get sucked in too, while the others grab the pole to keep it steady. Jazz heaves me up out of the hole.

Once out of the danger zone I put Russell down next to Denny who immediately starts looking over his son. 

Jazz then starts doing the same to me. "You alright? Anything hurt?"

"No. I'm fine." I reply.

"Just like old times huh Jazz?" Bee asks.

"It was a distraction!" Strongarm exclaims.

We look to where she points and see that a lot of our energon is gone...Ped had taken it. "That's what Ped came for, our energon cubes." Fixit states.

"He didn't get all of them." Russell points out.

"Well we hardly have an unlimited supply. Every drop is precious." Fixit retorts.

"Grimlock, Denny, and Russell; stay here and guard the rest of that energon incase that Con comes back." Bee orders. "You three come with me." He indicates to Strongarm, Sides, and I.

We walk over to the hole and Jazz follows. "Aren't you fogetting someone?"

"Well, I didn't just want to presume." Bee replies.

"You haven't changed." Jazz points out.

"Looks like your sticking around for a little bit after all." I tell Jazz.

"Can't let you have all the fun baby girl." He says rubbing my helm.

"All right then. Autobots, lets bug out!" Bee tries another cry.

It's met with silent.

"Cause y'know, we're kinda chasing a bug." Bee tries explaining it.

" _That's_ your rallying cry?" Jazz asks in shock.

"I'm working on it." Bee tries defending himself. He then jumps into the hole and the rest of us follow. Once we get down there Fixit gets over the com, "Bumblebee, I'm getting a faint signal."

"Where exactly?" Bee asks.

"Uncertain. Ped must have realized we were tracking him and is taking evasive manuvers." Fixit states.

"We'll have a better chance of finding him if we split into two groups."Bee says.

"I'll go with Jazz." Sideswipe announces.

"I'm not sure that's-

"Hey I don't mind. Kid has spark." Jazz reassures.

"Alright, but Sideswipe be on your best behavior." Bee orders.

"You say that like I have issues with authority or something." Sideswipe jokes.

"Your right. Hope why don't you go with them." Bee replies.

I look to the pair to see if they would mind. "You guys mind?" I ask.

"Not at all baby girl." Jazz replies.

The three of us transform and head down one of the tunnels. After driving for a little bit Sideswipe fills the silence. "Their holding me back those other Bots with all their rules and regulations. They just don't understand that sometimes you have to put the pedal to the medal and go." He then drives along the wall until he is driving backwards and facing us.

"Nice to know I'm holding you back." I say dryly.

He immediately gets nervous. "No, No. That's not what I meant."

"Oh really? And what exactly did you mean? I didn't know I made you feel so restrective." I add slightly hurt.

Sideswipe turns to Jazz and asks,"You know what I'm trying to say right?"

He's met with silence.

"Oh, you want me to slow down?" He asks. He then turns around to where he's facing the right direction again.

"You might need to pace yourself. You never know when your gonna need an extra umph." Jazz replies.

"Dude, umph is no problem for me." He replies and then accelerates.

"Also, something else. Make sure you get your point across when you talk, otherwise you'll have a misunderstanding." Jazz adds.

Knowing what he's referring to Sides turns his attention to me. "Hope I'm sorry. I didn't mean that how it sounded. It's not you whose holding me back."

"You should have been more clear." I reply.

"I know and I'll get better about that. I'm sorry." He says.

"Your forgiven." I reply.

Before we know it we reach an opening, where we find our energon cubes. "Nice to know he didn't take them that far." I state.

"I'll comm Bee." Jazz announces. "Bee, its Jazz. We found a huge stash of energon cubes. Must be Ped's hideout."

"..Jazz. Ped's coming for you. Be careful." Bee replies. "We need to finish securing our tunnels roof and then we'll be there to help."

"We hear ya Bee." Jazz replies.

The sound of someone driving up behind us fills the cavern. "This is where all that umph I saved comes in handy." Sideswipe announces.

"Sideswipe, I don't think you should-

"Don't worry. I'm just gonna let it flow." Sideswipe interrupts Jazz.

"Sides, don't be reckless. Remember how that worked out last time." I point out.

"Lay off Hope. I know what I'm doing." He snaps.

I flinch at his tone since he's never spoken that way to me. Then I get angry. "Well excuse me for trying to look out for you."

"Enough you two. Now's not the time." Jazz interrutps.

Ped comes into the room and Sideswipe stands up against him. He then squats and tries to kick his legs out from under him, but it doesn't work.

Ped sticks Sides with his mandibles, shocking him.

"Move away from my energon or I'll crush him like a tin can." Ped orders us.

Even if I'm mad at him it doesn't mean I'm not worried. I go to move towards Sides when Jazz grabs my arm and pulls me back. He then tell Ped, "Do what you want. I hardly know the punk."

"What are you doing?" I hiss so Ped won't hear.

Jazz just winks at me, and suddenly I get it. Smart Jazz. "And who says its your energon?"

"I do. Ever since the Alchemor crashed I been finding and scavenging energon cubes." Ped answers walking up to us.

"But no one bot needs this much." Jazz argues.

"Your right. I'm gonna be the bot that other Cons come to when they need the energon, and they'll have to do whatever I say to get it." Ped replies. "Back on Cybertron they laughed at me. They called me a lousy bot worm, but here its gonna be different. I'm gonna be the biggest thing on this planet."

"Um. Sounds like a solid plan, but your gonna want a second in command. Incase any Con's get out of line." Jazz tricks.

"And you wanna be that muscle? I'm listening." Ped replies.

Jazz drops his vizor and then uses his soundwaves to knock Ped back. Unfortunaely, the soundwaves start to knock a large rock from the ceiling...and Sideswipe is right underneath it.

"Sides!" I yell in worry. I rush over and kneel next to him. "Are you okay?"

"You need to get out! The celings gonna give!" He yells.

"I'm not leaving you!" I argue.

Suddenly the huge rock falls right towards us. I trt to cover Sides as best I can, but he just grabs me and lays over me so nothing will hit me. Before the rocks hit us I feel Jazz jump over us and keep the rocks from hurting us. Jazz pushes the rock off of us.

Sides then gets off me, and we stare where Ped escaped. As Jazz moves the rocks off Sides he says, "For a minute there I thought you were gonna make a deal with him. I wouldn't have blamed you; the way I messed up."

Jazz helps me up as he asks Sides, "Can I say something?"

"Sorry. I know I've been talking too much, but it's only because...sorry." Sides replies.

Jazz chuckles and offers his hand to Sideswipe. "Your trying too hard."

Sideswipe accepts it and Jazz helps him stand. "If Bee put you on his team then thats good enough for me. And if Hope here chose you to be her mechfriend then you've gotta be a good mech. So, just do what you do."

The three of us make our way back to the scrapyard and on our way Sideswipe says, "Hope? I wanna say I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you. It was way out of line."

I smile at him and hug his arm. "Your forgiven. You big oaf."

"Now, what are we gonna do about the lost energon?" I ask.

"Well you still have some in your camp, and I have a feeling Ped won't be happy until he has every last cube." Jazz states.

"That's what we were thinking." Bee agrees.

"You two okay?" Jazz asks him and Strongarm.

"Okay as we can be after batteling a Con and holding up a chuck of downtown Crown City." Bee replies.

"Ped's going to pay for this." Strongarm adds.

"You see that big pile of treasure?" Denny points to the huge stack of energon cubes that I know we didnt have. "Theres a stasis chamber inside."

"That looks like your entire energon supply, plus did you find some?" Jazz says.

"Some of the cubes are real, but most of them we made." Russell says.

We all get a plan together and when the sun goes down we get into position. Denny and Russell are in the crane while the rest of us are sitting off the ground on an old train section. "Good call on higher ground." Jazz praises.

"I want Ped focused on the energon and not us." Bee replies.

Pretty soon the ground starts to shake...Peds here. "It looks like he's going for it." I mutter.

All the sudden the shaking stops. It then starts shaking again, but this time its right underneath us. A big hole opens right up underneath us and we all fall. On the way down I hit my head on a rock that was sticking out from the side. This makes me feel very light headed and dizzy.

Everyone starts getting up and groaning from the fall. I try to get up to but I feel too dizzy. I grab my helm and see energon when I pull it back.I feel servos on me. "Baby girl, are you okay?" Jazz asks.

"I'm-my head hurts." I reply.

He kneels down in front of me as Sideswipe kneels beside me. Jazz inspects my head and says,"You must have hit your head on the way down. It looks like it hurts so just sit down."

"You'll be okay babe." Sideswipe reassures.

I groan and look up at the hole we fell in.

"Looks like Ped's a multitasker." Jazz comments.

Strongarm tries to climb the side but she just falls down. "The sides are too soft to climb."

"Everyone on each others shoulders." Bee orders.

I use the wall to help myself stand and walk over to the others. "Woah baby girl. You need to sit down." Jazz protests.

"I'm fine. I was just dizzy for a minute." I reply.

"I don't think-

"I'm fine. I promise. We're gonna need all of us to reach the top so I'm helping." I argue.

He sighs and says, "You sure are stubborn. ALright, but your gonna be on top."

Grimlock puts his foot on Fixit, but all that does is squish him into the ground. "Maybe we should have tried that the other way around." Grimlock mutters.

"Ya think?!" Fixit exclaims.

So everyone gets on top of each others shoulders. So from bottom to top its: Grimlock, Strongarm, Jazz, Bee, Sideswipe, myself, and Fixit. "It's no good. We still can't reach." Fixit states.

"Wait a minute." Sideswipe mutters. "Hope, I'm gonna move so be ready to land on Bee's shoulders." He pushes me up a bit and jumps down and I land on Bee's shoulders. Its a bit wobbly since I'm still dizzy from hitting my head.

"Sideswipe, what are you doing?" Bee asks.

"What I do. Just need a little momentum." Sideswipe replies. He backs towards the wall and then runs at us. He jumps and uses Grimlocks chest to push himself higher on the hole wall. He then jumps back at us and Jazz pushes his knee out and gives him a little more umph. He then jumps off the wall again and pushes off of Fixit's face to grab the ledge. He then jumps out of the hole.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Fixit asks.

As soon as the words leave his mouth Denny drives his crane with the magnetic end to the edge of the hole and starts to lower it until Fixit is attached to it. "Everyone hang on. Bring us up Denny!" Bee yells.

Denny starts to lift us up but then the crane stops lifting after groaning. He sticks his head out of the cab and says, "Theres too much weight!"

Bee looks down at Grimlock and says, "Grim, let go."

Grimlock lets go of Strongarms legs and drops to the ground. However, when he does Strongarm falls too, but he catches her. "Strongarm!" Bee yells.

"We'll be fine! Go!" She yells back.

Denny lifts me, Fixit, Bee, and Jazz the rest of the way out and we are saftly on the ground. We rush towards where Sides is trying to fight Ped, who keeps digging underground. As we do Ped disappears again and grabs ahold of Jazz and shocks him, making him fall limp from the temporary paralysis.

"Jazz!" I run at Ped and jump up and kick him in the head, making him let go of Jazz.

He turns at shrieks at me. "You dare attack me?! I'll destroy you!" He then disappears underground again before popping back up to attack. I dodge the first few times he does this before he sneaks up from behind and uses his claws to hit the side of my head, which is the side that's already injured.

I gasp at the pain in my head before falling to the ground when a wave of dizzness hits me.

At this point Sideswipe comes up with a plan. He turns to Bee and says, "When I get Ped into the stasis chamber lock it up right away. No matter what."

"No matter what? What does that mean?" Bee asks.

Sides stands in front of the huge stack of cubes and gets Peds attention. "Hey bot worm!"

"My name is Ped." He replies as a matter of fact.

"I guess I got that confused because you know what a worm is on this planet?" He starts climbing the stack as he continues, "Its a slimy little stick that spends its life hiding underground until its stuck on a hook and used as fish bait. Bot worm."

"I said my name is Ped and you better get that straight because it a few weeks I'll be running this world." Ped exclaims.

"For a while, maybe, bot worm until you run out of energon. Then you'll be what you've always been to the other Decepticons. The lowest of the low. A lousy stinkin scavenger. A bot worm!" Sideswipe says provocking him.

Ped growls at that and jumps into the air towards Sideswipe. Sideswipe does the same but Ped smashes into him making them fall backwards and into the stasis pod.

At this point I've gotten over my dizzeness enough to stand up. I rush over to Jazz as quick as I can and start getting him up. "Jazz? They need help!"

He groans as the paralysis wears off. "I got ya." We run over to the stasis pod before Bee closes it on Ped and SIdes. "Might if I join em?" Jazz asks. He then jumps up and into the pod where he and the other two occupants starts scrapping.

The shaking of the pod stops and I see servos grab the edge and its Sides and Jazz and they climb out of the pod. Ped pops up yelling, "I'll destroy you!"

Denny uses the crane to drop the magnet right onto Ped's head, knocking him back into the pod where Bee closes it on him.

Jazz and Sideswipe share a fistbump.

By the time morning rolls around Fixit has fixed the injury on my helm while Denny is in the process of getting Strongarm and Grimlock out of the hole. Strongarm is getting lifted out first, but when they reach the top the cable to the magnet breaks. This still leaves Grimlock in the hole.

"What happened up there?!" Grimlock asks.

"I'm going for more cable Grimlock! Stay where you are!" Denny replies.

"Oh. Well, that'll be easy." Grimlock replies.

"My ships a couple of klicks away. When I get back to Cybertron I'll clean up your mess with the council. Promise." Jazz states.

"Then you'll come back?" Sideswipe asks.

"Wouldn't mind another road trip. I could learn a lot from you." Jazz says to him.

Sideswipe looks sheepish at the reply as he says, "I think that's my line...thanks and stuff."

"You had it in ya from the jump start. You just need to stop worrying about what others think of ya. That's something he never learned." Jazz says indicating towards the pod that Ped is in.

Jazz then walks up to me and says, "Ready to go baby girl?"

"Go?" I ask.

"Yeah. I'm taking ya home. Your creators will be more than relieved to see ya." He replies.

"But I-I-

"She can't go!" Sides exclaims. "Look I know she'll be better off going with you and safer too, but I can't bear to see her leave. I promise I will do my absolutely best to look after and protect her. Just, please don't take her away."

Jazz smiles at that. "Well, any mech that will make such a promise...is a good mech in my book." He then turns to me. "Are you sure you wanna stay?"

"Yes. I still have stuff to do here, and it wouldn't feel right to leave my team." I reply.

Jazz rubs my helm lovingly as he says, "You sure have grown up. Alright. You keep yourself safe and I'll let your creators know that your alright and where you are. They'll be happy to know your safe. You keep an optics out for that mech over there, and make sure he doesnt get into any trouble." He points to Sideswipe.

"You bet. I'll miss you." I reply while hugging him.

"I'll miss you too baby girl." He replies while hugging me back. He then walks up to Bee.

"Safe travels pal." Bee says.

One nod and a final hug for me and Jazz transforms and drives out of the scrapyard towards his ship.

"Looks like somebody found a role model." Strongarm teases Sides. "You could do worse."

"Jazz is a great mech. Definetely good role model material." I tell Sides.

He smiles and pulls me into a hug. "So Wheeljack and Solarstorm are you creators. Bee and Jazz are family friends. Optimus Prime knows your creators. Who else do you know?"

I laugh and say, "If they ever make a visit to Earth I'll let you know."

Suddenly Grimlock yells out, "Hello! Dinobot still in a hole!"

Opps.

 **...**

 **Hope yall enjoyed!**


	12. Adventures in Bumblebee Sitting

**RID- Adventures In Bumblebee-Sitting**

 **Heres another installment for your enjoyment, but if you hate it then pretend you like it for the sake of my feelings. ( INSERT SENSITIVITY). Ok, continue onward!**

 **Guest: The way I'm picturing it is that I won't have them fight becuase its not something Hope would do. She's not the jealous type of person like Strongarm is.**

 **Guest: Who doesn't! They rock!**

 **Guest: Sorry it wasn't sooner.**

DixieChicrules123 : **I'm working on that one! I'm trying to figure out where them coming in would fit. I'm hoping to get that one done soon.**

 **Guest: Awww I'm glad you my OC and story! Cookie for you!**

rodimusprime215 : **Greatest theme song ever! Cookie!**

Lunarburst23: **Glad you thought so!**

**Jazzy1024: I'll try to. I can't make any promises, but I will try my absolute best! If I can make it fit in with the story.**

mchap1154: **A jealous Sideswipe is an adorable Sideswipe!**

unicron1000 : **Heres an update for you!**

AllSpark Princess: **Hope knows some awesome Bots thanks to her creators. :)**

ZabuzasGirl: **Jazz is one of my favorites so I was so excited to write this chapter!**

Da DJ Jazzy Maxyne: **I did too! LOL!**

 **...**

We've fought some pretty strange Decepticons since we've been here, but this one is definetely an odd one. His name is Quillfire and he fires these quills from his back. I'm not sure what would happen if you were hit by one, but I'd rather not find out.

It started out as a relaxing morning until Fixit detected his signal in the command center. Bee was reluctant to let me go with them; with the whole being kidnapped by a Con thing. However, I assured him that I was fine to leave the scrapyard. It has been a few days afterall. I've had time to get over it. I wore him down after assuring him I was fine.

We are currently chasing Quillfire through a parking lot. He fires some quills at Grimlock, but thankfully he uses a car to shield himself with. The rest of us drive past Grimlock to continue our pursuit.

All of the sudden Bee slams to a stop, then Strongarm, the me, and then Sideswipe. Then Grimlock smashes into us. "My bad." He apologizes.

Quillfire transforms and drives away.

"Split up." Bee orders.

We do just that and take off after Quillfire, while taking different routes. Strongarm intercepts him first, making him transform. Then the rest of us arrive while trapping him in a circle. "Just come along quietly." Bee orders.

"Heros of the revolution never come along quietly." Quillfire states before turning and launching his quills at Bee.

Quillfire then launches some at Strongarm when she starts firing her weapon at him. Thankfully the only thing it does is knock the gun out of her hands. When some are shot at me I do a few backflips to avoid them and take cover behind a crate, where Sideswipe is. "Not bad babe. Very impressive." He says.

"Well, I had a good teacher." I reply.

"Aww. You say the nicest things." He says.

Quillfire then turns his attention to the only Bot that isn't behind cover; Grimlock. He shoots them at him, but he won't be fast enough to dodge them.

"Grimlock, no!" Bee exclaims as he runs towards him. At the last second he jumps into the air and launches himself at Grimlock, knocking him to the side.

We all rush over to Bee and Grim to check on them, forgeting about Quillfire. This gives him the chance to get away. When Bee stands up he immediately gets wobbly. "Autobots, roll and roll-" He just ends up falling onto his face.

"That was Bumblebees worst battlecry yet." Grimlock comments.

I squat down next to Bee and try shaking him. "Bee? Bee are you okay?"

"We should get him back to base." Strongarm states.

"Grimlock, would you mind?" I ask him.

"Nope. I got this." He replies before picking up Bee with no effort at all.

Once we get there Fixit immedately starts working on Bee with Denny helping him. "Lasor scalpal." He says as he works, although he has the tools attached.

"Sonic light...rotating blade...thank you. Your welcome." He continues.

"Is Bumblebee gonna be okay?" Russell asks.

"The lieutenant will be fine. It's just a scratch, right Fixit?" Strongarm asks.

"We need to remove that quill from his posterior. Strongarm, please assist." Fixit says. He transforms his arms into tiny clamps to remove it. "This is a very de-de-de-de-de-delicate procedure. Everybot remain still."

"You better remain still." Strongarm tells Fixit and lowers him to the quill.

Fixit grabs it and then not too gently pulls it out. "Phew, one inch to the left and Bumblebee might not have- I mean the operation was a success. Fixit takes the quill over to a scanner while bringing up Quillfires profile. "Our fugitive is an anarchist; an agent of chaos. He believes there should be no such thing as authority."

"What did your computer say about the quill...thingys?" Russell asks.

"Quillfires quills contain powerful toxins that affect the nervous systems of those struck, but each target is affected , we can't predict how Bumblebee will respond." Fixit replies.

"Guess all we can do is wait." Sideswipe states.

"I hate waiting." I mutter.

Sideswipe hugs me to him. "Don't worry. I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Hey! I just realized while Bumblebee is incapactitated I'm in charge." Strongarm says.

The rest of us glare at her for that. "Did we decide that?" Grimlock asks.

"No we did not." I reply.

"I'm supposed to take orders from you? Maybe Quillfire has the right idea about authority." Sideswipe replies. "And anyway why would you be in charge and not Hope?"

"Because I am obviously the best choice given that I have the most knowledge about the code, rules, and regulations." Strongarm replies.

"Are you saying that I would be incompetent at leading?" I ask.

"Well you did allow youself to get captured by Decepticons." She retorts smartly.

I immediately get angry at that. "Listen here code thumper. I did-

Sideswipe holds me back as he says, "Babe, calm down. She's not worth it." He then turns to Strongarm. "And for your information she didn't let herself get caught. She was knocked out in a cheap shot."

The tension is interrupted by Bee stirring and getting up, but just slumps against Sideswipe. "Strongarm's not really in charge is she?" Sides asks him.

"I'm up to the task sir. Of course I'd prefer if you were 100%." Strongarm adds.

"It's-its-its a three winged sparkled armoured slopticon!" Bee exclaims while pointing into the sky.

We look at where hes pointing and see nothing. "Where?" Grimlock asks.

Bee suddenly starts laughing while stammering out. "I made ya look! I made-I made-I made him look!" He then gets up, transforms, and drives off.

This leaves the rest of us standing here very confused. "Perhaps Quillfires quill impacted Bumblebees brain chemistry and affected the lieutenants maturity levels." Fixit suggests.

"Ya think?" Russell states.

"Ok everyone, speaking as temporary leader bringing Quillfire should be priority one, but Bumblebee taught me not to leave a loose string untied and the lieutenant could hurt himself. So, let's secure Bumblebee and then go after Quillfire." Strongarm states.

"Genius." Sideswipe replies sarcastically.

Strongarm nods then walks off.

"Why are you letting her be in charge? You'd be much better than her?" Sides asks.

"Because she would pitch a fit and I would never hear the end of it. Best if I just let her do what she wants." I reply.

"I really wish you would stand up for yourself more." He adds.

"When it comes to Strongarm I've learned to just ignore it." I reply. "Besides, I'm more worried about Bee. Let's split up and look for him."

We go our seperate ways and look for the now younger Bee. "Bee? Uncle Bee? Where are you?" I call out. As I walk I don't notice the thin string at my feet before its too late and I walk into it. This causes a big bucket that was attached to spill its contents on me, which just so happen to be soapy water.

"Got ya! You fell for it!" Bee laughs as he runs off.

"That wasn't funny!" I yell after him. After trying to find him again and failing I go back to the command center, dripping water and soap. When I get there Sides is walking up with screws and nuts falling off him. "Bee get you too?" I ask.

"Sure did, and I gotta say that this Bee is an evil genius." He replies.

"I'll have to disagree. All I got was a bath." I reply jokingly.

"At least that's all you got." Strongarm says while walking up.

She is covered from head to ped in white foam. Sides and I let out a laugh. "It's fire extinguisher foam...this isn't covered in any manuals I've read." She then turns to Fixit. "Please tell me you have a way to fix lieutenant Bumblebee."

"Unfortunately, according to our studies, Bumblebee will remain altered so long as Quillfires toxin stays active in his body." Fixit states.

"It's kinda like when a human eats a lot of sugar." Russell adds.

"So all we can do is wait for it to run its course?" I ask.

"Yep, which means we're all gonna have to babysit." Russell replies.

"Sit on a child?! And this will help how?" Strongarm asks.

"No, babysit means to watch over someone who can't watch over themselves. Don't worry, I've experienced a few sugar jolts in my day. This will be easy." Russell replies.

"I'm the king of the clothes dryers!" We hear Bee yell.

We look behind us and see that Bee has stacked all of Dennys dryers into one pile and has climbed on top of them. "All hail the- WOAH!" He suddenly falls off it. He just ends up laughing and running off with one of them on his head.

Sides lets out a laugh. "I have to say; this new Bumblebee is pretty awesome." He then goes running off in his direction.

"Uh, easy may have been a wee bit optismistic." Russell comments.

"Ya think? We are definetely gonna have our hands full." I add.

By the time the sun goes down we are still searching for Bee. Sides, Grimlock, and I are waiting for Strongarm to meet up with us and when she does she has a bathtub attached to her ped by rubber cement. I can't help but let out a laugh at that one.

"Somethings wrong with your foot." Grimlock comments.

"Help me get this washtub off!" Strongarm says.

Grimlock grabs the tub and starts pulling.

"Rubber cement..classic!" Sides says through his laughter.

"Maybe theres something good about this new Bee after all." I state.

With a few more tugs the tub is pulled off Strongarms foot.

Sides keep laughing, hard.

"Babe. Breath." I reply playfully.

Strongarm is not amused by his laughter.

"Still wanna be a leader?" Sides sarcastically ask.

"Urg, I can't take Bee's insanity one more second. Sideswipe, see that the lieutenant doesn't hurt himself." She suggest.

"No problem. We'll compare notes on advanced pranking." Sides replies.

"I'll track down Quillfire alone. Come on Grimlock." Strongarm replies.

"Um, how can you be alone when you are with me?" Grimlock ask in confusion.

"You have no idea how many times I have asked myself that question." She replies while they walk off.

"All right mr giggles lets go find the Bee of pranks." I state while tugging on his arm.

"Or we can let him do his thing and me and you can go do our thing? We can go for a drive, watch a movie-"

"As sweet as that sounds, no. We do have a job to do." I reply with a smile.

"Fine, but when Bee's back to normal you owe me a date." He states.

"Tell you what; I'll give you three dates." I reply.

"Sounds good to me." He leans down to give me a kiss when we hear a childish voice say, "Sides and Hope sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

We look and see Bee pointing at us and making kissing faces. He then runs off while continuing to laugh.

"Yeah, real mature." I mutter dryly.

"Oh babe, come on. It's okay." Sideswipe replies.

We make our way back to the command center with Sides trailing a little behind. "Hey guys. Any luck?" Russell asks.

"Nope. He sure likes to run off." I reply.

"I gotta say; young Bee is my kinda bot." Sides adds. He almost steps into a mud puddle but catches himself.

Suddenly Bee drives up and he naturally drives right over the mud puddle making it splash on Sides, getting him dirty. He then goes over it again, soaking him more. He wipes off some mud from his face and says, "We need to get that bot to sit still and be quiet."

"That will be difficult. Lieutenant Bumblebee currently has the energy and attitude of an Earth child even younger than Russell." Fixit replies.

"Okay. So, how did my babysitters get me to sit still?" Russell ponders to himself.

"Duck tape?" Sides suggest.

"I've got it; a movie! It was the perfect way to get me to sit still for a while." Russell states.

"Perfect! We'll get one going and he'll come right over." I say.

"I'll go get one started." Russell says before running off.

I turn to Sides and say, "You've got a little something on you."

"Ha ha." He replies dryly.

"Aww, poor baby. Here." I give him a soft cloth I keep in subspace to wipe himself off with.

"Thanks babe." He replies while wipping himself off. When he's done he tries to give it back. "Want it?"

"Eww, no! I don't want your filth." I reply playfully.

"But I'm your mechfriend." He says just as playfully.

"Sorry Sides. I draw the line at mud." I reply.

"I guess I can understand." He says dramatically.

"Hey guys! I got the movie going!" Russell annoucnes.

"Let's go manipulate a Bee." I say.

We sit in front of the small tv thats in the diner and watch the movie. "Boy, this movie is fantastic!" Russell says loudly so Bee can hear.

"I can not stop watching it." Sides adds.

We all stare at the tv as if its the most interesting thing in the universe. Amazingly, Bee comes right over and becomes glued to the tv. Sides bends down to Russells level and whispers, "It worked."

"Boo-ya!. Russell out." He states.

We continue to watch for about a half hour and then I hear Russells stomach growl. "I need popcorn." He then walks off.

I look to Sides next to me and notice something falling down his face. "Are you okay?"

He immediately perks up and turns his face away. "Yeah. Just-just peachy."

I grab his face and turn it back towards me and I see that tears are falling down his face. "Are-are you crying?" I ask in shock.

"No! I just- I just got something in my optic." He argues.

"You are. Your seriously crying at the movie aren't you?" I ask with a smile.

"Well, its just-its just so sad. Their ship is sinking and now that human male froze in the ocean, and now she's saying she won't let go...its so moving!" Sides says.

"Awww." I say before leaning in and giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Wh-what was that for?" He asks.

"You are such a sweetspark. I didn't realize I had such a deep and sensitive mechfriend." I say as I wipe off the tears.

"You aren't turned off by it?" He asks.

"You kidding me. I find a sensitive mech to be very very attractive." I reply before kissing his cheek.

"I'm glad you think so. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go wipe my face." He says as he stands up.

"I'll go with you. Bee's pretty occupied. I don't think he'll go anywhere." I suggest.

He links his arm with mine and we walk off to go get him a towel. Unfortunately when we get back Bee is no where in sight. Russell walks up as well and we all say the same thing. "Scrap."

We rush over to Fixit. "Fixit, contact Strongarm. Tell her Bee may have left the scrapyard." I say.

"Yes ma'am." He says before contacting Strongarm. "Cadet Strongarm, Cadet Hope wanted me to inform you that Lieutenant Bumblebee may have left the scrapyard."

"That's confirmed Fixit, and tell Hope nice try." She replies sarcastically.

I huff as I say, "It's not like she's miss perfect."

"No, thats your job." Sides replies.

I roll my optics at that one. "Smooth talker."

"B team. I've tracked Quillfires signal to your location." Fixit tells Strongarm.

"On it." She replies.

"Well its nice to know that Bee's with her. She can babysit him for a while." Sides states.

"I just hope Quillfire doesn't cause them any problems." I add.

"The only thing threatening about that guy is his quills, and I consider that cheating." Sides replies.

"He sounds like a whimp to me." Russell comments.

"Oh he is; the biggest one I've seen." Sides says.

After a few minutes of just waiting around to hear from the others we finally get a message from Strongarm. "We have Quillfire in custody and Bumblebee detained. We'll be staying out until the toxin has worn off now that we have him tied down."

"Alright. You guys just be careful and if anything comes up let us know." I reply.

"Will do. See you guys later." She says before cutting the comm.

"Sooo...since their alright how about you and me have that date?" Sides suggests with a hopeful look.

"How could I possible say no to that face? What'd you have in mind?" I ask.

"It's a surprise." He turns to Russell. "We'll be gone for a few hours but call us if you need anything. We won't be far."

"Ok. Dad should be back soon anyway." He replies. "Now don't be back late you two. Don't miss curfew." He says playfully.

"Yes dad." I joke.

Sides and I walk off as I ask, "So where exactly are we going?"

"I told you it was a surprise. Its just a short drive." He replies.

We transform and I follow Sides to wherever we're going. It takes a few mintues of driving through a path in the forest before we transform back when Sides stops. He then offers his arm and we walk throught the trees until we reach a cliffside over-looking a valley below with a full moon and starts lighting the sky. "Oh wow. Its beautiful." I can't help but gush at the sight.

"I thought you might like it. You seem like the lanscape kind of femme." He replies.

"You were right. Very good insight on your part." I comment.

"Thanks. So how about we just sit and relax for a while?" He suggests.

"Sounds perfect." I reply.

Sides sits against a tree close to the cliff while I lean next to him and snuggle into his chest and just look out at the scenery. After a few minutes of silence I say, "This is really nice. Very good way to spend a date."

"I'm glad you think so. I know theres not exactly much to do on Earth. If we were on Cybertron I could really take you out on a good date." He replies while rubbing my shoulder.

"Oh? And what do you consider a good date?" I ask curiously.

"Let's see. First I'd take you to Madam Moonlight's cafe at twilight right before sunset so we can sit outside where the soft lighting she puts up will illuminate your beautiful face in a soft glow. We'd have the best energon you've ever tasted, plus some of the best food. Then after that I would take you to the crystal gardens to walk around listening to the soothing sounds they make. Then we'd sit down on a bench and I'd hold you close while giving you every compliment I can think of. Then you'd look up and stare at the stars, but I'd be too busy looking at you and commenting on how beautiful you are. When it came time to take you home I'd walk you to your front door and pull you into my arms, not wanting a great night to end. Then I'd lean in and kiss your lips as softly as I can so you would know how much I like you. Then I'd walk away but I would keep looking back until you went inside and then wonder how such a wonderful femme would give me the time of day...I'd smile the whole way home." He explains.

I stare at him with wide eyes at his answer...not believing what I've just heard. Considering my impression of him when we first met I would not have thought he would think that way, but he keeps surprising me.

Noticing my look and silence he asks, "You okay? I didn't overstep my bounds did I?"

Without answering I lean up and place one of my servos on his cheek and kiss him on the lips. Its sweet, loving, and gentle. I lean back and see him with a dazed look on his face. "Not that I'm complaining, but what brought that on?"

"You are the most sensitive, amazing, thoughtful mech a femme could ask for." I reply.

He smiles and takes ahold of my servo against his face and kisses it. "I take it you liked my idea of a date."

"I love it. Makes me wish we were on Cybertron to do it...you must have really given it a lot of thought if it was that detailed." I reply.

"Kinda. I know it sounds kind of cheezy, but when I think about a date with you I think about the perfect evening and spoiling you." He says.

"It's not cheezy at all. Its perfect." I reply while rubbing his chest.

He smiles and asks, "At the risk of sounding sappy; when I said I would give you every compliment I can think of, how about I tell you what those would be?"

"You don't have to." I assure him. "I don't think I couldn't possible think you as any sweeter."

"I want to. I want you to know exactly what I think of you." He replies sweetly.

"Then by all means; let's hear it." I say while snuggling into his chest.

"I'd tell you that your gorgeous and that when you smile my world stops. I love how you cuddle up next to me. I love your thoughtfullness and your sensitivity. I love how your voice sounds soft and angelic and how you hypnotize me every time you talk. I love your sweet laugh and how you try to hide it behind your servo and that you make me laugh. You have such a passion for everything you do. I love the softness of your lips against mine. I love how you make my spark skip a beat everytime you walk by. I love how you inspire me to be more than the punk I'm trying not to be. I love your strength of character, and I love spending my time with you." He states lovingly.

Once again I'm speechless. "...wow. How could I have ended up with such a great mech."

"Please, the greatest part about this relationship is you." He replies.

"Awww!" I exclaim as I hug him around the neck. "Your wonderful Sides."

He hugs me to him as he says, "Not as wonderful as you." He then leans in and kisses me. I can practically feel all the affection he has for me and if we weren't sitting I would go weak at the knees. When we pull back no words are needed and we go back to just looking at the scenery while snuggling into one another. We end up getting comfortable and accidentaly fall into recharge.

We are woken up by the sound of our comms going off with a frantic Bee on the other end. "Where are you two?! We've been looking for you two everywhere."

"He's back." We say.

"Sorry about that Bee. We're fine and we'll be right there." I reply. I turn to Sideswipe and say, "I think our few hours turned out to last longer than we thought."

"Technically it was only a few hours away from sunrise anyway, so we're good." He replies. He stands and then helps me to stand as well.

"By the way; thank you for a wonderful date. I loved it." I say.

"Your welcome. I just wish I could actually take you to do something." He replies.

"Hey, it was perfect. Plus, I learned a lot about you tonight. You can't exactly call that a failure." I reassure.

"Your awesome you know that?" He says while holding my servo.

I smile and say, "You may have mentioned it." We make our way back to the scrapyard and when we get there we are immediately hounded, but first by Russell. "Do you two have any idea what time it is? We sat here worried sick about you and did you even bother to drop a line and tell us you were alright; no! That's it, you two are grounded." He says playfully.

"Sorry dad. It won't happen again." I reply just as playfully.

"I've always wanted to do that." He adds.

Bee walks up to us and says, "Welcome back, although it would have been better if you two came back before the sun came up."

"Nice to see your back to normal Bee." I state.

"Good to be back, even if I don't remember being gone." He replies. "For future reference when you two go off somewhere please come back at a respectful time."

We nod. "Don't worry Bee. I'll have her back by curfew next time." Sides says sarcastically.

"So what exactly did you two do?" He asks.

"Nothing bad or dissapproving. All we did was gaze at scenery and talk." I reply. "So tone down the worry mode."

He sighs and says, "Can you blame me? Ever since you were nabbed by Steeljaw I worry."

"I get that, but I'll be okay." I reply. "Just trust me."

"I do trust you." He replies. "Oh and before I forget good job on all of ya'll working together while I was out of it."

"Piece of energon cake...sorta." Sides says.

"Just don't get stung by anymore quills for a while okay?" I ask playfully.

"I'll put that on my list." He replies.

 **...**

 **I know the ending probably seemed like it probably just cut off, but I couldn't find a good spot to stop lol. So forgive the ending. I changed the movie they were watching when they were trying to get Bee to calm down-did anyone catch the reference? I'm sure you did. Lol! And how about their date? Hopefully Sides doesn't seem to sappy, but hes a mech who likes a femme-it happens. So tell me what ya'll thought!**


	13. chapter 13

To JJ: I would like to say that I appreciate you reaching out and apologizing like you did and I accept it. I know I overreacted and I apologize to you for that. I hate that I am unable to post new chapters like I would like, but unfortunately I have to focus on my responsiblities. I also want to apologize when I said you could stop reading my stories all together; that was immature of me and I know better. I have a tendency to get defensive. I do not mean that at all and I would look forward to any post you wish to write. I hope that you will always find the time to read fanfics, and I wish you the best of luck in everything you do. This next chapter is dedicated to you as well as an apology from me. :)

To everyone else who reached out about this I want to apologize to ya'll as well, and to thank you! I feel so blessed that there are so many amazing people who care to help on this website. I hope you all can accept my apology for acting immaturely as I did. I love you all! :)


	14. Hunting Season

**RID-Hunting Season**

 **JJ: I shouldn't have reacted that way and I apologize for it. But I'm glad that it's so easy to get past situations like this on here! I do not want to lose anyone, I love all of yall! Heres a new chapter for you! :D**

 **CNS: Me too! SO glad to have such understanding people here! :D**

 **Mik13: Thank you for your help! I greatly appreciate it and I apologize again. I didn't mean to upset anyone. I got too defensive, but I thank you again! :D**

 **...**

Slash

Slash

Slash

"How am I doing?" I pause to ask Sides of my progress.

"Not bad. Your a quick learner. You just need to watch your stance and how you hold your arms, otherwise you'll tire yourself out easier." Sides replies.

"Okay." I ingest his advice and try again.

"Your stance is better, but your still holding your arms a little too ackward. Here, let me help you." He replies as he moves to stand behind me. He wraps his arms around me and places them on my arms and moves them to the correct holding position. But he holds me for too long.

"Are you trying to help me with sword training or are you trying to make a move?" I ask jokingly.

"Why can't I do both?" He replies smoothly.

I laugh and lightly elbow him. "Come on smooth operator. You said you'd help me learn how to handle a sword."

"And I am, but I'm also admiring my beautiful femmefriend." He replies.

"Admire later. Train now." I say playfully.

"Alright. Now move into your stance again, and swing." He replies.

I do as instructed and swing the Decepticon hunter, which I've turned into a sword, downwards in a slanted slash. "Much better. You'll be an expert in no time." Sides praises.

"I sincerely doubt that. Thanks again for teaching me." I say.

"No problem. I gotta ask what got you interested in swords." He asks.

"Well I've always had a fascination with them, but after meeting you and seeing you fight with them I really wanted to give it a try, and now I have the perfect opportunity." I reply.

"Well I for one am glad to teach you." He says.

Before we can continue the alarm goes off. "What's the story Fixit?" Bee asks.

"Sensors are detecting two Cybertronian ships landing in the forest west of Crown City...scans are inconclusive." Fixit replies.

"We should prepare for hostils just incase." Bee orders.

"Ok. I'm prepared." Grimlock says while pounding his fist into his hand.

"Hang on Grim." Bee states. "Theres a hunting lodge in that area. If we run into locals it might be tough to explain a big metal...you."

Grimlock doesn't look amused or happy.

Bee then turns to Denny and says, "We might need you and Russell to run inteference."

"I'm in Bee, but Russell won't be coming on anymore missions." Denny replies.

"I understand." Bee replies. He then turns to the rest of us. "Alright team. Let's go hunting!"

Cricket...cricket...cricket.

"Really Bee?" I ask.

"It was worth a shot okay? Let's just go." He replies before transforming. We follow his example and follow him to the hunting lodge. When we get there it seems to be deserted. "No sign of humans."

"Maybe it's not hunting season?" Denny suggests while getting out of Strongarm.

We all transform and walk further into the lodge.

"Denny, take cover." Bee orders.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Denny replies before running off to hide.

Suddenly a purple motorcycle drives up and when it transforms its a mech with red optics and a Decepticon symbol. He focuses his attention on Bee and says, "There's my bounty." He then spots me from my spot beside Bee. "What do ya know; I get the prize as well." This goes unheard by us.

Suddenly the sound of someone driving up is heard and we look to the side and see a mostly orange vehicle drive up. It transforms into a mech with swords attached to his hip. Apparently he and the purple mech know one another because it immediately gets tense and they look ready to lunge at one another.

"Airazor, Divebomb; bring them down, but not much damage on her!" The purple mech exclaims as a piece from each section breaks off and then transforms into minicons.

"Jetstorm, Slipstream; go." The orange mech says while deploying a black and a red orb, with them transforming into minicons as well.

All four minicons are heading in our direction with the two big mechs behind them. The red minicon knocks the long armed minicon aside while the black one wraps a knumchuck chain around the one with multiple legs. He just runs while dragging the black minicon behind him.

"I have him master Drift." The black one tells the big mech when he drags beside him.

"Never gloat pupil." The orange mech replies sternly while continuing after the purple mech. He then jumps in front of him, blocking his path.

"Back off! This bounty and prize are mine!" The purple mech hisses while activating a blade in his arm and lunging at the other, whom blocks the attacks with one of his own swords.

"Did he say bounty? And what did he mean by a prize?" Strongarm asks.

The pair continue to fight and then the purple one head butts the other, making him fall to the ground. "Wait, I know that Bot!" Bee exclaims.

"You do? From where?" I ask.

"No time to explain." Bee replies while running towards the pair.

The purple mech walks up to the other and says, "Thats always been your weakness Drift; you fight fair." He goes to stike him but Bee knocks him to the side just in time and starts shooting at him.

I guess we picked a side." Sides states.

We all activate our weapons. I rush over to where the minicon with multiple legs has the black minicon pinned. I shoot in his direction to get him to back off. I don't feel compelled to actually hurt the minicon. Once he's scurried off I kneel next to the black minicon and ask, "Are you alright?"

"Yes ma'am. Thank you for helping me." He replies graciouslly.

I help him up and notice the two purple minicons rush over to the big mech, whose taking cover behind a tree. "Come out with your hands up!" Bee orders.

We rush over in time for the minicons to reattach themselves to the big mech and then him transforming and driving into the woods. "By the time we pick our way through the forest he'll be long gone." Strongarm points out.

"I have a pretty small alt mode; should I try to go after him?" I ask Bee.

"No. Too risky. Besides with that head start it'd to difficult to catch up." Bee replies. He then walks up to the orange mech and says, "Your Drift right? We met in Kaon. I'm Bumblebee." He sticks out his servo for Drift to shake.

Drift ignores it and says, "I know. I came to this planet to collect the bounty that has been placed on you for unauthorized use of a spacebridge, unauthorized travel between Cybertron and Earth, and kidnapping."

Strongarm is quick to argue. "Do we look kidnapped to you? Listen-

Drift interrupts her by raising a servo and saying, "None of that matters now. You saved me from Fracture. I now owe you a life debt, which must be payed in kind." He ends with a bow to Bee.

"Your blade, master." The black minicon respectfully says to Drift while presenting his sword to him.

Drift sneers at it and stiffly replies. "It is dirty."

The poor thing looks so ashamed and dejected and says, "Humble apologies master." He then moves backwards away from him.

"Too good to clean your own sword?" I ask snidely.

He turns his attention to me and glares for my attitude, not that I care. He looks at me as if he's studying me before turning to the red minicon. "Slipstream, secure our ship and place it in sincranus orbit."

Slipstream bows and runs off to do what he's told.

"I can come out now right?!" Denny yells from his hiding spot. He rushes over to us and then introduces himself to Drift. "Hi. Denny Clay."

"Your pet has poor manners." Drift says rudely.

"Pet? I'm nobodys pet!" Denny exclaims.

I glare at Drift and say, "You sure are rude. You need to learn some manners."

He glares at me and says, "And you, youngling, should learn to respect others."

"Respect is earned not given, and so far your off to a crappy start." I reply.

"Hope, that's enough." Bee says pulling me back a bit.

"So, now you don't want the bounty? We're all friends?" Sides asks.

"I retrieve fugitives so they may explain their actions to the council and eventually chose a more honorable path. Fracture has no honor." Drift explains. "And he will not give up easily." He takes the now clean sword that Jetstorm offers. "To repay the life debt I will protect you from the attack he doubtless plans even now, and I shall not move from your side until that is done."

"That really isn't necessary." Bee says.

"The life debt demands it." Drift aruges.

Bee sighs and says, "If you say so. You can head back to base with us."

I notice Jetstorm and Slipstream, whose back, staring at me. "Master Drift, is she the one?" Slipstream asks Drift while pointing to me.

Drift narrows his optics at me before humming. "The very same."

"Am I the one what?" I ask.

"Pardon my manners miss, but I was merely inquiring as to if you were the one the reward is for." Slipstream says sweetly.

"Reward?" I ask in confusion.

"What kind of reward?" Bee asks.

"A reward was offered for her safe return to her creators Wheeljack and Solarstorm." Drift answers.

"What?! But-but she can't leave!" Sides exclaims.

Drift narrows his optics at him. "Her creators are fret with worry over her well being, and thus she shall be returned safely to them once my life debt has been accomplished."

"What? Drift, you can't just-

"My decision is final." Drift interrupts Bee.

"Excuse me but who put you in charge of where I go?" I ask in aggrivation.

"You shall be returned to your creators. You appear rather selfish to remain while they are worried about you." He replies smartly. "Otherwise you would have returned with the Autobot Jazz."

"Hey! That is not the whole story. I-

"None of that matters. After finding out you were here from Jazz they sent out a reward for your safe return, and I intend to see that through." He interrupts. "Now, lead us to your base so that I may determine what needs to be done."

The minicons reattach to Drift and he is soon following after Bee, with the rest of us following in behind. I stay behind a little ways with Sideswipe. "The nerve of that guy. Who does he think he is?!" I growl.

"Relax babe. He can't make you leave, and if he tries I won't let him." Sides replies.

"It's the fact that he didn't even ask. He just assumes I'm gonna do what he says. I hate to keep my creators worried but I have a responsiblity to you guys here now. I can't just leave." I reply.

"And I don't want you to. Don't worry, you aren't going anywhere." He assures.

I just let out a growl of frustration.

Sides laughs as he says, "Have I ever told you your adorable when your mad?"

"No." I huff.

"Aww babe don't be mad." He says.

"I can't help it. The nerve of that stupid jerk." I mutter.

Before long we make it back to the scrapyard and Drift is quick to deploy his minicons and take a through look over of the place."The boundries of your garbage repository are reinforced by derelect machinary." Drift states.

"This is actually a vintage salvage depot." Denny replies hotly.

"Drift, we can defend ourselves." Bee says.

"The life debt demands I do all I can to protect you." Drift replies.

"Bee's right. These Bots are good." Russell adds. "They've stopped a bunch of Decepticons."

"I can list them for you." Fixit states. "Would you prefer alphabetical order, size, weight, or perhaps some other grouping?"

"I've punched a Sharkticon, a Buffaloid, and-OH- that one with all the eyes. Eww, creepy." Grimlock says.

"And when Strongarms not bossing us around we get the job done pretty well." Sides adds.

"Your inexperienced law officers, juvenile delinquent, oafish Dinobot, damaged Mini-Con, and human pets are no match for an enemy as devious as Fracture." Drift says to Bee.

[Everyone together] "HEY!"

"Strongarm is _not_ oafish!" Sides says to Drift.

Bee directs him back towards us while saying, "Why don't you, Grimlock, Strongarm, and Hope set up some temporary quarters for our guests?"

We groan but comply.

"Actually I would prefer if miss Hope remained where I may keep an eye on her." Drift interrupts.

"I'm just gonna be over there. It's not like I'm far." I snap back.

"Be that as it may I will not be taking any chances with Fracture at bay. I do not believe he would treat you right should he be the one to apprehend you." Drift replies.

"I can take care of myself just fine and its not like I'm by myself." I retort.

Bee sighs and says, "Hope please just listen to him. Less conflict that way."

I sigh before saying, "Fine. Whatever."

"Hope, you can come with me and Fixit then. We're gonna show our guests partners around the command center." Russell says.

"Ok." I reply while following them. Russell and Fixit show them around the command center for a little while.

I then look to the minicons and ask, "So how did you two end up with Drift? Have you know each other long?"

They explain how they came to be with him and they were his pupils and he their sensei. "So that bots your sensei?" Russell asks.

"Master Drift is a wonderful teacher. He took us from lives of petty thievery and granted us the honor of serving and learning from him." Slipstream replies.

Jetstorm looks down sadly while saying, "I am a constant dissappointment."

"Jetstorm that is not true. Master Drift has high standards and he does not give praise easily. Sometimes we wish he would show more confidence in us, so that we may feel more like part of a team." Slipstream says just as sadly.

I look sadly at the pair. "So he doesn't tell you when you do something right, or give you any sort of praise at all?"

"No ma'am he does infact give praise. It is just not very often and is usually followed by what we could do better." He replies.

"That jerk. Based on what I saw back at the hunting lodge you two are very well trained and can handle yourselves just fine." I praise.

The two flush under the praise and try their best to hide their shy smiles. "You are too kind miss. We are merely students after all, and have much to learn." Jetstorm says.

"Students or not you two fought very well. I was really impressed." I reply with a gentle smile.

The pair smile at that while lowering their heads in shyness. "You are too kind miss Hope." Slipstream says.

I chuckle at their formality.

"So, what do you guys do when your not learning from your master?" Russell asks them.

The two just look confused, and almost as if they don't understand what he means.

"Seriously?.." He then looks like he just had a great idea. "Fixit, load up my last save."

"Ey-ey star commander." Fixit replies.

"You are a commander?" Jetstorm mutters in amazement.

Suddenly a voice from Russells game says, "Commander, we've picked up an incoming battle fleet."

"We are under attack!"

"Summin the master!"

"Guys, its just a simulator." Russell reassures them.

Fixit brings up the game to show them, and they immediately calm down. "Ah, a training exercise." Jetstorm says.

"To sharpen our battle skills." Slipstream adds.

"Do you wanna play?" Russell asks.

"Play?" They ask simultaniously, which is very adorable I might add.

"Yeah, you know? Doing something for fun?" I help. "Don't tell me you two never do anything for fun."

"I'm afraid our routine consists of training, refueling, and recharging." Slipstream replies.

"Oh, well this won't do. Russell, how about you allievate this problem." I suggest.

"You got it!" He exclaims. He then proceeds to introduce the two minicons to the wonderful world of entertainment, and they seem to really enjoy it.

However, after a while a signal pops up on the screen. "Lieutenant Bumblebee! There's a Cybertronian life line-life style-life sign near teh northwest corner of the scrapyard." Fixit exclaims.

"It begins and we are not ready." Drift mutters.

"Strongarm, Hope, Swipe, and Grim; sweep the area and check it out. Everyone else to the command center." Bee orders.

Everyone goes to the northwest corner to investigate the signal, but we don't see anything. "We're not seeing anything out here." Bee tells Fixit.

"I'm still reading something at your position, and now theres another one on the southeast side." Fixit replies.

"Party time!" Grimlock exclaims before transforming and running off.

"Grimlock dont run off alone!" Bee exclaims but remains unheard. "Strongarm back up Grim!...somethings not right."

Suddenly the power goes out. "Ya think?" Sides rhetorically asks.

"Fixit we've lost power. Cables may have been cut. Are you alright?" Bee asks.

"The command center is fully operational sir." Fixit replies.

"I have a backup generator Bee. I'll go fire it up." Denny suggests.

"Hang on Denny. Sideswipe and Hope are gonna be your escort. I don't want anyone going anywhere alone.

"No, miss Hope shall remain with you and I." Drift argues.

I glare at him. "Look, I am perfectly capable of handling myself and don't need a bodyguard."

"You do not know Fracture like I do. I will not allow him to harm or apprehend you." Drift replies.

"What makes you think he would put any focus on me at all?" I ask.

"The reward for your safe return is a generous amount, which Fracture shall quickly act upon."

"So is that all I am? A big paycheck?" I rudely ask.

"Hope thats enough! We don't have the time to argue so just stay close with us to avoid conflict. Alright?" Bee says.

I huff and mutter, "Whatever."

Sides gives me a reassuring smile before driving off to get Denny.

"I don't suppose you'd wanna go instead?" Bee asks Drift.

"The life debt demands that I-"

"Eh, nevermind." Bee interrupts.

"This is so stupid. We should be helping the others investigate." I state.

Bee sighs. "I know, but this way keeps a fight from breaking out."

"Hardly." I groan.

Bee and Drift climb atop of a crane to check on the scrapyard from above while I stand at the base. "seems like we've got everything under control. Not bad for delinquents, oafs, and inexerienced law officers huh?" Bee says to Drift.

Drift suddenly slashes his sword, making something at the end of it spark.

"Lieutenant Bumblebee, the Cybertronian life signal in the northwest corner just vanished." Fixit states.

Drift examines the end of his sword and theres a small bot on the end of it. "A remote controled microcamera wired to admit a false life signal and if Fracture is using one he is doubtless using many." He explains.

"He's clever I'll give him that." I comment.

"He is not clever. He is underhanded and does not abide by the nature of an honorable assignment." Drift replies sternly.

I scoff. "Well excuse me. Didn't mean to give your rival a compliment."

"Enough! If Fracture is close by then we don't have time for this arguing. Let's just agree to disagree and be done with it." Bee snaps.

Drift and I look at each other and just give a stiff nod. All of the sudden a yell is heard from the direction of the command center. We quickly make our way over.

"Fixit help me!" Russell yells.

"What happened?" Fixit asks.

"My dads gone! And Sideswipe, Grimlock, Strongarm. Fracture took all of them!" Russell exclaims.

"Which means he must be close. Fractures drones are so small they cant have much range. Once Fixit gets a lock on his ship I'll go-

"No, you will not." Drift interrupts Bee.

"You and Hope will remain here under my protection." Drift orders.

"What?!" Bee and I exclaim.

"But that creep has my dad!" Russell adds.

"As well as the rest of our friends." I add.

"My life debt is to Bumblebee, and I intend to return Hope to Cybertron. Their saftey is all that concerns me." Drift replies.

"Honor isn't just a set of rules Drift. It's about loyalty, never turning your back on your friends." Bee states.

"So why don't you dig down deep and find some real honor." I add.

Suddenly a groundbridge opens up and I see Fracture walking through it. "Leave now Fracture." Drift commands.

He scoffs. "I'm not here to talk to you."

"What did you do to our team?!" I exclaim angrily.

"I'm a businessman sweetspark. I just want the bounty. Although if we're being honest your the bigger pay off." He replies.

"As if I'd allow you to collect the reward my creators are offering." I scoff. "Nor would I go anywhere with you."

He smirks. "Its cute how you think I'm giving you an option. You'll be coming with me whether you like it or not."

"I'd like to see you try." I hiss.

"Oh believe me sweetspark I intend to." He replies.

"you didn't answer my question. Where is our team." I state.

"How about this sweetspark; I turn the both of you in and your friends walk away unharmed." He says showing everyone is cramped together somewhere. "Although you I may keep longer, just to see how much more your creators are willing to pay for your safe return."

"Let's be honest Fracture I know you wont let anyone go, and you need to know I'll go done fighting before I ever surrender to the likes of you." Bee then rushes over at Fracture.

Unfortunately, Fracure activates a flash bomb causing bright lights to disorientate Bee. "Bee!" I yell in worry. I rush over to help. Fracture swings his blade at me but I slid underneath, making it miss me. Before I can get back up he hits me with an energon binding, making me fall to the ground and unable to move.

"It can be just this simple Drift. I collect this and you can collect the next...perhaps." Fracture goes to grab us, but Drift throws one of his swords and it lands in front of Fracture.

"This is no longer about a bounty." Drift replies.

"It's always about a bounty." Fracture states. He kicks Bee into a pillar where stuff falls on top of him, temporarly knocking him out. 

"Bee!" I yell in worry. I then turn my attention to Fracture. "You fragger!"

Fracture chuckles. "Does your creators know you use that kind of language? Tsk tsk." He bends down and picks me up. "Not to worry sweetspark; you won't be damaged...your much too valuable for that."

"Release her Fracture." Drift commands.

"I don't think I will. The amount offered for her is too much to give up." He replies.

"You misunderstand. That wasn't a request." Drift says. He then raises his sword in challange.

"Very well." Fracture walks me over to where Bee is and lays me down. He then unleashes his minicons.

Drift does as well as he tells them. "Defend Bumblebee and Hope at all cost."

"We will not let you down master."

Fracture and Drift then charge at each other and it looks like Fracture is the better fighter. He is more nimble anyway. The minicons fight each other as well and I watch in aggrivation that I am unable to do anything...maybe if I try moving around enough then I can get free? Easier said than done.

I catch eye of Russell and Fixit running towards the command center, but are intercepted by one of Fractures minicons. "Get away from them!" I yell but am ignored.

Hearing me Jetstorm turns to Drift and says, "Master, the young human is-"

"Do only as I ordered. Protect Bumblebee and Hope." Drift replies.

Jetstorm looks conflicted as he stares at us. "Jetstorm I know you don't want to disobey you master, but if you can get me out of these then I can protect Bumblebee and you two can take care of his minicons. Please." I plead.

He ponders a moment before nodding his head in agreement. He rushes over to my bound form and inspects the binds. "There is a button on the main cable. Perhaps this will free you."

"Do it." I say politely.

He presses the button and thankfully it deactivates the binds. "Thanks Jetstorm. I've got Bee. You and Slipstream go after the minicons."

"Yes ma'am." He replies while rushing off to do as I asked.

I kneel next to Bee and lightly smack his face. "Bee? Bee? Now would be a good time to wake up." I hear a blast go off and see that Fracture has placed a small bomb on Drifts back and activated it, making Drift fall to the ground.

I turn back to Bee. "Bee? Bee, come on! Wake up." I say. I smack him one good time and that seems to do the trick.

"What? What happened and why does my face hurt?" He asks.

"No time. Drift needs help." I point out.

"Fighting fair Drift. It was bound to cost you sooner or later." Fracture states.

"Not so fast Fracture." Russell says over an intercom and projecting his game. "I've called in a battle fleet from acrelpost four. The Earths most powerful allies, and the scariest. They're also some of Bee's closest friends." Its a good plan until the words game over flash across the image.

Fracture laughs. "I admire you diplomacy human, but now the game really is over."

"That is not for you to decide." Drift says getting up.

"Righteous to the end." Fracture replies readying his weapon. He slashes at Drift and hits his leg, making him kneel to the ground. He walks up to him and raises him weapon. "Emphasis on the end."

Not willing to let him kill him I rush over and knock Fracture off his feet. We roll for a few seconds before I pin him. "Not much of a win when the Bots already down."

"You underestimate me greatly sweetspark." He replies with a smirk. He shoves me using his bigger weight and ends up pinning me instead. "Your a real treat. I'm gonna enjoy our trip to Cybertron together to get my reward."

"Over my dead body." I hiss.

"Your no good to me dead." He replies and then suddenly slaps stasis cuffs on my wrists. "So just hang tight while I take care of business." He then gets up and heads back over to Drift to finish what he started.

However, before he can his ship flies overhead, and Slipstream and Jetstorm are flying. Then our teammates come through the groundbridge. "Surrender Fracture." Drift states.

"Let me go or I'll blow my ship to scrap and your minicons with it." Fracture says holding up a detonation device.

"Your such a coward." I hiss.

He smirks and says, "I like to call it tactical retreat."

"Let them go." Drift orders.

"Game over." Bee states before punching Fracture across the face, making him drop the detonator.

His minicons rush over to him. "Well played Lieutenant. I look forward to our next meeting." He then activates another flash bomb, making us cover our optics/eyes to avoid being blinded. When I look back Fracture is gone and his ship is crashing into the scrapyard, damaging a lot of stuff. Denny is not happy, but thankfully the minicons make it out before the ship makes a stop.

I walk up to them and ask, "Think you guys can get me out of these too?"

"Allow me miss Hope." Slipstream says before taking his spear and carefully striking the cuffs, making them fall to the ground.

"Thank you." I say politely.

"No thanks are necessary miss. We are happy to assist." He replies.

I can't help but gush at their formality. "You two are absolutely adorable."

Their cheeks immedately darken in our form of a blush and looks at their peds while shyly smiling. "You are far too kind miss Hope." Jetstorm says humbly.

"Not at all. It's the least I can say to my courageous heroes." I reply with a smile.

They let out little shy chuckles at that.

Once everyone is gathered together Bee tells Drift. "I've saved you and you've saved me. I hearby release you from your life debt with my deepest thanks.

"That is not how you conclude a life debt." Drift says as a matter of factly.

We all groan at that.

"But the debt has been payed although the bounty and reward on you and miss Hope still remains." Drift adds.

Sides pulls me to his side and asks," Are you planning on claiming it?"

"I will not be apprehending Bumblebee. I saw how he was willing to fight for all of you. I would never believe one so honorable could be a criminal." Drift answers.

"I noticed you left out Hope. Don't tell me your planning on taking her with you." Sides says.

"It would be irresponsible and dishonorable of me to allow her to remain here when her creators are fret with worry." He replies.

"Look Drift, I appreciate what your trying to do, but I need you to understand that I have a responsbility here now...with my team. I can't just leave them to fend off all these Con's by themselves. Do you get that?" I ask.

"I understand and respect your reasoning...however, I do wish you would join us on our trip back to Cybertron, but since you are such an assest to your team I will allow you to stay. I shall inform your creators once I arrive on Cybertron." He replies.

"Thank you." I say gratefully.

"And thanks for keeping Fracture busy while your minicons saved my dad." Russell adds.

"I meant only to protect Bumblebee and Hope, not help your father. But accidents do happen." Drift replies.

"The plan wouldn't have worked without Jetstorm and Slipstream. You know you appreciate them." Russell adds.

Drift looks down at his minicons. "They performed their duties quite...admirably."

The pair look very happy at the praise.

"But they still have much to learn." Drift adds.

The pair immediately stand back at attention.

After saying our goodbyes Drift and the minicons are taking off in their ship and headed back towards Cybertron. "Well I have some good news and I have some baboons-bathrooms-bad news." Fixit announces. "Fractures ship is unsalvagable, but his groundbridge still works."

"We can definetly use that." Bee replies.

 **Sorry this isn't the greatest of chapters, but I was feeling very bad about not having something out. Hope yall still enjoyed it! Lots of love!**


	15. Out of Focus

**RID- Out of Focus**

"I think I've earned the right to make more of my own decisions in the field." Strongarm states.

"If that means Strongarm can _decide_ to tell me what to do I officially request a transfer." Sides adds.

"I'm tired of stayin' behind when we have missions near humans." Grimlock adds his two cents.

I just stand by and watch all this unfold.

"The center of the storm is always still and its easiest to find the solution from there." Bee states.

Everyone just stares at him dumbfoundly. "Beg your pardon?" Grimlock asks.

Bee sighs. "Optimus used to say that. When your feeling overwhelmed find your focus." He replies.

"So true. So true, but how does that get Strongarm off my bumper?" Sides exclaims.

I sigh at his immaturity.

Suddenly an alarm goes off. "Lieutenant Bumblebee I have four Decepticon signals a few miles from here, just look at all this flashing." Fixit announces.

"Looks like the team meeting will have to wait. Too bad so sad. Okay Autobots, lets hit the trail." Bee states.

"Cause Bee wants to bail." Sides mutters.

"Hey, I do the rallying cry." Bee groans.

"Not well though." I mutter to everyone else. They get a chuckle at that.

"I hear that." Bee says to me.

We drive towards our destination and its proving to be difficult with Sides swerving and Strongarm being unable to resist. "Stay in formation."

"Afraid I'll get there first?"

"Afraid you might blow a strut trying to keep up." She replies.

He speeds in front of her, jumps in the air and lands in front of her creating a cloud of dust. "Was that really necessary Sides?" I ask sarcastically.

"Sure was babe, and completely worth it." He replies.

"Remember, this is a mission and not a race." Bee adds.

We pull to a stop when we get to where the stasis pods are. "Each pod appears to have been opened from the inside, violently." Strongarm suggest.

"Fixit, I have a hunch. Run a check on the Alchomors prisoner manifest." Bee asks. "See if any four bot criminal organizations were imprisioned together on the ship."

"Right away Lieutenant...Skunkticons sir led by Malador. They spray liquid from their tails that temporarly disorientates a bots sensory receptors and they use this ability to keep officers at bay while the rest of the gang burrowed into businesses and robbed them." Fixit explains.

"Those stinkers." Sides says jokingly.

"Boo." I reply.

"Aww come on that was a good one." He replies.

"Nope. It stunk." I reply cheekly.

Sides laughs and says, "Ha! My girlfriends awesome!"

"Focus you two." Bee interrputs. "Stay on point everyone." He exams something in the ground. "A print."

"Pointing north."

"Isn't that the automated dam where Steeljaw and his pack set up shop north of here?" Bee asks.

"Steeljaw lettin four more Cons into his club? Thats a party that definetly needs crashing." Grimlock states.

"Wait, we should go back for gear to protect us from the Skunks toxin."

"Bee, do I look like a go back for protective gear wearing Dinobot or a punch happy dino demolisher." Grimlock replies before running off.

Strongarm follows." Grimlock, your violating team protocol!"

Sides is next. "Keep going Grim! She's just mad your ahead of her!"

I turn to Bee. "Shall we?"

He sighs. "Might as well...its like herding domestic felines." We follow after the others. "Hope are you sure you want to continue?"

"Why wouldn't I?" I ask.

"Just incase we run into Steeljaw."

"Im fine Bee. I can't hide away forever." I reply.

"I just worry. I need to look after you for your creators, and so far I haven't been excelling at that." He replies sadly.

"It's not your fault and for what its worth your doing a good job."

"Thanks." He replies with a smile.

Before long we're at the enterance to the steel mill. "On my mark...go." At Bee's word we go inside.

"Fixit we're at the dam." Bee says. "Are you reading any decepticon activity in our immidate area?"

"Negative sir, but I should remind you Steeljaw and his pack disabled their signals and even if their near you the Skunkticons might be masked by the electricity generated by the dam."

"It looks like Steeljaws crew might have abandoned this place after the last time we fought." Bee states.

"Wouldn't doubt it. Would actually be smart on their part to relocate." I comment. I notice Grimlock staring at something behind him. I turn and see Sides leaning against one of the turbines.

"I stuck my hand in one of those once. Wanna know what happened?" He asks. "...This!" He holds up his hand in a way that makes it look like his digits are missing.

Grimlock jumps back in fright at that.

Bee walks up to Sides and grabs said hand. "Will all of you knock it off. We should be using this time to make a plan. We're still on a mission."

"We've been on a bunch of em already Bee, and we've done ok. You can loosen our leashes a little." Sides argues.

"Yeah but remember theres a time to kid and a time to be serious." I add.

"Who says I can't do both at the same time." Sides asks.

A noise from behind us interrputs the conversation. We turn and see that its the Skunkticons. "We got here faster than the SKunks?" Strongarm asks.

"We may not be built for speed primitive one but we are built for the dismantiling of Autobots." Malador replies. Then he and the others turn around and point their tails at us and then shoot their spray at us.

However, before it can hit us Grimlock blocks it, getting the full brunt of it. "Where'd everybody go?!"

I rush to his side. "Grimlock, we're right her-AH!" I'm interrupted by the Skunks spraying me in the face. I try to rub it off but it does no good. I can barely hear whats going on. Apparently this spray attacks your senses. Instead of trying to move around I just take a seat where I'm at. It's not like I'd make any progress anyway, but thankfully it wears off after a few minutes and I can see again, and so can everyone else.

"Wheres Grimlock?" Strongarm asks. "Did the Decepticons take him? Go that way!" She points to the elevator.

"Maybe I wanna go that way." Sides says pointing in the opposite direction.

"Stop!" Bee yells. "Your fighting about things that dont matter and being distracted is what got us into this mess in the first place. Now, instead of running everywhere and hoping we get lucky lets see if we can find any clues as to where the Skunkticons might be headed."

Everyone scatters to look for clues and when I get closer to the elevator I also see a line scratched into the floor, where something heavy looks like its been drug. "Hey Bee! I think I found something."

He walks over and looks at the scratches. "Grimlock left us a trail...good work Hope."

"Allow me. " Sides offers to get the elevator door open. When he presses the button theres a crash.

Bee opens the door and looks inside. "Somebot didn't want us following them, but theres only one floor above this." He blows a hole in the celieng of the elevator and jumps up. The rest of us follow his example. When I jump up Sides is there to steady me." Thanks."

"Anytime."

Strongarm has trouble so I kneel down and help her up." Nice to know one of you is helpful." She comments.

"You should have known better than to expect it from Sides." I reply.

"Everyone grab onto a cable and start pulling." Bee orders.

We all do so and before long we're at the second floor. "Stay alert. We know the SKunkticons are on this floor somewhere. Sideswipe I want you over here-"

"Sideswipe flank the stairwell door!" Strongarm tries to order.

"You flank it flankenstein. Seriously, shes a monster and you need to do something about it."

"Didn't you hear me downstairs? I said we can't let anything distract us from the-

"Skunkticons?" Malador interrrupts as he and the others walk up with Grimlock. "Keep moving back. You don't want to find out how many blasts it takes to permanetly damage your massive friend."

"No we don't. " BEe says as we move back. "We can figure this out Malador. No bot has to get hurt."

"Bee!" Grimlock yells before getting up, taking the Skunks by surprise. "Bee, can you hear me?! I am over here! Bee? Come to my voice!"

Strongarm and Sideswipe charge forward.

"Whats the plan? There is no plan." Bee sights in exasperation. "Come on Hope."

We join the others and charge at the Skunks. We each attack one as Grimlock stumbles around. He even breaks the window. He then hits one of the control panels.

"Emergency flood release activated. Dam lock opening initiated. Please ensure that all downstream residents are safetly evacuated." The automated voice says.

'Scrap." That dstracts me long enough for the Skunk to spray me. Now I can't see or hear so I just sit down and wait for the affects to wear off...I hate those Skunks.

Before long the affects wear off and I hear Bee ask, "Everyone back to normal?"

"Yep."

"Sure am."

Bee leads us over to the tunnels the Skunks went through. "The Skunks took this tube so we'll take this one."

"Why?" Strongarm asks.

"Because I remember the schematics for this facility and this tube runs parallel to this one." Bee replies.

"So." Sides says boredly. At Bees glare he straightens up. "Focus, right. Sorry."

We all drive down the tunnels racing to reach the Skunks. "I hear the Skunkticons coming. We can trap em if we can time it right, and focus. Grimlock, when I give the order smash the part of the wall beside you.'

"I don't like small dark places. You don't think they have any of those Earth cats here do ya?" Grimlock asks worridly.

"Grimlock?"

"Sorry. Focused and ready to rip."

Bee focuses a moment before saying, "Now!"

Grimlock smashes the wall and we run through and charge at the Skunks. One tries to get away but Grimlock smashes the wall beside him. The Skunks then spray him...again.

Sides charges at him and kicks him in the helm, knocking him out.

"That's how we do it team." Bee praises. "If we just maintain our focus we can accomplish anything we set our minds to."

"Mayday! Mayday! Dinobot down! Help!" Grimlock exclaims.

"I'll say it again for Grimlock when the toxin wears off." Bee adds.


	16. Guess Who

**RID: Guess Who**

Thanks to Grimlock being so big and all we have to wait until the effects of the skunks spray wears off of Grimlock so that we can head back to the scrapyard. There just aren't enough of us to carry both the skunks and Grim. "I hope I never get sprayed by a Skunkticon again." Grimlock groans as we make our way back to the scrapyard.

"You and us both big guy. So are you alright?" I ask.

"Besides my processor poundin' I'm good. I'm one tough Dinobot after all." He replies with a grin.

"That you are. The toughest I've met." I say.

"Aww shucks your just sayin that." He replies with a huge grin.

When we make it to the scrapyard Bee stops us from going in further. "Hold up team...somethings not right. It's too quiet. Proceed to the command center, but stay quiet." We quietly make our way towards the command center while keeping an eye out for anything out of the ordinary. It doesn't look as if anything has happened and nothing is out of place. "I think Bee was sprayed one too many times." I comment to Sideswipe.

"Your tellin me. Nothin's been messed with. I think hes finally lost it." Sides replies.

I end up running into Bee, whom has suddenly stopped. "What's wrong Bee?"

"Oh, I'm so scrapped." He groans.

"What do you mean?" I ask looking around him. I freeze when I spot what he's looking at. "Carrier? Sire?" I ask in shock at the sight of my creators.

The pair immediately turn their attention to me. "Hope!" Solarstorm exclaims as she rushes over to her daughter.

I meet her halfway and practically melt into her hug that she gives me. "Carrier, I can't believe you here!"

"Of course sweetling. We came as soon as we found out you were here. So how are you? Are you okay? Have you ran into any trouble out here? Have you been hurt at all?" She asks while frantically looking me over.

"Give tha kid some space would ya babe." Wheeljack says to his mate as he walks over to the two most important bots in his life. "Hey darlin'." He says softly to me.

I get out of my carriers grip and into the arms of my sire. "I missed you sire!"

"You too darlin. Like ya wouldn't believe." He says while hugging me back.

I see Bee walk up to us out of the corner of my eye and everyone else standing back behind him observing our interaction. "Hey Storm, Wheeljack. It's good to see ya." Bee says nervously.

"What do you sound so nervous for Bee? Were ya afriad I'd come in guns blazing?" Carrier asks him with a smile.

"I was just preparing myself for all possible outcomes." Bee replies.

"Don't worry I'm not angry with you. After Jazz explained everything we were good. We're just glad Hope's alright." Carrier replies.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble and worry we've caused." Bee apologizes. "Wish we would have been here when you arrived."

"No worries. Fixit has been very informative and helpful." Carrier states.

"Looks like you've got your own little team goin on. How about introductions." Sire suggests.

"I've gotcha." I announce. "This is Strongarm."

"Its an honor to meet war heroes such as yourselves." She sayys with a bow.

"Well aren't you a polite little thing." Carriers says with an approving smile.

"Give it time and you'll change your mind." I tell carrier.

"Hey!" Strongarm protests.

I laugh and then point to Grimlock. "Thats Grimlock."

"A dinobot who loves smashin stuff." He adds.

"Well, stick with what your good at right?" SIre comments in amusement.

"Apparently you've already met Fixit."

"Yes, and he was a very helpful host." Carrier replies.

"We haven't been properly introduced yet." Denny says.

Sire and Carrier kneel down next to him and Russell. "Hi. Denny Clay. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. Has our little girl been behaving herself?" Carrier asks.

"Like a gem. She's a real treat." Denny replies.

"Of course she is. She's my kid after all." Sire replies with a grin.

"Don't forget about me!" Russell exclaims.

"Awww, and who might you be?" Carrier coos over Russell.

"I'm Russell. So your Hope's mom and dad?" He asks.

"Sure am." They reply.

"Cool. You two even look epic!" He adds.

My creators laugh. "Well aren't you just too cute for words." Carrier gushes.

I look off to the side and see Sideswipe standing by himself. I go over and tug on his arm. "Come on. I've gotta introduce my mechfriend."

"Yeah, I'm not sure thats a good idea." He replies nervously.

"Why not?"

He shuffles his feet and says, "I don't think they'll like me."

"Are you kidding me? They'll love you. Just be your usual sweet and awesome self." I reply lovingly.

Sides nods and gives a smile as I lead him over to my creators. "Carrier. Sire." I say getting their attention. "I'd like to introduce you to someone special. This is Sideswipe and he's my mechfriend."

Its dead silent.

"Mechfriend huh?" Sire asks.

Sides stands straight and says, "Yes sir I am and I like your daughter very much."

"That so?" Sire asks while crossing his arms.

"Ease up Jackie. Its our daughters first relationship so be nice." Carrier soothes sire.

"Alright alright." Sire walks up to Sides and claps him on the shoulder a little too roughly and making him stumble. "So you like my little girl huh? Figure since theres no other young mechs around to snag her attention you might as well go for it?"

Sides immediately starts waving his hands around. "No. No sir- It wasn't like that. It just sort of-happened. I didn't intend to start a relationship with your daughter."

"Oh so it was a spur of the moment thing then? Not a lot of choices so you figured-why not? My baby girl not good enough for ya?" Sire asks.

"No, she's perfect-better-no, more than I deserve. I'll never be good enough for her." Sides says trying to pacify my intimidating sire.

"Ya got that right. So how'd you two meet anyway?" Sire asks.

"Sire!" I exclaim to him at the way he is treating Sides.

"What? I just wanna knwo more about the kid." Sire replies in mock innocence.

"Keep it to an introduction not an interogation please." I request.

"Shes right Jackie. Be nice to the kid." Carrier repremends him. She walks up to Sides, whom flinches and she notices. "Theres no reason to be so nervous. I promise his intimidation factor is just for show."

He nervously chuckles, "Finding it hard to believe ma'am."

"Ma'am? Well you certiantly have manners don't you?" Carrier states approvingly.

"Believe me ma'am thats not a regular occurance." Strongarm adds.

"Your not helping." Sides hisses at her.

"So lets go back to my question...how did you two meet?" Sire asks.

"Jackie." Carrier warns him.

"I'll be nice darlin'. Don't tell me your not curious."

"I think we better give them some space team. Need to get these SKunkticons in stasis pods anyway." With that said Bee ushers everyone away, although Strongarm is very reluctant to leave.

"Sire please be nice. He's a really great mech." I beg.

Sire rubs my helm and says, "I am being nice. I jsut wanna know more about the mech who snagged my daughters attention."

I turn to Sides and say, "Like I said just be your usual sweet and awesome self and you'll be fine."

"You sure?" He asks nervously.

"Come on kid you got nothing to be worried about...unless your a no good punk, but I'm sure your not." Sire states seriously.

"Jackie lighten up." Carrier warns him. She turns her attention to Sides. "Well Sideswipe its nice to meet you. Why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself."

"Its really great to meet you too. Hopes told me a lot about you, plus your war heroes so I already knew you were awesome." He replies shyly.

"Well thats very sweet of you to say so you two must not have known each other long because shes never mentioned you." Carrier states.

"Actually we met like right before we ended up on Earth." He replies.

"Oh really? Where'd you two meet?" She asks curiously.

Sides and I share a look because our first meeting consisted of him causing a public disturbance...this should be interesting.

"Well, we ran into each other by the statues of the Primes and we-

"Stop Hope." Sides interrupts me. "We won't get anywhere by lying." He turns to my creators. "Ma'am? Sir? You wanna know who I am? Here it is...I'm a punk, a rebel, and an immature bot who has a real problem with authority. I'm no good for your daughter and I know that I'll never be good enough for her...we met because her and Bee were called in to handle a public disturbance...me. We didn't get together until after we had been on Earth a little while, and I have never been happier than when I'm with Hope. She's the greatest thing thats ever happened to me and despite being a punk I hope you'll let me stay with her."

My creators and I are stunned into silence. Hearing Sideswipe speak so honestly and passionately about wanting to stay with me makes my spark flutter.

Carrier and Sire share a look before they both smile. "Well, any mech that feels that strongly about our little girl and is even willing to be that honest about himself...hes good in my book." Sire says before clapping Sides on the shoulder.

"Seriously?" I ask hopefully.

"Of course sweetspark. Honesty goes a long way and he seems like a good one." carrier replies.

"But that doesn't mean I won't shove a grenade down your throat should you ever hurt her." sire threatens.

"DOnt worry sir. I don't intend to." Sides says seriously.

"See that you don't. Now, how about we all get to know one another." Sire suggests.

We all spend the next few hours sitting and talking and the others even join in after a while. Stories are shared about what we've been through since coming to Earth...but we make sure to leave out the whole kidnapped by Steeljaw thing.

"Well, it sounds like ya'll have been doing good for yourselves." Carrier comments.

"We try. It was a rough start but we're getting better at the whole teamwork thing. Optimus make leading look so easy." Bee states.

"No offense but he was a Prime...their special cases.' Carrier states.

"Thanks for the pep talk Storm." Bee replies sarcastically. "Well everyone its getting late so we better get some rest. You never know what we'll encounter tomorrow."

Soon enough everyone goes to their rooms until me, Sides, and my creators are left. Sides shuffles his feet and asks, "Can I hug you goodnight?"

I laugh. "Just because my creators are here doesn't mean you have to be so nervous."

"He can get into the habit if he wants to though." Sire says somewhat playfully.

I ignore him and hug Sides, whom hugs back. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Ok. Night." With that its just me and my creators.

"How long are you guys stayin?" I ask.

"We can't stay too awfully long. Have jobs to get back to after all. We just had to come and see you for ourselves. We put out a reward when you went missing and when Jazz came and told us where you were we left for Earth as soon as we were able." Carrier replies.

"I really am sorry I worried you. I didn't mean to." I say regretfully.

They hug me and Sire says, "Its okay darlin. We know you didn't mean to. We're just glad your okay...so what does this mean for when we leave?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean when your carrier and I go back to Cybertron in a few days will you be coming with us?" He asks.

I go silent at that. I've passed the chances I've had to go back home because I couldn't leave everyone behind...but now that its my creators asking me could I turn them down? Could I watch them leave and go back without me if they asked me to go with them?


	17. Decisions Decisions

**RID-Decisions Decisions**

 **Wow...it has been a long time hasn't it. I have been a horrible author by being gone so long. Honestly, I was going through some personal stuff in my life that affecting motivation for writing. But thanks to all the encouraging reviews and personal messages I am back in business. I'm sorry to say that I forgot how many wonderful people there were on this website. I have gotten some absolutely sweet and encouraging messages, and I thank all of you who have helped encourage me to get back into my writting. I am so sorry that it took so long. I am feeling much better about things and I am looking forward to continueing my stories for all of you. Enjoy!**

"What am I gonna do?" That's the question I've been asking myself all morning. I've missed my creators like crazy and I don't want to disappoint them, but I don't want to leave my team either. What am I gonna do?

I nearly jump out of my protoform when I feel arms wrap around me. I look behind me and see Sideswipe holding his hands up in mock surrender. "Sideswipe, you scared me!"

"With the way you jumped I'd say so. Sorry about that." He replies.

"It's fine. I was lost in my head I guess." I say.

"Any place particular?" He asks.

Not wanting to concern him with my conflicting thoughts I just shake my head. "Not really."

"You sure? You look like you've got something heavy going on." He asks worriedly.

"I'm sure, but thanks for your concern." I reassure.

"Anytime." He leans in and kisses my forehead. His optics then widen and he looks around frantically as if waiting for an attack.

"What are doing?" I ask through my giggles.

"Oh, uh nothing. Nothing at all." He replies quickly.

"Then why do you look like your waiting for someone to attack you?" I ask.

"Well, I don't know how cool your creators would be with me kissing you, so I'm preparing myself for retaliation." He says seriously.

I laugh at that. "It was just a little peck on the forehead and besides they know your my mechfriend so its expected that you'd kiss me."

"...be that as it may your creators make me nervous especially your sire." Sideswipe replies.

"That's a good mind set to have." Sire suddenly says making Sideswipe jump at his unexpected arrival.

Sideswipe stands stiff in front of sire. "Excuse me sir. I'm sorry sir for kissing your daughter, but I was just showing my affection. I promise not to kiss her in front of you again. Not that we haven't-I mean not really. They were more like mini make outs-if that! I mean-I'll just stop talking now."

Sire looks at Sideswipe with the driest look imaginable. "Did anybody ever tell you you talk too much?"

Sideswipe looks even more uncomfortable. "I'm sorry."

"Sire give him a break. Your making him nervous." I say.

"Good. I need to make him nervous. Means I'm doing my job." Sire replies.

"Try to be civil please. Where's carrier?" I ask.

"She's talkin' to Bee in the command center. I think she's digging for details on what y'all have been up to." Sire replies.

"Oh its just been a little bit of this and a little bit of that." I say vaguely.

"Sure it has. Come on, lets join your carrier." Noticing Sideswipe isn't following he says, "Come on kid. Don't let me scare ya that bad."

I grab Sideswipes hand and pull him along with me towards the command center. "Good morning sweet spark." Carrier greets.

"Which one?" Sire asks cheekily.

"Well definitely not you." She replies playfully.

"Ouch. That one almost hurt." Sire says in mock hurt.

"What are y'all up to carrier?" I ask.

"Bee's been telling me about some of y'all's adventures. Kinda reminds me of the good old days." She replies.

"Well I don't know about that." Bee argues.

Suddenly a loud yell and a crash are heard. "What was that?" I ask aloud.

"Fixit, is there an intruder?" Bee asks.

"No sir. Scanners aren't picking up any signals, except for Grim-Grim-Grimlocks." Fixit stutters.

"Something tells me Grimlock had another clumsy moment." Sides comments.

"I'll go see what he did." Bee says walking off to the source of the noise. Soon after Bee calls for everyone on the com and he sounds frantic. When everyone gets there we see Bee standing in front of an open stasis pod while Grimlock is sitting in front of it rubbing his head.

"What happened?" Carrier asks.

"I swear I didn't do it on purpose!" Grimlock exclaims.

"What did you do?" Strongarm asks.

"I-uh...gravity did it!" Grimlock states. At everyone's blank stare he adds, "Okay, I may have been practicing my punching a little to close to the stasis pods...and I may have knocked one over."

"Grimlock, why were you by the stasis pods anyway?" Bee asks.

"...I don't know." Grimlock replies unsurely.

Bee sighs and says, "Well now we have an empty stasis pod that used to have a Decepticon in it. Let's get back to the command center so Fixit can tell us which one's been let loose."

Once there Bee has Fixit figure out which Con is on the loose. "It appears that Springload is the one assisting-listing-missing."

"How is it that guy always gets loose?" Sideswipe asks rhetorically.

"Technically, he was let loose." Strongarm argues.

Bee sighs at this.

"I take it this isn't his first time getting loose." Carrier suggests.

"I think this one makes twice." Bee replies. "Looks like we've got to snag him again."

""I don't suppose you'd like some help with that would you?" Carrier asks.

"Are you offering?" Bee retorts.

"What do you think? It'll be be just like the good ol days. Working as a team again." Carrier replies.

"It may not be the same as blasting down vehicons, but this will do." Sire adds.

"Alright then. Since the two of you are going there no need in having everyone go." Bee tells the team.

"What!"

"Sir, I don't wish to disobey your orders, but next to you they fought in the war along side Optimus Prime. This would be a great learning experience." Strongarm argues.

"And I just want to see them in action." Sideswipe adds.

"Well?" Bee ponders.

"Oh come on Bee what will it hurt?" Carrier questions.

"Oh alright...but none of you get in their way. Understood?" Bee says.

"Yes!"

"This is so exciting! I can't believe I'm going to see the Solarstorm and Wheeljack in action." Strongarm exclaims.

Carrier and Sire laugh at her enthusiasm. "I didn't realize we were so popular." Carrier jokes.

"Soak up the attention darlin'. I'd say we deserve it." Sire states.

"Alright team. Better go after Springload...again. Let's hop to it!" Bee tries another phrase.

"What was that?" Sire asks.

"I've been trying out different rallying cries." Bee replies.

"And that's what you came up with?" Carrier asks.

"It's harder than it looks ok. Lets just go." Bee then transforms and heads towards Springloads signal. Everyone else follows along as well.

We follow his trail for a while. "Bee, I'm picking up a signal coming from a few clicks north of here."

"That must be our Con. Proceed with caution. He can be a threat when cornered." Bee states.

"How bad can he be?" Sire asks.

"He wouldn't be too threatening if it wasn't for his toxin tipped tongue, acidic armor, and powerful kicks." Bee replies.

"Plus he's delusional and thinks Doradus is a real place." Strongarm adds.

"Sounds like an interesting character." Sire comments.

"Interesting isn't the word I'd use." Bee states. "Everyone use caution."

A rustling up ahead alerts us of his possible position. Everyone transforms and lays low while sneaking up towards the source of the noise. We look through the foliage and see Springload standing in a clearing and looking up towards the sky. We're close enough so we can hear what he's saying. "Oh great spirits, direct me towards Doradus. I am the only one worthy!"

"He's a few bolts short of a full processor." Sire comments.

"You have no idea. Proceed with caution. He may not seem dangerous, but he does have a few tricks stored away when cornered." Bee warns.

"Understood." Carrier comments. "Jackie and I will sneak around to catch him from different angles and cut off as much of an escape route as possible."

"Good. The rest of us will circle around as well. Be careful." Bee replies.

Carrier and Sire move to their desired position while the rest of us complete the circle around Springload. At Bees signal we move closer, while carrier and Sire stay hidden so they will be ready to move when we came at Springload from behind. "Freeze Con!" Bee orders.

Springload whirls around to face us and looks very angry. "You dare delay me from my mission. I am to reep the wonders that are Doradus! You are not worthy as I!"

"Enough Springload. The only place your going is back to your stasis pod." Bee replies.

"You cannot stop me, not with the spirits aiding me!" Springload retorts before flicking his tongue at Bee.

Bee dodges and runs at Springload. Springload dodges and jumps over Bee and runs towards the area behind him to escape, but he is intercepted by Strongarm.

He tries another route, but I step in his path.

Another...Sideswipe.

Another...Grimlock. "Whose ready for some smashing!"

Springload looks around frantically at those of us closing in on him. "You unworthy fools shall not capture me!" He quickly turns around and jumps over us and heading towards my creators position.

Just as he is making another jump carrier leaps at him and kicks him in the side, making him fall to the ground. It stuns him a moment before he goes back to being angry. "You dare strike me?! You shall perish!" He flicks out his tongue at her but she jumps backwards to dodge.

Springload jumps at her, but Sire intercepts him by ramming his frame into Springload, making him crash to the side. Sire points his signature blades at him and says, "Threatening my spark mate? That will be the last mistake you ever make." Sire then lunges at him, but Springload jumps up and dodges the attack.

"Your pretty agile toad." Sire comments as he continues to attack.

"You are keeping me from the wonders of Doradus, so you shall perish!" Springload jumps at Sire, but carrier kicks him, making him go off course. The two of them continue to lunge, kick, and direct Springload'smovements.

"Should we be doing something?" Strongarm asks.

"They look like they're handling it fine without us." Sideswipe states.

"Let them have this. This is probably the most excitement they've seen in a while." Bee adds.

Watching my creators fight with such synchronization was amazing. It was just like from sires story's about their time during the war. Watching them work together made me proud to be their daughter...I have the coolest creators in any galaxy.

"They are so amazing!" Strongarm comments in wonder.

"If you think that now you should have seen them during the war...they've always worked well together." Bee replies.

Springload, realizing he is outmatched, tries to jump away and manages to leap pretty high.

Carrier and Sire share a look and a smirk. Sire places a hand down by carriers foot. She places one on sires hand and he lunges her into the air. She flies past Springload. Gravity takes over and brings her back down. When she's close to Springload she brings her leg straight up and brings it down right on the top of Springloads head.

He and carrier fall to the ground, but Springload doesn't land on his feet. He falls roughly on his side. He lifts his head for a moment before going back to the ground-unconscious.

All of us look at my creators in awe as the two of them share a fist bump and then a kiss. "Reminds ya of the good ol days doesn't it?" Sire asks carrier.

"You kidding? The good ol days didn't go that easily." Carrier replies playfully.

"Nice to know you two haven't lost your touch." Bee comments.

Sire laughs. "Of course not. Can't let our reputation get sloppy now can we."

After grabbing Springload and getting back to the scrapyard everyone retails what happened to Fixit, Denny, and Russell. "That is so epic! Aww man I wish I could've see it." Russell exclaims.

"It was truly spectacular. The way you two work together is amazing." Strongarm gushes.

"And the best part was the punching!" Grimlock adds.

"We've had plenty of practice." Sire states.

"Ma'am? Sir? Would it be too forward to ask if we could hear of yours and lieutenant Bumblebee's stories?" Strongarm asks.

After pondering for a moment they all agree to regale us of their time in the war, and that is where we spend our time until the sun goes down. Even though I've heard most of them I never get tired of hearing my creators contributing to Cyertrons restoration, and everyone else is really impressed by what their hearing.

"You guys are epic!" Russell exclaims.

"Oh, thank you little one!" Carrier gushes. "Your son is absolutely adorable Mr. Denny."

"Why thank you ma'am. I'd like to think so." He replies.

"I hate to bring down a cheery atmosphere, but we've got some things to discuss with our daughter." Sire states.

"Come on team, lets give them some privacy." Bee says.

"There's no need for that Bee. It will affect everyone so they can stay." Carrier assures.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Nothing sweetspark, but since we have to leave in the morning we need to discuss a few things." Carrier replies.

"In the morning? But I thought you said you could stay for a few days?" I ask.

"We know darlin', but we got a message from Cybertron last night. There's something going on and they need us back." Sire says.

"What's going on?" Bee asks.

"They didn't say, but I'm sure we'll hear all about it when we get back." Carrier says.

I look down at the ground at that; not only because they have to leave, but because i know what else they want to discuss. "Don't look so sad darlin'. You knew we couldn't stay for long." Sire says gently.

"I know, but I thought it would be longer than a day." I reply.

"We're sorry darlin'...but while we're talking about it-"

"I know what your gonna say sire." I interrupt politely.

He nods. "Then what will you do?"

"Um...I uh..."

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but what are you mean?" Sideswipe asks.

"Last night we asked her wether she was going to leave with us or stay here." Sire says.

Sideswipe tenses up at that and without thinking blurts out, "No!"

"Kid, I'd watch that tone if I were you." Sire warns.

"I'm sorry sir, but if your suggesting she leave with you I'd have to disagree." Sideswipe argues.

The air gets more tense and sire zeros his full attention on Sideswipe. "Listen kid I know you like my daughter-no surprise why because she's a great kid- but this is a family discussion."

"But she can't leave! We've been through so much together and are still getting to know one another and I can't stand the thought of her not being here." Sides argues.

"We understand where your coming from and I'm glad you care so much for our little femmling, but she is our child and we are giving her the option. We aren't going to make her come back with us. The choice is hers." Carrier eases the tension by a further explanation. "You need to respect that."

Sideswipe turns his attention to me. "So, I guess that's where your head was this morning...are you leaving?"

"I didn't want to worry you. I've been thinking it over all night and today. I'm sorry." I say.

"Sorry? Why would you be sorry...unless you really are leaving? Please say your not. I-we need you here." Sides begs.

"Kid, don't pressure or guilt trip her." Sire states.

"I wasn't!" Sides says a little too roughly.

Sire stands up on his feet at that. "You best watch that tone of yours with me kid. If your going to be this immature about it then I'll take my little femme back with me right this instant and you can consider whatever relationship you two have over."

Sideswipe flinches at the close proximity of my sire in his personal bubble. He wisely says nothing.

I run up to my sire and grab his arm and pull him back. "Sire,please stop. He was't guilt tripping me. I've been fretting over this all night and day, so please don't be mean to Sides."

"I wasn't being mean, but I'm not gonna stand by and let a punk get an attitude with me." Sire argues.

"He's not a punk!" I yell at him.

This not only surprises him and carrier, but myself as well. I have never raised my voice to my sire. "Forgive me sire. I didn't mean to disrespect you, but I can't just let you act this way with Sides. He's my mechfriend and I care about him. I've been feeling conflicted about wanting to make y'all happy by going with y'all and make him happy by staying...I know I'm going to end up making someone disappointed, but all I ask is that everyone-and I mean everyone- respects the decision that I make."

Sire just stares at me before his gaze softens and he pulls me to him in a hug. He rubs my helm while my carrier comes up and rubs my winglets. They share a look over my head, which I don't see. "There's nothing you can do that would make us disappointed in you. We know you want to make everyone happy...but the only thing that matters is what makes you happy." Carrier says gently.

"Yeah, so don't worry about what everyone else wants. Just tell us what you want...do you know what you want?" Sire asks.

I nod my helm. "Yeah. I do." I pull back so that I can look at everyone, and I even do a look over on the rest of the team watching with anticipation.

"Just remember Hope, that we will support any decision you make." Bee reassures.

I nod my head at his words. I look at Sides and he looks tense and nervous about what I'd be deciding, but he nods his head. "Whatever you want to do is fine with me. I'll support whatever you chose...and it won't make me like you any less."

I smile and his selfless words. I know he wants me to stay, but he's willing to let me go if that's what I want. I turn my attention back to my creators. "Carrier...Sire...I love you both so much and I could not have asked for a better set of creators. I've missed you both so much since I've been here and I'm so glad y'all came to visit. I wish I could make everyone happy, but I know I can't. Like you said I have to do what makes me happy and I also have to do the right thing too. I took up a responsibility here by helping my team catch loose prisoners. I can't just leave them when we aren't done with that mission yet. I'm sorry creators, but I can't go with you...not yet."

I look away from my creators because I'm afraid to see any disappointment on their faces, but they surprise me by sandwiching me into a hug. "You aren't mad?" I ask.

"Of course not sweetspark. Honestly, we were expecting it." Carrier reassures.

"I'm sorry I can't go back with you. I just have responsibilities that I can't turn away from here...plus...I cant leave my team behind-certain ones have grown on me." I finish with a smile at Sideswipe.

"You sure have grown up. We sure are proud of you darlin'." Sire says.

"Y'all don't mind if I stay?" I ask my creators.

"Of course not darlin'. Like your carrier said we were expecting it. We know ya pretty well by now." Sire says.

"You are our child after all." Carrier adds.

I give them a thankful smile. "I love you guys."

"We love you too." They pull me into another hug. "We sure are gonna miss you." Carrier says.

"I'm gonna miss ya'll too." I say.

Sire wipes away a tear that I didn't know fell down my face. "Don't you be sad darlin'. It's not like you'll never see us again. We'll be sure to come back, and maybe you can come see us too."

"Your right. As always." I say.

"That was so sweet!" Grimlock exclaims.

I had actually forgotten the team was still here. "A picture perfect family for sure." Strongarm comments.

"Hard to argue with an officer of the law." Sire says playfully.

Strongarm beams at that.

"I'm proud of you Hope." Bee says.

"Thank you uncle Bee." I reply.

"You still calling him that?" Sire asks in amusement.

"Sometimes."

"Sweetspark, how about you stay with your sire and I tonight. We'll spend tonight soaking up as much family time as possible. How's that sound?" Carrier asks.

"Sounds perfect carrier."

"Lets get to it then." Sire says before leading carrier and I to the Jackhammer.

"Oh, wait!" I run back to Sideswipe and give him a hug. "Goodnight Sides."

"Night Hope. I'm glad your staying." He says.

"I couldn't leave you. I'd miss you too much." I reply. I lean up and kiss his cheek. "See you in the morning." I rush back to my creators.

"You really like that mech don't ya?" Sire asks when we reach his ship.

"I really do sire. He's great. He's really good to me." I say.

"Well there's a point in his favor."

"Y'all like him right? I don't want my creators and mechfriend to not like each other." I ask worriedly.

"I think he's a fine young mech as far as I can tell. He obviously cares about you...plus, if he's willing to stand up to your sire that shows he's brave enough to look out for you." Carrier reassures.

"What about you sire?" I ask.

"I'll never like any mech that thinks he's good enough for my daughter, but this mech is slowly working his way towards tolerate." Sire says.

"Sire." I say dryly.

"I'm kidding...partially. He's not a bad kid, and like your carrier said if he's willing to stand up to me I've gotta give him props for that." He replies. "So long as he treats you like the jewel you are and protects you then he and I wont have any problems."

The three of us don't get much sleep. We spend all the time we have left just enjoying each other's company. It will be a while before we see each other again so we soak up as much family time as possible. Before we know it morning is here and its time for my family to leave. "I sure wish y'all could stay longer."

"I know, but the high council is wanting to see us. No telling what its about." Carrier says.

"We'll be back to visit. Just be careful until then." Sire adds.

"I will."

My creators walk up to Sideswipe, who tenses up. "It was nice to meet you." He says politely.

"You too Sideswipe. You'll look out for our little femme for us wont you?" Carrier replies.

"Yes ma'am. You can count on me." He then looks at my sire straight in the optic. "Sir, I promise to protect your daughter with everything I have, and I promise to take good care of her."

Sire is quiet for a minute, making Sideswipe nervous, but then he smiles and sticks out his hand. "Your alright kid."

Sideswipe smiles back and takes sires hand. "Thank you sir."

"I'm trusting you with my daughter." Sire adds.

"That trust won't be misplaced sir. I promise." Sideswipe replies.

"I'm sure it wont be...Jackie, we should be heading out." Carrier says.

I hug my creators one last time. "I love y'all."

"I love you too. My darling Hope." Carrier says.

"Love you darlin'...watch out for that mechfriend of yours." Sire adds playfully.

"I will." They both give me one last kiss on my forehead.

"Safe travels you two." Bee says.

"Thanks Bee. Keep up the good work. Optimus would be proud." Carrier praises.

Bee smiles at that, and gives hugs to his old friends.

After one last hug from me my creators get onto the Jackhammer and lift off. We all watch as their ship takes off and is out of our sights. "Hope? I'm proud of you, and I know your creators are too. I know that wasn't an easy decision to make." Bee says.

"It wasn't all that hard actually. I know where I'm needed, and its here with my team." I reply.

"And we're glad that your staying." Strongarm says.

"Really?" I ask. "Even you?"

"Of course. I know I give you a hard time when it comes to rules and regulations, but I would like to think of us as comrades." She replies.

"Comrades? No. We're not." I say.

Strongarm flinches at that, but before she can be too upset I add, "I was thinking more along the lines of friends."

She smiles at that. "Really?"

"Really."

"Admit it. You would have missed us too much." Grimlock says.

"Of course I would have. You are the coolest group I've ever known. No one else has a punching expert Dinobot." I reply.

Grimlock beams. "I knew it! We are awesome aren't we, and I am an expert at punching!"

"Well, congratulations Sideswipe. You've made it through the meeting the parents stage." Bee says.

"That was the most terrifying thing I've ever been through." He says.

"But I'm proud of you. I told you they'd like you." I say.

"Just imagine how nervous you'll be if you two make it to the bonding stage, and your asking her creators for her hand." Bee teases.

"I would love to be present for that conversation." Strongarm adds.

A tease fest breaks out with everyone taking playful jabs. I sure will miss my creators, but I couldn't possible leave my team...or Sideswipe. I know I made the right decision...and I'm happy about it too.

 **I hope yall liked it! I absolutely love Solarstorm and Wheeljack and it felt good to be writing with them again, especially my OC Solarstorm. Once again, I am so sorry about the huge delay, but I am ready to continue my stories! Also, I have updated my Among the Stars story as well. So check it out!**


End file.
